


Omega royalty

by Jjpforever



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Boy Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff and Angst, Headspace, Kings & Queens, Love, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjpforever/pseuds/Jjpforever
Summary: The little, omega jinyoung was sold to the alpha, who was not someone to be messed with. He was the most feared and badass but he changed when his eye fell on his soulmate the rarest male omega jinyoung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please give lots of love to it! I hope you all like my ff. Thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⚠   
Submissive jinyoung

" jinyoung! Grab your clothes from here and quickly change from the old ones" I heard mother's voice from downstairs, I grabbed my colour book against my chest and waddle out of my room. 

" yes, mother?" 

" son, wear them. Today, someone is coming to choose one of you" she smiled at me and I blushed. I blushed because I felt grumpy. Why I have to be pretty, pretty, when my sisters are there? They will not choose me. 

I pouted and took clothes from mother. " thank you" I stared at the clothes, it was an off white silk shirt and Blue Jeans. My eyes ran to my sister's clothes and I frowned. 

I didn't stop on my tracks and turned around, padding back to my room. 

Why my sister wears only lace. I want lace too. Silk is good, but I want lace too. 

It's okay, if I don't get selected this time, again. My sisters are really pretty and all the good guys and girls took them.  
I breathed out the breath I was holding and place my clothes on the bed. Do I have to make my room? 

I stared at my room. One side of the room was decorated with plushies and other side had a small table. Where my books were kept. It was my colouring book and my books.  
As an omega, we are supposed to take basic education, so I have completed them and now, I study psychology. It's a good subject for a person like me. 

My bed wasn't that messy, so I quickly fixed it and gathered my stuffs and placed them back in bag. My colours went back it's place and sat on my bed. 

Should I take a bath? I thought. Smelling good is a good thing.  
I took the towels from the drawer and walked inside my bathroom. I don't know when that person is arriving, so I took shower and quickly layered myself sigh foam and washed it off.  
I was just out of the bathroom and applying my moisturizer, when I heard my mother calling. 

I know, I was not going to get selected, so wore my clothes and let my hair fall over my eyes, they curl naturally as they dry. I didn't have time, so I wore my socks with blue dots and quickly ran out of the room. 

" jinyoung, where were you? Always late" the sudden scolding from mother stopped me. I frowned and pouted as I drag myself on my feet and stood beside my sisters. My head was hung low and sniffled. 

She always scold me in front of people and then, they call me bratty and take my sister, instead of me. I am not bratty, I am a good boy. 

" where are your shoes and why your hair looks so wild?" I felt a small pinch on my arm from my sister, and wincing, I looked at her. She had her hair done perfectly and shoes on, too. My toes fiddle together and I mumbled " I forgot, sister" 

" dumbo" she grumbled and it made me pout even more. Why they call me bad things in front of people. I don't do that. I like them and say nice things. 

" enough. Your father is coming with someone really important. It was so difficult for us to convince him to come here. I want you all three to look pretty and confident" 

Boo... I don't have both. 

I felt a firm grip on my elbow and I was dragged away by my mother. " jinyoung, do you really want a mate or not! Cuz you are not going to get one, like this! I used my money on this cloth, son, please. Change your socks and straight your hair. Curls are not good" my lower lip tug out as I stared at her. 

I felt a firm grip on my elbow and I was dragged away by my mother. " jinyoung, do you really want a mate or not! Cuz you are not going to get one, like this! I used my money on this cloth, son, please. Change your socks and straight your hair. Curls are not good" my lower lip tug out as I stared at her. 

I know, I am not pretty, biting my lips, I nodded and walked with her. 

I was walking out from the living room, when my mom stopped with a sound of small fake coughing. 

It was father, who stopped her and she turned around. Automatically, I turned around too and kept looking down. Mom says, don't make an eye contact unless and until you are asked.  
" who is this boy?" 

I know that question was for me, and knowing well that I'll be rejected again and the person will talk bad to my parents, my body trembled. My shoulders trembled and tears dwell in my eyes, threatening to fall. 

" he is not prepared for the meeting. Don't worry, he will be good loo— no formalites are needed. Bring him here, I have no time for waiting" 

That voice sounded so harsh and heavy and I know, he was annoyed. 

I mentally apologized to him and parent for embarrassing them but can't stop.

" jinyoung, stand at your place" I obediently ordered father's command and stood next to my sister. My hair was messy now. My hands nervously fiddle with my sleeve cuffs and I bit my lip.  
I suddenly felt suffocated. It was the air or situation, maybe both. I took deep breath calming myself. My height felt small in front of my sisters, who were in heels.

I didn't look up because I know, my mother is there, and she will scold me, like a good child I am, I waited for my turn. 

I saw, black polished shoes, I so really wanted to look up at the man but all I saw was black shiny shoes. My body grew warm but nothing much, when I felt the man near me. I felt his touch on my hand, he gently uncurled my fingers from the cuff and without my realization, my fingers wrapped around his pinky and a whimper left my mouth. 

" jinyoung, leave his hand. What are you doing?" my father's voice rang in my ear and I quickly pulled away. I didn't realise, that i made an eye contact with the man standing in front.  
" jinyoung, leave his hand. What are you doing?" my father's voice rang in my ear and I quickly pulled away. I didn't realise, that i made an eye contact with the man standing in front. 

" I..... I am sowwy..." I said with my voice stuffed with tears which I was holding. 

God, they will scold me so much. 

" what's his age?" I heard him asking. 

" 21 " 

He was still in front of me, why? He would make my sisters feel bad about themselves. He didn't bulge from his place.  
Suddenly, he got too much close to me. I felt his face near to my face. 

Was he sniffing me? I smell bad? 

The wave of insecurity hit me again and I shook my head.  
" deny me and I'll shower you with punishments" I heard him say. He chuckled at me, he scared me. 

He will punish me but I am a good baby. I... I didn't disturb him. 

" these two girls" I sucked my breath in. 

" I don't need them. This boy is enough for me. I will take care of marriage." the alpha's voice left so much of emotions in us. My knees felt weak. He chose me? What about my sisters? Aren't they good looking. 

I was tightly crushed by both the sisters. " lucky you. If you can't live, you can come back and we can help him" they both said in unison and I frowned. 

"Help with what?" I thought. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

I hope you all like the first chapter! I hope you all have guessed about the alpha!


	2. Chapter 2

*sniff* *sniff* 

" I don't wanna go!" 

" I.... I don't want to, mom. I'll be a good son to you. Please... I don't want go!" 

I cried clutching my small bag. I don't care if my family find me embarrassing, but I don't wanna go to that alpha. I don't know him, he doesn't know me. I don't wanna leave my house. My plushie, my books, my colouring books, my bed. I don't wanna go. 

I don't care, if I look like a brat kid. My feet stomped on the floor in soft thud and my fist furiously rub my eyes. 

" and why you don't wanna go?" father asked with a scowl and I walked to him. " I am your youngest son and I would be a good son to you, father" I cried like a baby and my father sighed. 

" jinyoung, do you even understand, what are you talking about? This man is not some alpha, he is a well known business man and the God of mafia. I have taken loan from him and if you go, he will lessen the amount of loan!"

I was so shocked and I cried even harder, turning to my mother, I pouted. Taking thick gulps, I said " mother, I don't wanna go, I'll work and give money, he can take sister" 

" jinyoung, if you will go, he will give you plushies" she said with a serious tone. I suddenly stopped. I stood straight and wiped my tears. I hiccuped softly and she continued " if you wouldn't stop crying like a baby, he will take all your plushies and sell it back to the market and you don't want that" 

" he cannot do that!" I whined. 

My mother shrugged. 

" I... I don't.... Ho-how can I live wi-without you" tear stung my eyes and I nibbled on my lower lip. I so really wanna put my thumb between my lips and slip into little space but it's hurting me so much. But suddenly a loud heavy voice made me stop on my tracks.

" I have no time for this drama. I have been waiting in car for 15 minutes and I see this? What the fuck is this Mr. Park!" I clutched my small bag against my chest in fear and my eyes drop down to the floor. He is scary. 

I shuddered at his voice and quickly wiped my tears with the cuff of my shirt. He will scold me too. 

" Mr. Park, are you really humiliating my mate in here? I politely asked your wife to escort your son to my car and here I see him all red and crying and you all are sitting here?" he yelled at them and stumbled back, looking down in embarrassment. they are getting scolded because of me. I am such a dummy. 

I didn't dare to look up. What if I make him angry or upset. 

"please, calm down, Mr. Im." mother said as she stood up from her place. My feet started moving, but I was grabbed from my waist. 

His hands are so big. 

I see his big sparking wrist watch, hanging from his wrist and I felt his fingers digging into my stomach, making me whimper. I looked at my mother, who had a look that scream worry and started shaking. 

He is taking me away now. 

" come on, omega. We shall move now" 

" Mr. Im, his lugga— no need of that. He will have everything new and good." 

I gasped when I heard that. He doesn't have to do that for me. I am good with my small bag and plushies. 

My bit my lip and took a deep breath tapping on his veiny hand. " hmm?" the way he breathed out the replied, I knew, it was his habitual tone of replying. 

" my course books are there. C-can I take them?" 

I didn't get any response, maybe, he doesn't want me to study. This thought of mine was gone when I saw my sister running down from the stair case with a bag in her arms that had my books. 

I quickly open my arms to take it but it didn't come to me but went to the alpha's hand. " let me carry this, omega" 

I nodded and we started walking. His hand was still on my stomach. My fluffy tummy was rolling here and there from inside when I felt his hand rubbing the skin under his palm.   
I am ticklish and I don't wanna laugh. Maybe he will find my laugh annoying. 

So I groaned a little, trying to wiggle out of his grasp but it only tighten. 

" you will only be freed when I feel like it" he said as he opened the car door, for me to go inside. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jinyoung stared at his shoeless feet as they cutely fiddle in nervousness. His hand playing with the hem of his loose satin shirt and his mind clouded with the thoughts of parents. 

Jinyoung stared at his shoeless feet as they cutely fiddle in nervousness. His hand playing with the hem of his loose satin shirt and his mind clouded with the thoughts of parents. 

" you can look at me" 

He stopped. 

He asked the omega to look at him. Jinyoung scratched his jeans and then, his eyes lift up to look at the man sitting beside him. The reason of his cries and sadness.

He expected someone to be really scary and old but what he saw was shocking. His body shook with weird sensations and his hands curled around his shirt. 

" why are you crying now?" 

" you took me because I am bad, right?" the man was taken away by the question and he shook his head, shifting close the omega. 

" first of all, look at me" he seethed. Jinyoung craned his head up and looked at the alpha with red teary eyes. His hand tug on the sleeves, twisting it, turning it in anxiety. 

" I am a good boy" he mumbled crying. His vision getting blur. 

The alpha sighed and commanded " stop crying " jinyoung rub his eyes harshly, trying to totally wipe them out and the alpha had to grab his hand. " you'll rash the skin."

" now, why are we like this ?" the alpha asked, grabbing both the wrist not letting it go here and there. 

Jinyoung sighed and whimpered " my hairs are wavy and curl. 

I forgot to wear my shoes and I don't smell good bu- but I am a good boy not a bratty baby" he pouted at the end of subject, looking at his hands. 

" okay, but you don't smell bad. It's okay if you don't have shoes on, I'll carry you and your hair is not bad, they are nice" 

" you are lying " jinyoung huffed, back at looking down. 

The alpha didn't answer, he just got back on his previous position and took out his phone, grumbling orders and what not. Once the phone was doing, jinyoung's body went rigid again. 

" what is your name?" jinyoung asked. 

He heard the alpha chuckle and answer " Im jaebum " 

" I am p-park jinyoung" he blushed while introducing himself. 

He bit the inside of his cheek and poked his finger inside a hole of jeans. 

The alpha at the sweet introduction and signaled the driver to stop it. 

Jinyoung looked up from his seat, trying to figure where he was but the black windows didn't help with the dark time of the night. His hands automatically went to the lock and he pulled it but nothing happened. 

He was confused. 

Soon his window was covered by someone's waist and with a thud, the door was open. Alpha jaebum stood there and jinyoung craned his eyes at him as if he was waiting for something. 

" yugyeom, grab his bags" jaebum turned and pointed at the tollman and jinyoung licked his lips before extending his hands.   
Before jinyoung placed his feet on the ground a mat was place and jinyoung pulled his foot back " come on, get out of car, dove" 

" dove?" he asked, his brows squinted and hand tightly grabbing the seat. Jaebum sighed, huffing out the puff of the air, he bend down and grabbed the omega in his arms. 

" dove?" he asked, his brows squinted and hand tightly grabbing the seat. Jaebum sighed, huffing out the puff of the air, he bend down and grabbed the omega in his arms. 

" you are so slow" he grumbled, thus caused nothing but a deep frown on the omega's face. 

" but, whatever, I can't let you set your feet on the dirty ground. Just like a good boy you are, you'll take a bath as soon as you reach the bedroom and then we will take about the agreement" 

Jinyoung just stared at the handsome alpha and nodded at him without listening to any of his orders.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

💙💙💙


	3. Chapter 3

" w-what will you do?" 

Tears gathered in my eyes and my breathing increased when I felt his hands gripping my shirt from the bottom. My small hands were gripping his big ones, trying to keep it their, he looked at me and his brow perked up confusion or annoyance. 

" taking shirt off. You have to take a bath" he said. He was rigid on his place and position. My pant was gone and my shirt, too. My one hand carefully and hesitantly left his and slide up to my face, wiping the tears. 

" you need to stop this, okay? I am not going to hurt you. It's night already. We have to clean up" the tone of his talking told me that he was not going to leave me. I was not a dirty kitten, who needed a wash. 

" let me take it off, jinyoung. I am your mate" I gulped thickly almost making a noise out of my mouth and let my hand pull away from his. " t-take off" I mumbled to my self and closed my eyes. 

If I wouldn't see, he wouldn't see, too. 

I felt my shirt sliding down my shoulder and goosebumps popping, I shivered when cold air hit my skin. 

Who left the window open?

I was quickly covered with a towel and he smiled at me. He was so handsome and pretty. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the bathtub. 

" settle in, do you like hot Chocolate?"

My slowly nodded with embarrassment and he gave me a reply but sat down on the stood near to the tub. Even though, I said yes for the chocolate milk, I was sleepy. I wanted to be curled inside my blanket and sleep like a baby. 

I sat rigidly in the tub and gathering foam, I covered it to my chest. I don't know, but this gave me a relief. 

I was looking down, when I felt hand under my chin, turning me to face him.

" I want you to look at me." I blinked and looked up at him. His hair looked same, perfectly made. I stared at him, examining all his features. 

He has a bow shaped lips. They were pink and little bit chapped, his jaw well developed and his eyes so sharp and dark. " don't move" he said and made a small voice. 

I saw his other hand, it had a dollop of foam and brought it to my cheek. I wasn't able to keep my smile and giggled at the feel of soap. He gently massaged my face with soap and asked me to close my eyes. 

I felt him pouring water on my head and I squinted my eyes tight. The water was perfect on my skin but I still shiver from the inside. Why is he like this? Why he is bathing me? 

I remembered, I showered before coming here. Maybe, he didn't like me scent. 

This thumb slide over my closed eyes, wiping the excess waster on my face and grabbed my hands. " get out of the bath, you'll catch cold, jinyoung" 

" o-okay, ja-jaebum" I hesitantly say his name and he stopped for a second. 

Oh.. No... He is going to scold me. What a dummy I am. He is alpha. I should have called him alpha or sir. 

I trembled and nibbled my lower lip, looking away from him, ready for the scolding. But he grabbed my chin, his big hand cupping my half of the face, raising it up, I don't know what happened but I felt his lips at the corner of my lips. 

When I pulled away, he chuckled at me. 

Do I look weird? 

Funny? 

" don't hurt you lips like that, little dove" he said, making me leave my lips from my teeth and I nodded.  
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
JAEBUM

He had towel wrapped around till his chest because he was shy and he was so quiet. I really have no idea, why I chose him because I clearly remember, my eyes were at him sisters but something in me, wanted to have him in my arms. 

He was so small compared to others and so cute and innocent. His hair was still messy. It was wet and going here and there. He was really beautiful, standing 

He stood near to the bed while I took out some clothes for him to wear. 

I brought a big long T-shirt for me and a boxer that would fit him. He wore my shirt, which landed just above his knees and he bend down to wear my boxer, which slide down from his thin waist. I sighed and scratched the side of my head. 

I took my boxers away from him and stared at him from top to toe. 

" it's okay, if you don't wear anything inside" I said, throwing the boxer back in the closet. He whimpered and ran to me, trying to grab the boxer but I grabbed him by the back of his shirt. 

" jinyoung, come back. It's okay for one night, I'll send someone to bring you new undergarments. Come to bed, dove, your hot chocolate is getting cold" I commanded, dragging him back to the bed. 

He whimpered at me, crawling away from me and getting inside the cover. 

" it's okay, if you feel uncomfortable. You want anything?" I asked him, handing him the mug of chit chocolate. 

" no" he shook his head. 

I rolled my eyes and looked at my hand, I don't want to scare him but I wanna touch him, hug him. I lied down beside him and my hand inside the cover snaked to his naked thigh. 

I see the color of his skin turning into pink shade. 

He took a thick gulp of milk when I squeezed his inner thigh. His legs squeezed together and felt the warmth of his other thigh, which was now squeezing my hand. 

" dove, I am just feeling your warmth, you don't have to worry. Come on, lie down." I pulled my hand out from the area between his legs and patted the bed. 

" no plushie?" he asked. I squinted my eyebrows. What plushie? What is he talking about? 

When he lied down, he grabbed a cushion and hugged it. " you want soft toy?" as soon as I asked, be furiously nodded. 

Aww.... What have I done to get this adorable omega, he is so cute and a pure angel for me. 

" no soft toy?" he asked again, his finger reaching his mouth. I shook my head, he is such a baby. His index finger inside his mouth and he nibbled it. 

" no, dove, good boys don't suck fingers" I gently released his finger from his mouth and brought his hand behind my back. " I can't sleep" 

I played with his curls and asked him

" do you like big plushie?"   
He nodded, biting his lip. I pulled his lip away and smiled " how about you use me as your plushie for tonight?" 

He pouted at me and I grabbed him from waist and pulled him close. 

" I cu-cuddle my plushie" he blushed and shrugged. 

I have no problem, to be very honest because I know, I will fuck him too and I would love him. 

Things turned so fast, his hands around my neck and his leg on my between both the legs on mine. 

I was lying down like a starfish and he was all over me, sleeping. 

Sleep was taking over and my hand unintentionally landed on the plum, round butt.  
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is dumb!

Jaebum was punctual about his things, and this morning was no different. He knew what he was doing. He was breaking his own rules. 

He didn't went to the gym, he didn't woke up early, he didn't pickup his secretary's phone and he didn't left his bed, why?   
Only one reason, jinyoung. 

He didn't wanted to wake up his little mate, who was buried into him. He wanted to watch him sleep and do all the little gestures while he sleeps and the sounds he make. Omegas are cute and pretty and he really believe this, now, because he has jinyoung.   
He shifted back, to give some space in between but the sticky thing on the fabric of his pants stopped him. He pushed his side of the duvet and his face twisted in confusion, the white thing on his pants were not his. 

He turned and looked at the sleeping omega and a smirk creeped onto his face. 

You do anything, but you cannot change an alpha's instinct near to a vulnerable omega and point to be taken, an omega, who is not wearing an underwear. 

He first whipped off the white substance from his pant with the help of tissue and then turned back to his place, lying beside the omega, propping on his elbow. 

His hand very carefully sneaked towards the hem of the omega's shirt and he pulled it upwards, this everything happened under the blanket. 

The omega, whimpered in sleep and rubbed his legs together, shifting little close to jaebum. Of course, he liked the body heat and scent in his sleep, so he shifted, no more explaination. 

Jaebum sucked his lower lip in between the teeth as his hand index finger tried to rub the small head of the omega's cock. 

(no one is going to comment that jinyoung is big not small, I know! It's omegaverse, omegas have small peepee) 

The wicked smirk on the alpha didn't vanish and it grew more, when the omega unconsciously rubbed his back on the back, whimpering in his sleep. 

" this small mate of mine leaks so cutely. It would be so fun teasing him" he mumbled to himself and pulled his hand away. This much was enough for the cute baby. 

He wiped his hand nicely on the wipe and didn't forget to wipe the cock with a wet wipe. When he was done, be dangerously shifted close to the omega and grabbed him in his arm. 

His nose rubbed on the side jinyoung's face and he whispered  
He groaned a little, his chest vibrating with the sound and his hand rubbing the small back of jinyoung up and down. " hey, little dove.... Wake up, my mate" 

His morning groggy voice was nothing but sexy and heavy, the little omega stretched and his hand pushed jaebum's chest and in that process, he opened his eyes, blinking at the alpha. 

Jinyoung giggled and taking his hand away. He hugged the alpha, snuggling into him, hugging him tight rubbing his face. Jaebum, for sure was shocked. Jinyoung went quiet and hugged him tight. 

Means one thing, he fell asleep.  
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Jaebum was enjoying the hot shower, warm water spraying on his body and his muscles getting relaxed. Jaebum was not a man, who was easily hard, come on, he is a reputed alpha in the society with high status and getting hard on everything was a kind of a low for an alpha. 

But the morning act, effected him a little. He didn't minded it much, the small dove was still in bed and jaebum decided to get ready for the day ahead. 

Suddenly the glass wall of shower made a knocking sound and jaebum opened the glass door and pushed his hair back to look at the omega. 

" I wanna pee" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes from the sleep. 

" we don't pee in here, sleepy dove. Go there" he chuckled and turned the omega towards the toilet direction. 

The sleepy omega sat on the toilet seat and peed, while his hands covering his face. 

" dove, flush it" the alpha yelled from the shower cubical but no response, no flush. 

Sighing, jaebum left the shower and walked to the omega and flushed the toilet for him. He shook the omega and wrapped the towel around his waist to cover his naked glory from the omega's innocent eyes. 

Yeah, they both have same thing but size and difference matters, too. 

" jinyoung, I have already taken a bath, do you want to take a bath or just brush your teeth, hmm?" he asked, pushing the bird nest away from the omega's eyes. 

" b-bath... B-bubble bath" he mumbled. 

Jaebum nodded and quickly filled the bath, added bubbles and scent. Jinyoung wobble to the tub and settled inside and jaebum did, what he wanted to. He splashed the water on the omega, who gasped in the water when it hit his face. Little harshly and jaebum knew, he fucked up. 

The water went into omega's left eye and he hid his face behind his hand, whimpering painfully. 

" fuck fuck fuck" he cursed internally jumping inside the tub, he quickly pushed the omega's hand away and saw how he was crying. His left eye was dark and he was trying to cover it with his hand but failed when jaebum didn't let him. 

" let me take a look at it." he mumbled, inspecting his face. 

" w-why did you do that... Why did you hurt my eyes, I already have bad eye sight" he cried, trying to get away from the alpha, who was dying in the guilt again. 

" I am sorry.... B-but p-please leave me. I don't want to get hurt. Why you all always hurt me. Don't treat me good, if you wanna hurt me. I wanna go back home. You are sho bad!" he wailed, punching the alpha's chest softly. 

" okay, I'll take you back home. Let's get out of the tub. I'll bring ice pack" 

Jaebum walked out of the bathroom and seconds later, he was back with the ice pack. 

Jinyoung sniffled and pressed the ice pack over his eyes and trembled, his tears not stopping. Jaebum helped the omega wear bath robe, examined his face and put the ice pack away.

" I am so sorry, baby. I didn't knew, it would hurt you. You'll be fine. I promise "

Jinyoung shook his head, looking down. " but I am hurting now."

Jaebum pouted slightly, he was really feeling bad for doing this. He never felt bad for slitting anyone's throat but right now, he was dying. 

He slide open the drawer and took out the eye drops, it was for soothing eye pain that he usually used. " now are you going to torture me?" he cried, thrashing on the island, where he sat. 

" sh.. Shhhhh... I am not murdering you, dove. It's eyedropper, it will help with the pain. " he explain. Jinyoung scowled at him and sniffling, he loosen his grip on the alpha's hand. 

Soon, it was done and jinyoung was instructed to keep his eye shut for the liquid to work, jaebum cupped the omega's face and peppered small kisses near his left eye. " I am so sorry, tell me how I can repay for this, jinyoung?" 

" carry me everywhere and buy me plushie an-and if I go blind, then replace them with good eyes" he said while his lip quivered, hitting with the new wave of cries.

Poor jinyoung was really scared.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖


	5. Chapter 5

" I want lace" 

I mumbled, nibbling my bottom lip and my finger playing with my hair. 

I pouted when all I saw was sweatshirt, shirts and T-shirt. 

I turned around and looked for the alpha, who was near to the sleep wear section. I padded to him, my hand grabbed the side pocket of his jeans. 

" c-can we leave?" I asked with my small voice.

I wanna be a little. I cried internally. 

" you chose something?" he asked, checking my other hand which had an empty basket. I shook my head in embarrassment and looked away.

" where do you wanna go? What kind of clothes you like?" he asked, turning his attention towards me, I saw his jaws clench a little. I am irritating him. 

" I-I wanna go, p-please." I desperately said, I don't like when people look at me. Have I done something wrong? Why they stare at me. 

He sighed and took the basket away from my hand. His tall height was so unique and here I am, small.   
L  
He came back, grabbed my hand and tug it forward, signally me to move.

" I am sorry, that you had to le— I will go whichever store you take me" 

He smiled at me, his fingers brushing the back of my palm. " what do you want, tell me. You say the name and it will be yours" he looked around and then his eyes landed at me. Why? Why he is taking so much of time into this? 

I pouted, wiping the small beads of sweat on my forehead and bit my lip. 

" dove?" 

" hmm?" I hummed looking here and there, when he turned my face towards him and before he could reach, I left my lip. He grinned at me and rubbed my lip with his thumb. 

Why he is so good to me, I felt my lips warm again with the touch and my ears burned. " I-I wanna go there" my finger pointed at a nightwear store. 

I see some lace clothes on mannequins. Jaebum turned to the store and then gave me a look. 

I guess, I wouldn't be buying them. 

I frown, but he wrapped his arm around me and started walking but suddenly I felt flash on my face. He winced, covering my face only for jaebum to growl. Who are they?

Why there are flashes? 

I was pushed inside the store and jaebum closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. " you are angry?" I pouted in sadness. 

He pulled down his mask and sighed.

" I am a very known man in Korea, I can't go out without this. Let buy things in here and we will drive back home" 

" w-who are they?" I asked, blinking at him with a questioning look.

" they are bad people, dove. They spread rumors" he patted my back and kissed the top of my head. I pouted even more. People are again looking at us, why?

" um.. Can I buy this?" I touched the article and jaebum's eyes widen. 

" dove, this is not a top" he stabbed my hand, pulling it back to my side. 

I pouted at him " why? I wanna wea—  
Baby, you wouldn't be able to wear this. This is for for women section, let's go to boys one, okay?" 

" dove, this is not a top" he stabbed my hand, pulling it back to my side. 

I pouted at him " why? I wanna wea—Baby, you wouldn't be able to wear this. This is for for women section, let's go to boys one, okay?" 

I nodded.

Okay, if he wants, then I'll wear what he asks for. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
JAEBUM  
He giggled in his seat, his legs against his chest and his head resting on his knees. 

He was pouting all the way in the store but I helped him to buy good pairs of lace and satin silk shorts and some lace top for him. Knowing well that it can rash his skin, I asked for the high quality one, made with cotton and silk chiffon. 

Right now, the cutie was laughing at me because I got ice-cream on my nose because of the bump on the road. I gave him back his ice-cream and wiped my nose with the napkin. 

I shook my head, chuckling at him. He licked his ice-cream and looked outside. " what did we buy today, dove?" 

" night wear, undergarments, pants, jeans, shirt, sweatshirts, socks and ice-cream!" he giggled counting on his fingers. 

❤❤  
"jinyoung, what's the matter, why your eyes are red?" I asked, inspecting his face, looking for any cut or bruise. He bit his lips and handed me my phone back. 

I kept the phone beside me and pulled him close on the bed. He sniffled, looking down at his hands. " hey, baby, tell me" I insisted, my one hand wrapped around the waist, while the other one placed behind jinyoung's head. 

He just nestled into me and cried " they are not picking up my phone" 

" who, dove?" 

" my p-parents" he sobbed. He grabbed the phone and dialed the number again. I patted his back and took the phone from him, bringing it near to my ear. 

The number you have dialed is not responding. 

I pulled the phone away and sighed. 

" they'll pick up, soon" I comforted but he shook his head. " I called them more than 5 times. " 

" it's okay, we will meet them, dove." I said, wiping his tears. I don't want to see him cry. I kissed his cheek and soothed his hair. 

" can I ask you something?" he asked, his head resting on my chest and I hummed. 

" father said, if I go to you, the loan he has taken, the amount will be lessened. D-did I helped them with the money?" 

What kind of rubbish they have said to him? 

My brows knitted in annoyance and I shook my head. " no, baby dove. I never made that deal. You are not an object that can do such things. I brought young my own will. "

I saw, tears brimmed in his big doe eyes and quickly wiped the tears. 

" no crying, okay. I want my jinyoung to live happily but we have an agreement and some important things to talk on. Come on, wash your face, look at my dove, crying for useless things. You should have showed me clothes instead, maybe dress up for it?" 

Jinyoung grinned and biting his lips, he nodded. " o-okay" 

He is so sweet that I can't resist him. 

I kissed his cute pink cheeks multiple times and he ran to the bathroom giggling. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
The omega sat on the bed, nibbling on the mochi that jaebum especially ordered for him. Tugging his pillow like a plushie, he ate and giggled, watching TV. He really enjoyed the taste and the he was not able to stop himself from blushing. The compliments thrown at him, countless times are enough to send him in little space. 

Now, jinyoung was in little space. 

" so beautiful, baby!"

" they suit you so good. You are amazing!"

" my dove is my model" 

They were enough to send him cloud 9, jinyoung was embarrassed and flustered, he didn't know how to react to on those things. He just kept his head down and smiled hearing all the words. 

" dove, are you comfortable?" jaebum asked as he stepped inside the room. The omega nodded and kept the box of mochi aside and shifted close to the alpha, to take a look at the file cover pages. 

" what is this?" jinyoung asked, pointing at the paper and jaebum nodded, brought it to jinyoung. 

" they are rules and the other page it our six months of our relationship validation. Then we both are free" 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
I am so tired. 😓  
What is this? What will they do in six months?   
Will our baby break down?   
What about jinyoung?   
I am suspicious about jaebum, at the end he is the mafia.   
I really wanted this to be a soft book.  
I hope you guys are supporting my book. 😭😭  
Thank you all!!


	6. Chapter 6

Jinyoung lied on the bed, keeping quiet and sobbing in his pillow.

An agreement for six months. 

They said, he chose him as his mate, when in reality, jinyoung was just a trial. Mean, if he survives with jaebum or not. That's why his parents were not picking up the call? 

Why they paired him to a person like jaebum? 

He hugged the pillow, which was his plushie substitute and only thing, he had for his comfort at the moment.  
They said, he'll get plushie but jaebum never said anything about it. He doesn't even have any idea about him.   
What was I thinking? A handsome man like that, so rich and famous, will have me as his mate? I will be replaced, I know. He thought. He can't even call him his mate, now. He can't even think of future with him.   
He was like a fragile vase and now he was cracked and slowly his pieces were falling, hurting him little by little.   
And rules?   
Jinyoung was not supposed to have any outside connection, he can't be open about his relationship, unless and until the alpha says. 

He can't be pregnant in this six months. 

If he attends any college, he wouldn't go anywhere without jaebum's permission. 

He can't see any other alpha.

Sleep overs not allowed. 

He will only go out with the alpha and no-one else, only in alpha's command. 

Needs anything, ask alpha. 

I am from nowhere, now. I don't belong to any of the place. His cries muffled in the pillow. 

All he could do was follow the rules and nothing else. 

The door of the bedroom creaked open and jinyoung wiped his tears but they weren't stopping. He sniffled, looking down and played with the corner of the pillow. 

His face was engulfed by the warm hand and he took a deep breath but the sound of cries left his mouth. He looked up at the alpha, staring the dominant male with his teary, red eyes. 

" you shouldn't be crying over this " the alpha muttered. His tone, heavy and sigh filled. Jinyoung, gently pushed the alpha's hand away and shook his head. " i-i am not crying" he whimpered. 

.Jaebum's jaws clenched a little, seeing the little omega crying, left a pang of hurt in his heart. " do you think so?" he asked with a chuckle. Jinyoung innocently nodded, sniffling multiple times. 

Jaebum sat on the edge of the bed, he grabbed the only pillow from the omega and throwing it on the bed, he rested his head on the pillow, lying down. 

Soon, his hand extended and grabbed jinyoung's hand and pulled him too to lie down and jinyoung rested his head on jaebum's arms with the close proximity. 

" wh-why did you brought me so much of clothes, when y-you knew, we will end after 6 months?" the omega asked, his hand playing with the alpha'sg fingers. 

" are you satisfied with wearing my shirt and nothing else inside?" he snickered.

Jinyoung furiously shook his head. 

" why didn't you took my sister? They are so beautiful and for them, you don't even need any contract" he said, his voice almost cracking in sadness. 

" you don't understand, jinyoung" jaebum sighed, huffing as if he was annoyed. 

" I am sorry, I am dumb" he mumbled, apologizing for something he was not. 

Jaebum pulled the omega, close to his chest and buried his face in jinyoung's neck and grumbled " I am in mafia. Even though, I am so lenient to you but in reality, I am really bad, maybe you decide to leave me?" he questioned back to the omega. 

" and where will I go?" jinyoung asked as a matter of fact. " I really have no place to go. I don't even know the way back to my house" he pouted. 

Jaebum gently caressed the beautiful face of the omega as his eyes stared into the beautiful orbs. " in this small time, I have grown attached to you, jinyoung" he whispered, his eyes running all over the small face of jinyoung. He was perfect in every way.

Jaebum leaned down, his lips reaching out for a kiss when he was stopped by the hands landed on his chest. " no.. We can't" the smaller shook his head. 

Jaebum frowned, jinyoung was easy but so complicated. Jaebum pushed the small hands away and grabbed jinyoung's neck, massaging the skin behind. " why?" he asked. 

Jinyoung blushed and replied " be-because you will leave me and I-I wanna do it with my p-permanent mate"   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jinyoung was enough hurt, so to subside his pain, he tried to study but failed badly. He didn't wanted to face any bad things anymore. He hugged the pillow and rested his head, staring at things. 

Jinyoung pulled open the drawer attached on the bed, few packs of cigarettes, papers from here and there, and few silver packets. 

Jaebum left the room before in anger on what jinyoung said. It was obviously what jinyoung thinks. It's okay not to initiate things if they are not supposed to. Jinyoung sighed, lying on the bed, rolling here and there. 

He pouted, looking at his clothes. 

They are so expensive. 

He decided to keep the one wearing and stored the other clothes in jaebum's section. 

He had his old jeans, panties and silk shirt. He saw how the day ended so soon, jinyoung neatly folded his jeans and placed it on his shelve beside his books. He took his shirt and panties and took it to the bathroom. 

Realising that the clothes were of expensive material, so he washed them softly with hands and in cold water. I don't want him to feel that I am wasting his money. 

They are really expensive, I should wear it less. He thought and hung it on the wire. 

He took his own clothes and went inside the shower room. Twisting the knob, he quickly took a shower, his body felt so light and relaxed, he didn't wanted to leave the shower room but he had to as he didn't like those worm like fingers. 

The soap smelled like jaebum and he softly smiled at it. At least he has six months.   
.  
He wore panties and his silk shirt in which he came in the house and left his wet hair to dry it on its own. He felt so good after a shower, no wonder jaebum took shower all the time. 

He walked inside the room and gasped softly, when he saw the alpha sitting near the desk and his eyes in the sheets, kept in front of him. 

Jinyoung licked his lips and gulped the lump in his throat, gripping the hem of his shirt, pulling it down, trying hide something, which was already seen. 

" why your clothes are in my closet and your old jeans in yours?" even though jaebum was not looking at him, he knew, he was looking at him. 

Jinyoung bit his lip, thinking for any excuse to get away but failed. 

" t-they.... I-I thought, they can come in use for the other ma— jinyoung, they are yours" jaebum interjected, now looking at him, with anger in his eyes. 

" I am s-sorry, I wasted your money and t-time. I am sorry..... I am d-dumb and I bought them" he fiddle with the fabric, sniffling and just in seconds, tears started flowing down uncontrollably. 

Jaebum wanted to smack his pen in his hand to do such thing to the omega, who was such a good baby with a good heart. 

He sat up from his seat and placing his pen near to the paper and pushing away the chair, he walked to the omega, who was furiously rubbing his eyes. 

He let his strong arms wrap around the omega and pull him to his chest. 

The omega tried to push away and struggled, trying to avoid the contact and the feels he was starting to feel. 

Jaebum's curled arms tighten more and he nestled the fluffy omega against him. He pressed small kisses on head, trailing it down to the forehead and templesband cheeks. 

" why do you behave like that?" he asked, the anger was gone and replace with dejection. 

" I don't " 

" I see it, I feel it. I have grown so close and took liking in you in few days. I think I would fall in love with you, if I pass a month with you." jaebum grumbled, hugging him close. 

" no, you can't. " jinyoung pouted, hiding his face in alpha's chest. 

" we don't know, what will happen in this coming 6 minutes and you are thinking so much about the coming six months" 

" I am dumb and sil— no you are not, my dove" jaebum cut his sentence, looking into his eyes. 

" you don't have to run away from me. 

I told you, I wouldn't hurt you. I am a mafia but I do have feelings and I feel so close to you. I like you" 

" you can't like me" jinyoung whimpered. 

" and why is that?" jaebum asked, his hand slide down to the thighs and picked up the omega, who wrapped his legs around his waist.

I.... I not pretty and I am dumb. I don't understand thin— but you are still pretty to me, in everyway" jaebum grinned, gently rubbing the omega's ear, jinyoung smiled behind the sweater paw of his hand. 

Jaebum stared at jinyoung, who stopped laughing and looked at the intense stared at the alpha's. A person really existed in his life, who stared at him with so much of sincerity. 

Suddenly, jinyoung's eyes widen when he felt jaebum's quick peck on his lips. Before he could rise up from the heart attack, he was kissed again. 

" your lips feel so soft again mine. I really have those" jaebum chuckled, gently cupping the side of the neck of omega and once again, he leaned down and kissed jinyoung. 

Those pecks were enough to share between them. 

It's better to live in the amount they got, rather than spending it in regret.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Chapter out!!!   
Jaebum is a sweetheart, don't think otherwise. 😩  
Jinyoung is such a cute baby.   
By the way, will something happen?   
Any opinion on the characters?  
Jaebum is a bitch, jinyoung's Bitch!  
Thank you for reading!!  
Love you my babies?! 💗💗💗💙💙💙💙


	7. Chapter 7

After a long time jinyoung got a good sleep and didn't wanted leave the bed, when alpha was beside him. He wanted to lie down forever and leave the world behind. 

" nwo, please, don't gwo" he pouted, hugging the alpha's arm and snuggling into him. 

" I have work, little dove" jaebum replied softly. He fingers gently played with the omega's cheek, finding it cute and fluffy. 

Jinyoung frowned and nodded slowly. 

" can we gwo out befowe my school opens, jaebum?" jinyoung asked, looking up at him with lots of hopes. 

" where do you wanna go?" jaebum smiled, pinching that cheek and jinyoung shrugged " wherever ywo wike" 

Jaebum didn't say much, his eyes landed on the wall clock. " I am really late for my work, dove. I'll be back soon"

" ywo are boss, how are ywo late?" he blinked in confusion. His mind not able to take the small thing and it was, jaebum was boss and he needed to be on time to keep his workers on time. 

" I am going and please don't go into the kitchen" jaebum said and jinyoung was strictly not allowed in the kitchen. The little omega did knew how to cook, so the alpha didn't wanted any mishap. 

" can I gwo and watch TV?" he grinned at jaebum. Poking his finger in his cheek, making himself cute so that the alpha says, yes. 

" okay, you can watch TV, but you will sit really away from it." jaebum said the another rule and jinyoung nodded like a good boy. 

Jaebum walked inside the bathroom, while jinyoung snuggled in the feather like bed. The bed was so soft and fluffy, his hands just cannot stop running over it.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" sir, are we going to the founders party?" 

Jaebum looked at yugyeom, his questioning glance made clear for yugyeom that his boss forgot about it. 

The founders party? The organization we worked with previously?" yugyeom asked, making him remember but jaebum sighed. 

" didn't we killed the leader? I mean we just mobbed them and killed them?" jaebum rubbed his chin thinking deeply and yugyeom's face turned into confusion. " yes, yes, but that person will be absent as you killed him " 

" anyways, where's the money, I asked for?" jaebum asked, writing cheque of five hundred million to donate in a charity to turn it into white money. 

" sir, we just gave that man warning, we will be visiting that man tonight with Bangchan".

Jaebum gave a curt nod and took out his wallet. " yugyeom, go and buy some soft toys, they should be of good quality and I see any thing cheap or low, I'll throw you" 

" okay, sir. How much do you want?" 

Jaebum thought and then he realized, he needed an almira to keep them too, so he replied " buy a big cabinet, too. And for soft toys, just buy three for now. I'll see for later" jaebum said, without minding to yugyeom's work and did his work. 

When jaebum reached to his house, he was welcomed with a switched off TV and the omega sleeping on the carpet with a blanket on top and his pillow under him. 

Loosing his ties, jaebum walked to the sleeping omega and picked him up with blanket. Jinyoung whined, trying to get a comfortable position but jaebum quiet him down. 

" little dove, why are you on floor? You need to know that you are Don's Donna " jinyoung blinked and just pouted. 

" I don't understand what are you saying?" he asked with sleepy voice and jaebum chuckled, walking inside their bedroom.

" I am not going to marry you" he whimpered and jaebum gently grabbed jinyoung's neck, his hand with a light pressure, massaging his neck. " little dove, I marry you or keep you, both are same. You are totally mine" 

Jinyoung blushed and bit his lips and jaebum let his hand slide down to the omega's pants and he pulled them down. " what are you dowing?" he frowned, feeling sleepy. 

" dressing you up for night" he whispers felt tickling in jinyoung's ear and soon his shirt was off too. " why?" he asked. Jaebum tsk. His questions were too much. Jaebum ran his calloused hands on jinyoung's back, sending his shiver. 

He took his shirt from drawer and pulled it down from jinyoung's head. 

" look at you, just ready for me" as he said, he pulled down jinyoung's boxer harshly. 

" w-why?!" jinyoung whimpered, falling back on to the bed. 

Jaebum smirked and took off his coat and ruffled his hair, making it messy.

" nwo.... We can't. W-why are ywo dowing?" jinyoung whimpered, his eyes watered as he saw the alpha in front of him turning into a evil beast. 

" jaebum.... Why?" jinyoung squeezed his legs together, trying to save his sanity and innocence, his cute sock covered legs pressing on jaebum's clothes thighs. 

" come, my little dove." he chuckled, grabbing jinyoung's ankle, kissing the skin softly. Jinyoung shook his head and jaebum leaned down hovering over the omega, he was scared of the male again. 

He lips quivered and his chest heaved with panic. " my, my look at you so adorable, my little dove look so cute while crying and begging. My baby" he cooed at the omega and pulled away, bringing him in his arms and placing kisses on jinyoung's face and lips.

Jinyoung buried himself in the alpha's chest and cried, hiccuping and not able to form words. " did I scare you so much, my baby?" he asked, hugging and rocking him. Jinyoung nodded furiously, hiding his face. 

" my little Donna, will never be harmed by me like this. I am sorry but you look so amazing and adorable in this" jaebum chuckled, sliding bloomer shorts on jinyoung's legs and the shorts hug his cute round back. 

Jaebum tried to pat that plum bum but jinyoung wiggled his butt, scowling cutely at the alpha. " you wouldn't marry, why? You are so cute and beautiful" 

" now, I really don't wanna." he pouted and jaebum rolled his eyes and felt things inside his pants. 

" will you marry me, if I give you plushies?" he wiggled his eyebrows.   
.  
Jinyoung bit his lips, looking at the alpha. His mom even said, that man will give you plushies. Remembering that, he nodded, and jaebum again, pulled that cute little lip away from his teeth. " my little dove, really want that lip to be bitten" 

Jaebum quickly left a small peck on jinyoung's lips, and jinyoung blushed, hiding his face behind his hands and shaking his head. 

Jaebum took out his phone and called yugyeom. 

" yugyeom, bring the bags in" 

Jinyoung was on his knees, on the bed, his hands resting on jaebum's shoulder and his height matching jaebum's but still short to him. " what did ywo buy?" he asked in excitement. 

Jaebum bopped jinyoung's nose with a kiss and wrapping his one arm around the omega, he turned around and showed his the bag that yugyeom left inside the room beside the door. 

" what do you think, they are?" jaebum smirked and jinyoung bit his index finger, smiling at jaebum, thinking about and shook his head, not knowing what to say.   
He left jinyoung's side and walked to the door and brought all the packets.   
" take a look" 

Jinyoung bit his lips and when he saw cute plushies, his heart warmed up and he teared again with overwhelmed feeling. " my dove crying again?" he chuckled softly and jinyoung hugged the plushie. " it's so pwetty, thank you" he sniffled and looked at the alpha, who just smiled at him, making his heart flutter.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
J I N Y O U N G

" Why did you do that?" I asked, hugging my new plushie, the scent of the new plushie was something else and I really loved. So, now it means I have to marry him? I thought.

" I just wanted to tease you. So cute" he laughed at me. 

" what if died with heart attack?" I pouted and suddenly my face was harshly pulled towards him and his eyes turning black. Really, into black. 

" say it again, and I'll break you" the small growl coming from him, terrified me. 

I shook my head and gulped at him. He looked so dangerous to me. " you wouldn't talk about death, you are my Donna and they don't talk about death" my breathing hitched and he sweetly smiled at me. His hand slipping on the top of my bum and I went rigid. 

" relax" he said, my eyes never leaving his face. I am so silly, I cannot scold him like that. 

" only my dove, you can scold me and I'll treat you with so much of love and compassion. " his words always made me in the shade of dark pink. 

I nodded and he placed a little kiss on my forehead and cleared his throat.

" little dove, tomorrow is party and you are coming with me, you are my beautiful and handsome Donna, you have to be there" 

I played with the plushie and nodded understanding the situation. 

" one more thing, you will call me sir, and give all people respect. " his voice turned into stone hard and I nodded.  
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Jaebum is a tease and I do really love baby jinyoung. 

We are coming near to the pg13, calm your tits.   
Good or bleh. 

Thank you reading.


	8. Chapter 8

(8)

" chocolate shake" 

The alpha nodded and pulling his cap even more down to his face, walked to the counter to order food. He ordered cola for himself and shake for his omega. Meanwhile, jinyoung on his seat looked into the small bags. 

The cutie saw many things at the road side shop and decided to buy them and they were worth. Those poor people smiled at him while handing the bag. 

Jinyoung wore a stripped shirt and jeans with canvas shoes. He was really comfortable with the clothes. 

He was so excited to reach home and open his new stationary products. 

Jinyoung wore a stripped shirt and jeans with canvas shoes. He was really comfortable with the clothes. 

He was so excited to reach home and open his new stationary products.   
" hey!" he looked up with a smile only to find it was someone else not jaebum. 

He ignored the person and looked away. " are you trying to ignore me. What are you waiting for, let's go out somewhere" jinyoung kept looking away, waiting for jaebum to return. 

He felt the stranger's hand near his face when it was harshly pulled back. 

His eyes widen, when he saw how jaebum tightly grabbed the man's hand and crushing it badly. 

Jinyoung panicked and got up from his seat only to go back at his previous position when jaebum glared at him. 

He saw the man in pain and his breathing increased. He was screaming and jaebum pushed him from the chair. 

People around them, stared the scene and they started mumbling things. Their eyes like rat, moving here and there in nervousness. " s-sir" jinyoung hiccuped, his shoulders trembled. He could hear the cracking of the bones in the stranger's hand. 

" dare to touch him and I'll pull out your limbs"he growled at the male through his mask and then taking his seat, he sat down at jinyoung with the crescent shape of his eyes. 

He was smiling at it jinyoung. " drink it, little dove. " he pushed the cup and jinyoung slowly pushed his hand forward to take it. 

" no body will touch you, my baby" he said to jinyoung, who stopped in the middle of gulping and nodded as he gulped down the cold chocolate shake. 

" d-do you want some?" he showed to the alpha, who nodded and took a sip. 

Once they were done, jaebum glanced at the people and smirked internally. 

The man behind the mask, lurking among them was none other than, Im jaebum. 

" sir, can we go home. I am sleepy and tired." jinyoung whined softly in needy tone and jaebum nodded without any objection. 

" thank you" he smiled and jaebum took bags from his hand and asked the driver to load them in car. Suddenly his phone rung and he picked it up. 

" sir, for the founders party, we have arranged your clothes" yugyeom said and jaebum aborted the call after a short hum. 

" come on, little dove, it's time to go home" he chuckled and jinyoung entered inside, followed by jaebum.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jinyoung hesitantly opened his bag and took out things that he found cute and jaebum, one by one put them on the display. He cleared up shelve for jinyoung keep his things. 

" even though they don't go with my room, it's fine as long as you like it. "

Jaebum kisses jinyoung's side of head and ruffled his hair. Jinyoung blushed and pulled away from the alpha. " thank you" he politely said and kissed jaebum's cheek in appreciation. 

He went total red when jaebum tapped on lips, asking one more kiss on his lips. Jinyoung hesitant leaned down and planted his lips on jaebum, who smirked and his hand grabbed the omega's head from behind, giving him no space to pull away. 

His eyes widen and his small fist hit the alpha's chest. " omegas don't hit their husband" jaebum grumbled, his mouth trailing down towards jinyoung's neck, leaving small, small kisses on the side and jinyoung pouted, pushing away the alpha. 

" alphas don't tease their mate, too" he pouted deep and looked away, he was so shy and submissive that he wasn't able to do anything. Jaebum grinned, chuckling at his cute bride. 

He grabbed his chin and made jinyoung look at him. " I can tease you as long as I want. You are mine" the colour of his eyes changed into a darkest shade and jinyoung nodded.

" o-okay" he mumbled, taking his bag and walking back to the bedroom. 

" are we going out?" he asked, probably not in the mood to go and wanted a good sleep. 

Jaebum just nodded and walked to the closet. Jinyoung sat on the bed and fiddle with his fingers and a concern look on his face. He wanted to in little space. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to do nothing. He was tired. 

The little baby was tired. 

" what's the matter, you don't wanna go?" jaebum asked. It looked like the alpha was ready for the shower and looking at the time, he realised, it would be really late for his omega, if he attends it. 

Jinyoung didn't say much, he didn't wanted to upset the alpha, so he hesitantly shook his head. Jaebum sighed and walked to the alpha " you know, I don't like it, when someone lies to me" he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Jinyoung looked down biting his lips and shook his head. " I am tired. I am sleepy too, I don't wanna go" hearing this, the alpha smiled and kissed the omega on lips. " it's okay, my little dove. I know, you'll be tired and be irritated, if you wouldn't get much sleep at night. It's okay, if you don't go. 

Come, my baby, at least take night bath" he grabbed jinyoung's hand hot pull him up and then he scooped him in his arms. 

Jinyoung looked down biting his lips and shook his head. " I am tired. I am sleepy too, I don't wanna go" hearing this, the alpha smiled and kissed the omega on lips. " it's okay, my little dove. I know, you'll be tired and be irritated, if you wouldn't get much sleep at night. It's okay, if you don't go. 

Come, my baby, at least take night bath" he grabbed jinyoung's hand hot pull him up and then he scooped him in his arms. 

" we will shower tonight and once you are tuck in the bed, I'll go" he gently said as he pulled off jinyoung's shirt and then pants, leaving him socks and panties. Once the socks were off, he pulled jinyoung in the shower area and turned the knob of the shower. 

" what temperature, dove?" 

" not too cold, not too hot" he flushed in front of the alpha, who stood in front of his small body. Now the temperature was set, jaebum stepped forward and hugged the omega, strong, possessive arms, wrapped around his narrow body. 

" y-you are not wearing anything" jinyoung stuttered, feeling his alpha, poking on his abdominal area. 

" we don't wear anything while showering, my baby. That's nothing new" he chuckled and let his hand run over the sline body of the omega, feeling soft and milky skin under his palm.

" are we gonna stand like this?" he cutely asked, his hands shyly placed on the alpha's chest. " baby, you are standing like this, in this position, with a man, who is so powerful and everyone's dream. Can't you just let me stand with you for a while? You are not doing fair with your admirer, baby boy" he smirked, his lips connecting jinyoung's shoulder, nibbling on the white skin, as the water sprayed on them.   
Jinyoung, giggled and shook his head.

" of course I can't let you, jaebum but we are not getting cleaned like this" he giggled, showing his cute smile like kitten. Jaebum gently pushed the omega against the wall and leaned his face against the omega. 

" where do you want cleaning, baby boy?" 

" don't we shower for whole body?" he asked, wondering, why the most powerful alpha was asking him. 

Jaebum chuckled and leaned down to his height and placed a kiss on his forehead, letting it linger there for few seconds before pulling away. 

He pulled away, just some centimeters away, his eyes looking deep into jinyoung's and biting his lips. 

" do you know, my little dove, that you are in danger?" he asked out of blue and jinyoung's eyes widen. He pushed himself against the wall, his hands hugging his body. 

" w-what are you gonna to do me?" he asked with shaky voice and jaebum tilted his head, smirking. 

Both of his hands raised up, impressioning claw and he whispered 

" I'll tickle you" and he attacked. 

Cuz, jaebum protec and also attack!

The laughter filled in the bathroom for a long time and soon seriousness filled in. Jaebum quickly washed his omega and they left the bathroom.  
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Jaebum

He lay down in my gray shirt and black boxers, hugging the new plushie, looking at me with those cute big kitten eyes. My hand running on his naked thigh, relaxing him as he stared at me. 

" why are you looking at me like that?" I scoffed. 

" I'll be fine, jaebum?" more than a statement, it was like a question. 

" you'll be fine, my dove. If anything happens, just call me once and I'll be home, my baby" I leaned down and kissed his forehead multiple times. 

Even though, I said those words, I was highly doubting myself and my words.

He looked at me as if he was trying not to cry. 

It was my first time, leaving him alone at night. 

" I'll be back, soon, baby" I whispered, hugging him, letting my suit getting wrinkled, but I don't care, this suit was nothing in front of him. 

" bye, jaebum" he whimpered and I almost awed at him and pecked his lips and finally, I left the room.

Even though I am in the party, a small corner of my brain cannot stop thinking about apprehension. I don't know, it's just my mind or I am just thinking .   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
💗💗💗💗💗💗


	9. Chapter 9

I can hear the growling sound. 

I felt my sweat rolling down from the side of my head and I rustled, trying to push it away but it didn't. 

The growling was increasing and increasing. 

My eyes shot open and I sat up. My hugged myself. Looking around, all I saw was darkness, nothing else. It was dark and chill and no sign of jaebum. Switching on the lamp on my table, I glanced at the wall clock. 1:00 am. 

It's been two hours since jaebum left. 

Then I heard growling and looked down. I was hungry. Last time I ate, it was 7 at night and now, I really wanted to eat something. Should I call him? I thought. 

What if I disturb him? I shook my head and pushed away my phone. 

I pushed my covers away and swinging my leg down, I slipped them into my slippers. Unlocked the bedroom door and walked to my destination, kitchen. 

Is there no chef? I wondered but it's one am so I guess they all went to sleep. 

I walked in, and my eyes sparkled looking at the fine kitchen. I opened the fridge door, because that's the only food source. I saw eggs. 

Jaebum makes sometime, I hope I remember. 

Taking one egg, I brought it to the island and placed two bowls. 

I brought spring onions, too. 

So, I have to cut them. 

I started chopping it, even though I was doing, I was scared from inside, jaebum restricted me in kitchen but I can work. It's eas— "ouch!" I pulled my hand away, yelping at the pain. 

I saw blood and my heart beat increased. I cut my skin and it burning! I ran to the sink but even after washing, the blood was oozing out. 

What am I supposed to do? I am so dumb and stupid. I wiped my eyes but whined loudly when I touched it with my right hand, all the onion juices from my hand got into my eyes. 

Everything looked so blurry and it was hurting me, I didn't wanted to cry. If jaebum come, he's going to punish me and I don't want that but it's all messy now. 

I sobbed, and furiously rubbed my eyes with the hem of my shirt. 

I need to go back. It's good, if I don't eat. It will cause trouble to jaebum and I don't want that. 

I was placing the egg back at it's place, when I heard faking coughing. 

I stopped on my track. 

What did he looked like, angry? Pissed? He is going to beat me and punish me and I don't want to be punished. My internal thought were enough to make me cry on place. 

" what was the rule, little dove?" 

" I am sorry, jae— I am asking, what was the rule?" he sounded so harsh. 

" not to step into kitchen in your absence" I mumbled looking down. 

My finger hurts so much! 

I stepped back. 

" I am sorry, jaebum. I was sho hungry. I am so sorry" I repeated them. I was shaking, I am so dumb and silly. I am so greedy. 

I see him walking towards me and I was ready to take slap or anything. 

" you should have called me, my baby" 

I kept looking down. " I am so sorry." 

My mom always told me to eat less. 

I ate less but here, I turned greedy. I hate it, why I didn't listen to her. I am a pig. 

"show me your hand" he asked, only for me to shook me head. 

" I a-am sorry, don't punish me pwease"   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Jaebum

I knew something was wrong as soon as I entered my house. In the party, I was not able to eat anything and my head was running over jinyoung. I knew my mate was a little baby. I just wanted him to open up with me.

I knew, he was tired and wanted to sleep but he wanted cuddles and affections too. He was like a lost kitten. 

I heard whimpers, sobbing and rustling from the kitchen and I knew it very well that my little dove was in a big trouble for breaking rule. 

I know, he didn't broke them intentionally because what I have noticed, he is extremely submissive, someone not bratty and he doubt himself so much. He is just the way I want. He is much more better. 

This six months contract is like, I tried to have few mates before, but few were gold diggers, whore and I just killed them. I am a mafia, what do you expect? 

If he was a brat or a bitchy one, I would have thrown him, but he is the most disciplined and I know, he will be my queen, but I still need time to judge him well, it doesn't take time for people to change. 

" what was the rule, little dove?" I asked, making my voice harsh, to make him submit but my poor baby was already scared and trembling. When I didn't get the answer, I wanted, I went harsher. 

When he replied to my question, I smirked but he missed it. He kept looking down as if I was ready to cut his head. 

I could smell blood and I know, he harmed himself. My dove doesn't know how to cook and he is kind hearted that he didn't wanted to wake up the chef. 

The previous omega I had, legit made my servant sleep in the kitchen for his own personal work. 

I padded closer to him and grabbed his chin. " you should have called me,my baby" I said. His eyes were red and they looked veiny and area around was pinkish. 

He hurt himself unintentionally. 

He kept apologizing but I didn't care. 

" show my your hand" I asked but he hid it behind his back and I sighed. 

" I am sorry, don't punish me, pwease"

I chuckled and said " that is something inevitable, my baby boy" he started crying, grabbing his hair from his uninjured hand and other was in my grasp. 

I place his hand under the water for few second and taking out my napkin, I pressed it on the wound. 

" you broke a rule, dove. How can I leave you like that. " I said, dragging him out of the kitchen. 

" I am sorry... Please don't" he cried in my arms, begging me not to punish him. " get on your knees and grab the edge of the couch"

He climbed on the couch and stood on his knees, facing away from me, his hands resting up on the backrest of the couch. I hovered over him, my hand trapping him in between. I smiled and spoke " I know, it was your not but you broke a rule, baby. All sins are the same and equal. The person has to pay for it, whether it's a small sin or big" saying, I kissed his head and pulled away. 

I let my hands go under jinyoung's shirt, to grab the hem of his boxers and slide them down, his pale, round and soft ass appeared, ready to be redden by me. 

" you are going to count on each spank and say ' I am sorry, daddy' do you understand?" I demanded. He nodded, whimpering at my voice. 

" yes" he replied. 

" yes, what?" I raised my voice, making him flinch. 

" ye-yes, daddy" he whimpered. 

" one, I am sorry, daddy" his tears started falling on the first hit. I grabbed the slapped area and squeezed, making him cry even more and I slapped again and he clenched himself in pain and stuttered. 

" tw-two, I am s-sorry, daddy" he cried, resting his head on the couch, his cheek was warm just after two slaps. "okay, little dove, I am gonna just spank you three times only. "

I smacked his ass for the last time and he just barely spit out the words. He pulled up his boxers and grabbing his waist, I turned my crying baby around to hug him. " you are so brave, baby." I praised him, and kissed the side of his head. He hide his face in my chest. 

He is my sweetheart. 

So precious for me.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

The morning's breakfast went quiet. Jinyoung didn't spoke nor jaebum. He was in a weird mood, he checked his watch and picked up his phone. 

" Bangchan, set my meeting till eight at night. We probably have some work before noon. Yugyeom went for rooster fight, you are assign for my work. Collect all the data and call them. 

You are gonna pay visit to Parks, bring me the thing I asked for " 

Jinyoung's eyes shifted to alpha but he quickly averted in embarrassment. He was red since morning and munching on the bread jam like kitten. 

Jaebum signaled his servant to take his plate. He wore his coat and looked at jinyoung, who eating quietly. 

" come on, jinyoung you'll be late for school" he called the omega, who slowly nodded and picked up his bag, following the alpha. 

" you got all your books?" jaebum asked as he ignited the engine. 

Jinyoung nodded and looked out of the window. 

" I hope you have got everything" he mumbled, jinyoung nodded looking, still looking outside. 

" little dove, are you angry with me?" he asked, with sadness in his voice. 

" no, I am not, jaebum. See you at night" he replied, playing with the strap of his new bag and jaebum opened the child lock, for jinyoung to get out. 

His eyes moved with jinyoung's body movements and he chuckled softly. 

"jinyoung!" he called him from the car, wanted to have small moment with his baby boy. Jinyoung came running and stood in front of the door of jaebum's side. 

" yes?" his voice so soft and cute. 

" give me your hand" jinyoung bit his lips and slowly extended his arm. Jaebum caught his wrist and turned it, showing the back of his palm and kisses the small patch of skin. 

" have a good day, my baby" he smiled. 

" you too" jinyoung blushed and walked away, hugging his hand to his chest.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
sorry for such a late update!   
First punishment!   
Daddy jaebum knows about jinyoung baby.   
What's the surprise he is bringing from jinyoung's house???👀👀👀  
Was it good?   
Thank you so much for reading!!!  
I love you all!! Bye bye!!  
Did I tell you all that jus2 jb is the jaebum of the this book.


	10. Chapter 10

JINYOUNG

" who was that daddy?" 

My face snapped to the voice and my eyes widen when they fell on certain guy, wiggling his brows at me as if I was hiding something. I pouted and shook my head " no one, ten" 

" don't lie! I saw he kissed you hand, that was a gay move and he!certainly!looked!daddy!" he whined pointing his finger at me. " I can read people" he chuckled and I huffed. 

I grabbed his hand and moved him to the corner of the room. " I am getting married. " 

" oh! Okay yo— YOU WHAT!?" He screech at me and I winced. " ten, you are bringing attention" I sighed and walked back to my seat. I really wanna go back now but house is gonna be empty. 

I slumped on my seat and ten pouted. 

" you don't wanna marry that guy?" he asked and I was left speechless. He is going to abandon me after six months. 

" why don't you search for a daddy? Like online sites?" ten suggested, scratching his head. I am getting married only for six months and who will accept a dumbo like me. I shook my head and curled myself on my seat. 

I don't wanna cry in my class room but it's making me sad. He is just doing his duty in a responsible way, he said, it's only sixth months, he is not mine. 

" hey, don't cry. Your glasses are slipping down" ten teased me and whined, pushing my glasses back to my nose bridge. " don't tease me." I pouted and took out my book for the class. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

I was walking outside of the school, when I realised, I don't know the way back. I don't even know the place I live. My eyes widen when I stuck with the thought, how am I supposed to go back home. 

My heart stopped and took my phone out and my mind stopped working, looking at the screen blankly, not knowing, what to do. It's four pm and all the other omegas are going back home except me. 

I scrolled through my contact but I couldn't fine jaebum's number. 

How dumb I am!! I stomped my feet and slapped my head in anger. 

I am so stupid and idiot!!! 

Suddenly a car stopped near me, it was a big, black car. The tinted window slide down and I saw ten. 

" let me drop you!" the deep voice made me tilt me face to look at the man sitting on the driver's seat. 

" I am Johnny, ten's mate. Hop on, I'll drop you" he smiled at me and ten smirked, wiggling his brow. 

I opened the back door and sat inside. 

I don't know, if I reach my current home or not, I rub my face in my hand, trying to stop myself from going pathetic. How I don't know the route? 

The car halted and I looked up at confusion when I saw my old house. 

" your house, jinyoung" ten spoke. Not wanting to wait more for me, I got out of the car. " bye, jinyoung, meet you tomorrow!" with that the car soon diminished from my sight. 

" I guess, I have to be here" I wondered, taking slow steps. 

I rung the door bell and the door swung open with my mom's cheery face that turned into frown. She was not happy with my presence.

" did he left you already?" she asked in a weird tone and I shook my head, looking down. " can I come in, mo-mommy" she hurt me so bad. 

" you are already here so, come in " she left the door wide and went away shouting how I came back shamelessly.

"baby brother, youd don't know how to use charms" one of my sister said and I frowned. " because he doesn't have one!" the other shouted, laughing at me. 

I felt like a joke in my house and I wanted to run away, hide and cry somewhere. I am sure, she sold all my plushies, too. 

" I am calling, Mr. Im" mother announced and my lips tug out when my sisters went red. They got happy and giggly. " oh my gosh! I'll meet mister im, soon!" 

I just sat on the couch near to shoe rack like an outcast.

Why do they hate me? 

I don't know what she is talking about me but all I know is, she is complaining about me. If she complains, jaebum gonna spank me again. I don't want spankies. 

Sueddenly, I saw an emerging figure on the door and opening them, I found, it was ten, his hand was full with my water bottle. " jinyoung you forgot them" he smiled sweetly at me and gave a dirty look to my sister. 

" is this person, you gonna marry?" he exclaimed, pulling down his sunglasses and watching jaebum, who growled at him. I don't know about ten, but jaebum looked angry. 

I could feel that. He looked at me and his eyes went even more darker.

Am I gonna die today? 

Is he going to bring someone new abandoning me? 

He walked past me! He is going to take my sisters and leave me. Ugly and dumb head like me. 

" why the fuck my mate is sitting near to shoe rack?" I heard him growling. Hearing this, ten ran out of the house and I was left alone. " because he wanted to! He came here on his own or not! We don't know! Ask that mute of yours who doesn't have guts to answer!" 

My sister yelled at him. Everyone get hurt because of me. I am so bad, his mood will be off and he wouldn't be able to work. My hand rubbed the side of head in pain. Jaebum will get hurt and he'll leave. 

" I asked you to take my oldest daughter, Mr. Im, I never knew you would make such mistake. You don't know, jinyoung lacks in things, he is dumb, his brain is sl— SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU GOT MOUTH TO SPEAK! NOT TO SHIT!" 

I can't take this anymore, they are fighting because of me. They are fighting because I am so stupid.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Jinyoung quietly sat inside the car, his face hidden behind the alpha's jacket as he cried non stop.

" you broke two rules" jaebum said, without any emotion. 

Jinyoung didn't reply, he was hurt enough by those words that pierced in his heart. " I am gwoing to gwet hwit" he cried. Jaebum didn't reply. He just drove the car. He was boiling like a volcano. 

" I am scawed" he whimpered, when he felt the rise in speed of the car. His body was trembling in fear. With a drift, jaebum stopped the car in front of his house, and slammed the door closed as he left the car.

Before jinyoung could even get out, the doors war yanked open and jinyoung was pulled out of the car. 

Rather being harsh, the omega was gently scooped up by the alpha in arms. Jinyoung cried in his arm, not knowing what to do.

" dove, stop crying" he ordered, walking inside the bedroom, settling his omega on the bed. 

" I am not repeating after this, stop crying dove!" he growled loudly and jinyoung hiccuped, flinching on his place. 

Jinyoung shuddered and softly hiccuped. " I am sowwy. Y- you can scratch me..h-here" jaebum frowned at his little omega, who looked so scared and asking him to hurt him in another way. 

Jaebum grabbed those arms and pulled jinyoung to his chest. " why did you go to that house? It's a crazy, mad place. They will destroy you" he gently whispers, his hand rubbing jinyoung's back in up and down motion. 

" I am sowwy. I downt know the way back, jaebum. Why did you choose mwe? I am sho dumb and stupid. " he cried in his arms, feeling even more worse than ever. 

Jaebum snaked his arms under the omega's butt and lifted him in his arms, taking him to the bathroom. jinyoung quickly wrapped his legs around jaebum's waist and whimpered. 

" you are not dumb and stupid, you are my beautiful and sweet, omega. You study and believe in work while they just be in house and do nothing. " jaebum explained jinyoung, he wiped his tears away and dampening a soft towel, he wiped his face. 

Jinyoung looked down in embarrassment. He was so fragile and his face was already red and his eyes hurt. " you can't harm yourself. You are mine, okay? I can't let you get hurt" 

" ywo awe angwy" he sniffled. Jaebum chuckled and grabbing his omega by cupping his cheeks, he kissed him long on lips. " not on you, my baby. You looked so beautiful this morning, you ruined it by crying so hard for those stupids " 

" I am sowwy. I didn't mean to bweak rules. I got nwo one to share things" he pouted looking down. Jaebum admired his omega, he was so precious but still alone. Why jinyoung ended up with him. " you can share with me" jaebum chuckled. 

" I will annoy you" he shook his head. Jaebum huffed. He made jinyoung look up and pecked him on lips. " tell me, how was your day, what did you do? And from tomorrow, I'll send my car for you to pick you up. Today thing will not be repeated and I wouldn't punish you" he smiled softly at the omega, who smiled back at him. 

" I told ten about us. He is my only friend and after four months, we will be separated, he will go to America with his mate." he pouted and jaebum nodded. " we will also go out!" jaebum chuckled.

" where? But I don't have a passport" he pouted even more, embarrassed at the fact that be never went anywhere. 

" it's okay, we will make one. But first, we are going to get cleaned. I have a meeting in next hour and before that, I want you all set!" he winked and jinyoung blushed. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jaebum

" sir, we are trying our level best but we were not able to track that man" 

" if you had tried your best then that man would have been standing in front of me not your annoying face asking me for more money! All I wanted was his information! go away before I kill you!" I growled at the man, who walked hurriedly out of the room. 

I checked my watch and called yugyeom. " yugyeom, we won?" I asked. Even though, I knew, I still had that slight fear. " yes, boss, horse no. 6 won! We got all the money!!" I could feel his tone of happiness, surging I his veins. " we aborted the call and a smile plastered on my face. 

" Bangchan! Bring him in!" I yelled, folding my sleeves to my elbow and loosen my tie. 

The door banged open and Bangchan dragged the man inside, I loathed so much. He was half beaten up and his breathing ragged. 

" yes, Mr. Park? You had good time selling your son to me?!" I snarled, kicking him on the face.

" my mate is not a fucking object to sell you, motherfucker!" I yelled in rage.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
How was your day babies!!!!!???  
Wwas the chapter good?   
His family is a Bitch!  
I love jaebum and Bitch??!!!??! Something is revealed!!  
Got the surprise? He got for jinyoung?   
Don't worry, in this book, the drama queen is dead.   
I warned that jinyoung is an overly submissive baby. Don't worry, jb is there.   
Ughhhhh I need a this book jb in my life!! Guess what? Only fuckboys exist! 🙄  
I hope you all enjoyed! Lobe you all!!!!  
💗💗💗💗💙💙💙💙


	11. Chapter 11

" sir, does jinyoung knows about this?" yugyeom asked. 

My eyes snapped to the alpha, maintaining the perfect eye contact. I don't care, if I am cracking his pride. I don't want any harm to my donna, he is mine and he is not going to face any of those stupid shits, he has faced. 

" y-you are not g-getting away with this. J-jinyoung will know" his father coughed, clenching his chest. " shut up, Mr. Park. Didn't you sold your oldest daughter? In the name of arrange marriage you are selling them and making yourself a fortune. 

"What do you think, I wouldn't get to know about it? " I spat at him, throwing my cigarette at his face. 

He groaned in pain and I chuckled. 

" if your family behaved with my mate so well, I would have left you alone, but I am going to make you pay for his mental health." I sneered at him and signaled yugyeom to bring the whip. 

" I love it, when it makes sound" I laughed and grabbing the handle, I raised my hand and smacked the hunter. 

He screamed and screamed, till his voice gave away. His body filled with blue and black strips. I threw the whip away and smirked. " Bangchan, admit him in the hospital. Give a report of him meeting in an accident and he lost his voice." I gritted as I glared at the man. At the end of the sentence, I scissored my fingers, asking Bangchan for scissors. " cut off his tongues, I don't want him speaking" I grumbled and walked out of the basement. 

I checked the time, it was late at night and I know, my little dove must have fell asleep, so I quickly left my building and went to Audi, in ten minutes, I'll be home, and then, under the covers with my dove. 

Once I reached, I shooed the maids away, who asked me for the food. 

" sir, dinn— I told you, I don't wanna eat"

" sir, master ji— what? I told you I don't want to. Leave, please" she sighed and at last left me. I was walking up to the staircase, when I heard the small voice stopping me. 

" ja-jaebum? Y-you wouldn't eat with m-me?" my brows squinted and I turned to look at my omega, standing beside my chair with a cute pout. 

Chuckling, I shook my head and walked back to him. My hand wide open and as I reached to him, I hugged him, tight. I missed him so much. " how was your day, baby?" I asked, hugging him tight and squeezing him. 

Jinyoung giggled and smiled " it was good. What about you?" 

I smiled back. " fine, baby" 

" jaebum, do you wanna have dinner?" he asked me, blinking cutely and his hands already reaching for the plates. " did you ate?" I asked, sitting on my seat. He blushed and shook his head. 

He was going to serve me, but I grabbed his hand, shaking my head. 

He is not my servant, he is my dove, he should be seated with me and the servant should serve. I pulled jinyoung to me and patting my thigh, I asked him to sit on them.

He bit his lips, thinking and processing things in his mind, taking time. " do you want daddy to punish you for disobeying?" I asked with a low tone, resulting him to shook his head and he place his peach. 

" good boy, my dove" I played with his hair, while my other hand started placing food in the plate. " do you eat this?" I asked, picking up the piece of the the food and showing him. 

He slowly nodded and I placed them in plate. Jinyoung's head moved as I took everything he nodded at. He cutely scratched his neck and I wrapped my arm around him. 

" open your mouth, dove " I commanded and pushed the piece of food in his mouth for him to eat. 

His eyes went wide, as he chewed and squealed " it's so tasty " the tempura fried shrimps were his favorite, so feeding him one more, following with a piece of kimchi. 

I kissed him on lips and smiled. " why are you kissing me so much?" he asked. His head down I embarrassment him and to make him blush even more, I kept my spoon away and grabbing his face, I kissed him again. When we pulled away, he pouted at me. Scowling cutely. " if you keep kissing me, we will not be able to eat food" he played with fingers and opened his mouth for me to feed him. 

I chuckled and pushed a spoon full food in mouth. Soon, we finished our meal and jinyoung tried to run away from me, but my hand was tightly secured on his waist, so he whimpered, asking me to leave but I didn't wanted. 

" I-I wa-wanna go" he sudden whimpered loudly, making me look at him with confusion and his body freeing from my hold.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" what's the matter, dove? You can talk to me" jaebum sighed as he stood near the dresser, watching his baby being moody out of the blue. He was fine, eating food but now, he was hiding under the blanket, hugging his plush. 

He was not letting jaebum come near himself and whined loudly, whenever jaebum tried to do anything. Well, the thing was, jinyoung was so pampered by the alpha, that he wanted to be in little space and cry because of overwhelming. 

He never thought, he would go into little space because of affection. He was getting tired of trying to stop himself from crying. Jaebum took off his coat threw it away in a general direction of the cloth bag. 

He clenched his teeth, as he saw his omega's behavior. 

Jinyoung whimpered, his eyes watering and jaebum's eyes widen. 

" baby... Wh— downt tawk Two mwe" he sniffled, rubbing his eyes furious, hating the fact that he talked badly to his to be husband. 

" i-i am sowwy, I am sho bwad" he hiccuped. Hugging the blanket tightly. 

Is his in little space? Aww, my baby is going through this. Jaebum frowned and even after his omega's whine, he walked to the bed and climbed on it, going beside his jinyoung. 

" baby, are the things troubling you?" he asked, gently playing with the curly locks. 

He propped hinself on his elbow and curling his arm over, he possessively turned the omega towards himself. 

He let his forehead touch with the omega and whispered lovingly. 

" do you want daddy?" jinyoung gulped down the lump and replied " jinnie doesn't have a daddy" 

Jaebum soothed jinyoung's hair and placed a soft kiss on his head. " am I not your daddy?" He asked with a frown and jinyoung frowned. He slowly lost his interest in his plush and his hand itched to grab the alpha.

" downt twease mwe" he looked at the alpha with his wet, red eyes. Jaebum swung his leg on the omega, trapping him in himself and his hand sneaked inside the blanket. 

" I am not teasing my baby" 

The confession was too much. Jinyoung wanted jaebum to be his daddy but he didn't wanted to burden him with things. He didn't wanted annoy the alpha. 

" I'll take care of you, I'll love you even more." jaebum rubbed his nose with jinyoung. Showing him this side and jinyoung just let his head fall on the alpha's chest. 

" thankywo" he mumbled, feeling warm against the alpha. 

" it's okay, dove." he kissed his hair covered forehead and pulling away, he rolled to the other side of the bed, to bring wet wipes.

Pulling out one, he pushes jinyoung's hand away from the face and wiped away his tears and tear stain. 

" don't cry, dove. Daddy is here to help you" he smiled, kissing jinyoung multiple times.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

The morning was so good that jaebum almost forgot to wake up. 

He kept his omega close to himself all the time. " give him some more orange juice " he ordered the servant and blushing, jinyoung glanced at the alpha. 

" want anything?" he was embarrassed that the alpha caught him staring, he shook his head, drinking the orange juice. 

Suddenly, a servant came running, his face all red from running and he voiced out while huffing. 

" master jinyoung's father is in hospital. He was hit by as truck"   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
How was the chapter?   
Jaebum is a bit bad, we can't nothing. He is just like that.   
Jinyoung is my soft baby. 😭😭😭😭  
I so really need fluffy jjp.   
I hope you all enjoyed.   
Complete the sentence.   
Jb is a ____  
Thank you!   
Love you!! 💗💗💗💗💗


	12. Chapter 12

" what?!" a fake gasp left jaebum's mouth who stood at the back, staring at the people, who were trying to understand that man on the bed. 

He was smiling internally and when the family members turned the male on bed, he smirked. 

He casually walked near to them, basically behind jinyoung to support him. Jinyoung extended his hand to hold his father's hand but it was smacked away. Jinyoung frown and pulled his hand to his chest. He looked up at jaebum, and then at his father. 

" I hope for your good recovery, father." he smiled softly in a positive way only to be pushed away by his mother. " Im, take him now. We are already facing problem" she complained and in fear of getting hit, he grabbed jaebum's shirt. 

" don't be scared, I am here for you. Come on, let's go." he hugged his omega and kisses his head. " Mr. Park, take care of yourself. Jaebum gave an evil smirk and grabbing his omega's hand he walked out. 

In the car, jinyoung hugged the alpha, wanting nothing but affection and comfort. Jaebum combed jinyoung's hair and whispered" it's okay, baby. I got you. You are so brave and strong. Don't cry, dove" 

" they all don't like me" his muffled voice filled with pain, made jaebum go hard against his family. " I know, baby. I'll not leave them" he mumbled the last sentence and kissed his head. His curly locks looked so cute and it enhanced jinyoung's beauty. Jaebum rocked the boy in his arms back and forth with whispering sweet nothings. 

" am I responsible for this?" the omega asked with a broke tone and the alpha shook his head. " no way. You are not at all responsible. Didn't I say, no more crying? I was thinking of treating you with ice-cream but I guess you don't like it as you are crying so much. " jinyoung pouted and tug his lip out. " I am sowwy, I am too dumb but I am good boy" he looked down, suddenly getting insecured about himself. 

Jaebum realised that the omega missed his classes today and asked "what about your classes, dove?" 

" today is parents teacher meeting. Nobody goes with me, so it's my day off" he replied sadly. Jinyoung was a good kid and he wanted his parent to meet his teacher, who could talk about him but unfortunately, no one took interest. 

" how much long it goes?" jaebum asked looking at wrist watch. " till 3 in the afternoon" making an o face, jaebum nodded. 

" after ice cream treat, we going to your school" he smiled at the omega, who nodded blushing at him.   
💙

" Im jaebum? You are guardian of park jinyoung?" the teacher asked and jaebum nodded. 

Jinyoung nervously stood near to the alpha, not knowing how to act or say. 

" jinyoung is a good student and he is hardworking, too. He just needs to maintain his self esteem. He is meek and very quiet in the class" 

Jinyoung looked down, ashamed of himself. Now, jaebum had to listen all the things about him and he was not liking it. " I'll make sure, he work on that and thanks for your report" he genuinely smiled at the teacher and asked jinyoung to come along. 

They were walking to the another teacher, who was really admired jinyoung. " hello, jinyoung. How are you doing?" she asked, grinning at him.

" I am doing good, ma'am" he replied softly. 

" jinyoung really wants to become a good child psychologist" she beamed with happiness as she wrote something on her notebook.

Jaebum was really surprised to know this. He was more proud of his baby, now. He patted jinyoung's back and said " he is smart and understanding. 

"I will help in every possible way to make that happen " he grinned, wishing to fulfill everything for his dove. 

Jinyoung and jaebum ran into ten, who hugged jinyoung and asked about him. He was already in rush to meet his mate, so after a small conversation, he left. 

" wow, baby boy. What a good thing you want to be" jaebum interlaced his hand with jinyoung, as they walk out of the school.

" thank you, jaebum" jinyoung blushed. 

No one in his family, knew about this. No one in his family took interest in him and he felt special when jaebum praised him. 

" have you thought about something?" he asked and jinyoung nodded. 

" After completing school, I have join a normal school for it. But I can't do it. Or I can work some part time— why part time, baby?" 

Jaebum interjected totally pissed with the omega's decision. 

" for fees?" his answer was like more of a question and jaebum sighed. " I'll pay for your education. I want to see my baby grow well. Tell me, when's the new admission thing?" jaebum asked with a grown excitement.

" four months later, b-but jaebum wouldn't we have only two months left, then why would you use your money on m— mhhh!" 

Jinyoung's voice died down, when his lips were sealed by the alpha. He was not going to listen any of those shits. 

Jinyoung was totally red under jaebum, who crashed his lips on the omega's. 

Pulling away, jaebum leaned down to the omega's ear and whispered " if I hear this again, I am gonna do many things than kissing."

Jinyoung trembled, his alpha was angry and he avoided eye contact and nodded. He fiddle with his fingers and tried to yank himself out from jaebum's lap. 

" I never asked you to get down from my lap, so why did you do that?" the sharp and deep voice made jinyoung shift back into his lap. " I am sowwy, I am a good boy" he mumbled, sniffling and pouting. 

" I know, I know, you are a good boy"   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" now, this man is of no use! Call Mr. Im and ask for help!" the elder daughter said, frustrated over the fact that his brother was now with Mr. Im and here, she was suffering. 

Mrs. Park eyes widen and bit her inner cheek. " if he gives one of you a job, it will do. I'll go and search for some job outside. Thank God, that we have some connections with Mr. Im. " she looked up, as if she was praying to the Lord for saving her ass. 

" I might try to ask Mr. Im for a mistress, maybe he needs some?" the other daughter blushed and giggled on her own. Even though, they were beautiful, they were brainless. They were against that study system, even though they were omegas. 

Their mother only sympathized them and asked the doctor, to keep the patient. " we will come and take him" Mrs. Park said and took her phone, she was going to contact people to buy her things, so she could have money and pay off the medical bills. 

Meanwhile, jaebum lazily lied on the bed, waiting for his omega for the long day ahead, he sighed for the hundredth time. What was taking him so long? He thought. 

He was going to get up, when he phone rung and he picked up. " im jaebum speaking." 

" Mr. Im, it's Sooin, jinyoung's sister. Can you help me?" her too girly voice, made alpha squint his face. 

" hmm?" he asked. 

" is there any work for me? Any vacancy? A job? I need money" the desperate in her voice, made alpha smirk. " come to the mansion, I have one" 

" thank you so much!!" she squealed in the phone and jaebum sighed and looked up, almost choking on his saliva when he saw his omega in a silk and lace robe, with knee left white socks. 

" fuck— baby?" he mumbled cursed in the phone, not caring if the phone line was still on or not, he let the phone slid from his grasp and jinyoung bit his lips, combing his hair with hand in nervousness. 

" I am sowwy, daddy. Bwut dis wook comfowtable" he pouted and jaebum groaned at his dove. He was so ethereal. 

" hello! Mr. Im! Mr. Im! Where did you go?" Sooin yelled in the phone. 

But her yelling died down, when she heard the things in the phone, dying of jealousy. 

" my baby, I really wanna open that robe of yours and kiss you everywhere" she heard Mr. Im's voice, she was all red but she wanted to hear, what was going on between them. 

" no, ywo cannot. I slweepy" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and hugging the alpha, going all clingy. 

The female omega groan, what a baby he was, if she was there, she would have made him knot, but he was a mood destroyer, a sleepy, slow head. 

She cracked like a fire and huffed. Cutting off the line. 

" I am going to make charms work and snatch Mr. Im with lust. You just wait! Park jinyoung" she smirked and walked into her room to prepare herself for the visit. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Hello!!!!!!   
Chapters flow going good? Are you all waiting for smut? Wait for more, jinyoung gotta learn many things.   
Awwwww... Daddy jaebum gonna help jinyoung with his education. 😭😭😭  
My gosh jinyoung's sister is a pervert and a Bitch!   
Let the fun begin!!!!!   
What do you all think what will happen when his sister comes for the job? 👀👀👀  
Thanks for reading and thank you so much?!!!!  
Love you all!!! 💗💗💗💗💗💙💙💙💙💙


	13. Chapter 13

" dove, are we gonna skip breakfast?" 

" why?" the omega asked in his sleep as he gripped the alpha harder on waist, sticking his body to sleep more.

Jaebum looked at the time, it was ten in the morning and he knew, jinyoung's sister was going to arrive soon. " because we are still in bed and it's morning" his deep, sleep filled voice said, nuzzling his nose in the omega's neck. 

Jinyoung's eyes shot open and exclaimed " morning? So fast?" he frowned and slowly sat up from his place and suddenly the silk robe fell from shoulders, leaving his milky body on display. 

" oh.... My god.... L-leave my clothes, Jaebum" he pouted at the alpha, who grabbed the robe strings in his hand, smirking and his eyes running all over the pale and pink skin and especially on those cute nips. 

" say, good morning, daddy and then kiss me" he tapped on his lips. The omega shy said " good morning, daddy" and kissed his forehead. 

" I don't know how to kiss, sowwy" he apologize, slowly pulling the string of his robe from alpha's grasp. 

" it's okay, I'll surely teach you, how can you eat your daddy" he grinned and jinyoung pouted. " nwo, I cannot eat you! You are so sweet to me" he said, sliding off the bed and padded to the bathroom. 

Jaebum chuckled, falling back on the bed like a fool and grinned, ruffling his hair.   
💙  
💙

" what's this? " he picked up the packet of stickers from the shelf and pouted as he read the things carefully. 

His mind was blown, how cute they looked and snapped his head to the alpha who perked his eyebrows. 

" take it" he said, before jinyoung could open his mouth and grabbing his hand, he walked to the cashier, to pay. 

" is this enough? Do you want more?" he asked to the omega, who was already captivated by the six plush toys and clothes. He shook his head and blushed looking down. These things were too much and now, Jaebum got him lots of lacy nightie for night. 

He pouted and loaded the bags in the car and sat on the other side, looking down. " so, this means, I'll not be wearing your clothes?" he asked, not wanting his alpha to get angry.

" you can wear it but these look so perfect on you." like chuckled, poking his finger in jinyoung's cheek, making him giggle. 

Soon, they reached to the mansion and jinyoung really wanted to run away from his jeans and T-shirt, he was wearing. The alpha suggested jinyoung to choose something comfortable as everyone was in leave and he wouldn't be uncomfortable to roam around. 

Jinyoung flustered, he really wanted to wear something like that and his alpha just allowed him. He took out a set of white shorts and top for himself. He sneaked into the bathroom and taking off his clothes. He changed into them.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, he blushed so hard like a tomato and adjusted his top. " this is so beautiful" he mumbled in awe and left the bathroom. " Jaebum? Lwook at this?" 

He asked, twirling around and being the proud alpha, Jaebum smiled and nodded. His omega looked so beautiful in that. In seconds, Jaebum changed into a sleeveless shirt and pants. 

As the house was empty, they decided to be in living room, enjoying their time together. Jinyoung rested comfortably on the alpha's lap, while Jaebum's arms protectively wrapped around the waist. 

Jaebum leaned down and sniffed omega's hair and grinned, when he realised, it was his shampoo that jinyoung used. It was so different, now. Sharing life with someone so sweet and amazing. Jinyoung yawned and his lips smacked. His eyes wandered here and there, something he can get to suck on or nibble on. His hand slowly crawled to the plush. 

Jaebum didn't paid attention because jinyoung used to sleep with plush toy. 

Hugging the plush toy, he leaned his head down and took the toy ear, making it wet and nibbled on it. 

" hmm? What's this, dove? Bad babies do this" he gently scolded the omega and took the plush away. It only resulted in a pout and tear filled eyes on omega's face. 

"are we really gonna shed tears on this?" he kisses the pout before asking. Jinyoung shook his head, burying himself in Jaebum's chest. 

" I am sowwy" he sniffled, his fingers going for the alpha's hand. His fingers were so thick and manly. He played with it and Jaebum perked his eyebrow, and his hand reached to the omega's mouth. " open them, baby" 

(his fingers are so good!!)

Jinyoung slowly parted his lips and Jaebum pushed his index and middle finger. A small groan left his mouth, when the warmth inside jinyoung's mo0uth, engulfed his fingers.

Grabbing the alpha's hand by both the hands, he leaned back to the alpha's chest and sucked on the fingers, his tongue swirling around the fingers. 

Jaebum planted kisses on his omega's head. 

They resting in silence, when the constant ringing of doorbell made him groan. The guard opened the door and saw a woman, in summer dress walking inside. 

Jinyoung was in daze from his sleep and whimpered when found the change of position. He was kissed in his sleep. The kiss between them were still innocent, no tongue nothing just quick and long pecks. 

" wake up, baby. Someone is here" he whispered, he waiting for the person to arrive in the living room, guided by the guard. 

Jinyoung blinked his eyes open and pouted, feeling disturbed. Soon, the clicking of heels stopped and Jaebum leaned back to rest his back and gave a long, dirty stare to the woman from her feet to head.

He is staring at me, Sooin thought. 

" what job do you want?" a mixture of deep and husky voice came out as he spoke and the girl, giggled. 

" any job, I want to earn money." she faked smile and her eyes all the time going to her brother, who was perfectly nestled in the alpha's arm. 

" okay, I'll keep you as maid. My and jinyoung's personal servant. Is that fine?" he smirked titling his head to the side. 

The happy bubbles inside her body popped and she grinned. " thank you so much!! Mr. Im!" 

" that's master Jaebum and jinyoung to you, Sooin" Jaebum cut short, the smile on her face dropped when she heard, master jinyoung. Why? 

Knowing that the bubbles inside the girl's body was now turned into volcano, Jaebum grabbed his sleepy baby's face and kissed him sloppily. 

" hmm? I am sowwy, I fell asleep. Can we go to bed?" jinyoung asked. 

Sooin's eyes went wide, when she saw his clothes and how informally he talked to the alpha. 

" w-when do I start, master im?" she asked. Jinyoung squinted his eyes and looked at his sister. 

The glared thrown at him was perfectly noticed by Jaebum but he let it go because jinyoung was near to him and she couldn't do a shit. " what are you doing here?" he asked with confusion. 

" dove, she is our personal servant" he smiled. Jinyoung pouted. " she is my sister, Jaebum. How can sh— I took the job, you don't have to say anythi— know your place, Sooin, you are talking to your owner." Jaebum's voice interjected and she felt so bad and faked few tears. 

" I am sorry, master. He just don't want me here" she faked and Jaebum signaled the guard to take Sooin to give her uniform. 

" I never said that, jaebum" jinyoung pouted and Jaebum sighed. 

" baby, I know that. " 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

The guard took Sooin into a room, where a dress kept there, neatly folded as if waiting for her, only she bowed at the guard and walked to the table where the dress was. She took off her dress and wore the one provide to her. 

The skirt of her uniform was so long that it touched her ankle and the dress had frills and ribbons, like old style. Not minding it, she left her dress there and took her phone. 

She dialed her sister's number, who picked up after two rings. " I am now a servant in this big mansion and I have to call that slow head, master?! And this icky dress!" she huffed and the other one, laughed in the phone. 

" by the way, have you seen them? Jinyoung is such a pervert, when he was with us, he showed himself so meek and shy and here, he was all over Mr. Im. poor him, I don't know, how he tackles his ass" she grunted and walked out of the hallway. 

When she reached to the living room, to show her uniform to the alpha, she saw no one there. " they just vanished. Maybe Mr. Im in his his bedroom" she said in the phone. 

" I bet, he doesn't sleeps with that idiot. To be honest, I don't understand his choice." wooin grumbled in the phone and sooin huffed. She quickly climbed the stairs only to be stopped by a servant. " where are you going?" he asked. 

" Mr. Im" she meekly said. 

The servant, rolled his eyes and replied " you cannot invade and interfere in his private affairs. I ask you to come down" the servant called. 

She furrowed her brows and shook her head. " he called me?!" she stomped her feet, lying perfectly to the servant, who was told minutes ago, that no one will pass alpha's bedroom. 

The servant folded his arms and asked " what did he said?" Sooin gulped and replied " he asked me to show this dress, I am his personal maid" she smirked as if she was winning. The servant laughed internally and replied " master Jaebum has restricted people to enter in his floor because he is spending his personal time with master omega jinyoung." 

She quickly went down and hissed at the servant. " what kind of relationships does this jinyoung have?" she squinted her brows. 

" we all believe, he is his true mate" he smiled at Sooin, who gritted her teeth. Then she smiled and said " oh, okay, I understand. Thanks for telling me" and walked to the opposite direction. 

The servant gave an suspicious look and went away. 

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, behind the closed door. The omega, with all his powers and guts, hesitantly asked the alpha " daddy?" 

" yes, baby boy?" he smiled at him little baby. 

" c-can you teach me how to k-kiss?" he bit his lip, titling his head, and blinking his eyes, making that puppy face. 

The alpha, took a deep breath and asked " we kiss, right?" 

He shook his head and shifted closer to the alpha " i-i saw in the movie, th-they... They were touching their tongue" he pouted even more. The kiss looked so complicated to him. 

The alpha chuckled and said " that's French kiss and we kiss with tongue" hearing this, the omega nodded and biting his lips, he kissed the alpha. 

" kis-kiss me back, daddy. L-like that" he demanded, the alpha laughed and nodded. " baby part your lips." 

Jaebum titled his face a little and slide his tongue in, touching with the omega's, who pulled away and giggled. " that's nasty" covered his mouth but the alpha was in total mood to make him learn. 

He grabbed the omega's hand and pinned them above his head and kissed him. Jinyoung giggled but it died down, when Jaebum plunged his tongue in and took a good lick of the omega's tongue. 

Jaebum, gently nibbled on the plum lip of jinyoung and flicked on the thick muscle. Unconsciously, jinyoung's leg spread open and Jaebum settled in, jinyoung followed his alpha's move and soon, their kiss turned into a slow lusty one. 

Jinyoung's mind was blank and it was blown away by the deep kiss. This is the first time, he ever did a thing like this and it left butterflies in jinyoung's stomach. He couldn't hear anything, the effect was so much that he felt small beads of tears rolling from his eyes. 

A soft mewl left jinyoung's mouth and his unskilled mouth drooled with saliva. When they pulled away, a thin trail of saliva, connected from Jaebum's lower lip to jinyoung's chin. 

Jinyoung wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and licked his lips before, giving kitten licks to the the alpha's lips. This was way to ask him for more. " what? You like it?" Jaebum asked. 

Jinyoung nodded, his lips trying to capture the alpha's lips. " more..... K-kiss mwe mowe, daddy" he said desperately, hissing out his raging breath. 

Those inexperienced lips, trying hard to get into sync and Jaebum pressed it palm on the omega's chest and said 

" let's do it in a more easy way. Kiss me just opposite of what I do" jinyoung nodded. 

The start was good, slow and shy grinding in lower part of the body, heated jinyoung and this time, he gently sucked on the alpha's tongue. The baby was reaching to the best part of the kiss when the banging of the door echoed in the room. 

" master Jaebum, your personal maid is here!" she chirped from the door, making both the couples move away. 

" this woman! I am gonna show her, her place!" jaebum growned   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

How was the chapter?"??  
There will be not smut for awhile but later one it will be ! But the chapters will turn fluffy and sexual. 

What do you think about Jaebum's motives? Why he is being so touchy with the omega.   
Any thoughts on jinyoung? Will the two good baby will turn into a bad one?   
Thanks for reading!!!!   
I love you all!!


	14. Chapter 14

" didn't I announced that no one was supposed to enter in my block?" I sneered at my workers and servants, who had their face down and dying with fear running in their blood. 

" DID I? OR DID I NOT?" I yelled at them, my hand slamming on the table, making a banging noise that made all of them flinch even my baby, standing behind me. 

" j-jaebum" he whimpered, gripping the cuff of my suit. 

" how the fuck, she entered in my block and had audacity to knock on my door!?" my finger pointed at the woman, who was shedding fake tears. 

" sir, I stopped her! She said, you called her! What a stubborn maid she is! " my butler said and I turned my head to glare at her. 

" sooin, you have only few tasks. Only to serve me and my mate. Listen to all the orders and don't cross your limit!" he growled at her, gritting my teeth. 

" what's the punishment of crossing your line!?" I screamed at my workers. Their chest swelled and they screamed " our head will be yours!" 

I felt my dove tremble behind me, so brought him close, hugging him and with a sweet smile, I asked sooin " if you wouldn't do as I say, you'll beheaded" The fear in her eyes was evident. 

" I don't want my omega's comfort level to drop down. No matter what! You will not let him do anything. No harm will reach him!?" I screamed. 

" yes, sir!" they replied back. 

Suddenly, bangchan came out from the crowd and whispered in my ear and I sighed. " Sooin, prepare th guest room, someone is arriving" I ordered and she left the room without any greet. I looked at my dove, looking down, not meeting anyone's eyes. 

My hand automatically rubbed his back as a way to show that I am with him and he doesn't have to get worry about anything. I want him to be relaxed and comfortable with everything. 

" everyone's dismissed" I said and everyone dispersed. Now, only I and jinyoung left in my office. " are you hungry, little dove?" I asked, unwrapping his hands around my body. 

" no... I am... Not" he pouted. 

" what did I say about lying? You cannot lie to daddy" I chuckled and picked him up in my arms and his legs wrapped around my waist. 

"I am sowwy" he apologized and scratched his head. 

After that night, he has turned shy and really quiet. He called that kiss, big kiss, because it's involves tongue and you have to open your mouth. And since that night, he didn't demanded for that kiss because that big kisses cannot be done anywhere. 

So he is stopping on small kisses. 

I roll my eyes whenever I think about this topic. 

He is shy to do that big kiss and he thinks it's dangerous, because he feels weird after doing it. He is just too innocent to know that he gets horny. 

I kisses him on lips and after pulling away, he rested his head on my shoulder and we walked out of room. 

" can I have chocolate muffin and milk, Jaebum?" he asked me, his hand wrapped around my neck and making circles on my back. I walked to the kitchen area, and asked to order them for food. 

" two chocolate muffins and milk, please?" the chef smiled and I grinned proudly at him. Everyone was happy with him. 

Soon, the chef cane with both the things and jinyoung extended his hand to take it and once he was done, I walked to the couch with jinyoung in my arms. 

I kept kissing his neck while he ate his muffin and milk sitting between my legs. " the room is prepared, master" she smiled at me and stood there. I ignored her and paid attention to jinyoung. All I know, he matters in my life and Sooin is just the side character of his life that doesn't matter. 

" just pull out some long grown grasses" she lifted her brow at me and I nodded. She should better do some work rather than glaring at my baby. 

He finished his food and brought milk filled glass to me, asking me to have a sip. " have some, please" he pouted and I took a gulp. He grinned at me and connected his lips to the rim of the glass. 

Once he was done, he wiped his hands and mouth with wet tissues and drank water. My hand gently patted his tummy and he blushed. Hugging me, he closed him eyes, but he craned his head up and kissed me on lips.

" no big kisses?" I asked, pouting at him and he shook his head. " big kisses are naught kisses" he   
giggled and hugging, to stop himself from embarrassment.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Heels clicking on the floor as she walked inside. Servants and maids, bowed at her deep in respect as she walked in. 

The workers stopped on their work, only to imagine her be with them but it went into trash when she glared at them. 

She was walking straight, chin high and suddenly a mindless girl in yellow summer dress bumped her. 

" hey, look where you walk! " she growled at the girl. 

Sooin looked up and bowed down ninety degree, her sweet dropped when she made eye contact with the female. " I am sorry ma'am," she was a dangerous lady.

" who are you?" she asked Sooin. Maybe if I impress her, she'll fall for my charm and approve me, sooin thought. 

" hello, ma'am. You can say, I am Mr. Im's unofficial bride" she blushed and giggled. 

The woman rested on her other foot and made a face " are you out of your mind? I asked your name" Sooin pouted and replied " I am Park Sooin, soon to be mate of Mr. Im" 

The woman chuckled, and shook her hand. " where's Jaebum?" the bluntness in her voice killed her and she stuttered out " he is working. You know busy man" she rolled her eyes to show her playfulness but the woman took nothing. 

She twisted her lips and brought her hands to rest it on her hips. 

" okay, I'll go in his bedroom" she mumbled and Sooin eyed her suspiciously. 

" ma'am, you cannot go in his bedroom" she squeaked. Running behind her, only to bump on her back. 

" you, better stay away " the woman growled at her and climbed the flight of stairs. Her eyes determined on the mahogany door. The floor was empty and no sign of maid or servant only two armed men standing outside the door guarding it. 

When he is working, why's there guards? Her mind clicked and she walked to the door only to be stopped by the guards. 

" sorry, ma'am. Sir has restricted the entrance" her eyebrows furrowed and in seconds her hand slipped inside her pocket and she pointed the gun at the man's chest. " let me in OR you are dead " 

The power in her growl was enough to make the man shiver. He moved away and gave the powerful woman her way. 

She licked her lips as her hand extended to the door knob. The golden knob was twisted with a click of unlock sound and smile appeared on her face. She pushed the door open and entered inside. 

The room was cold and silent, only the mechanical sound of air conditioner was heard. Her heels clicked and rang in her ears making her cringe and stop on her way when her eyes fell on the figure sleeping in the bed, covered with blanket.

Her eyes squinted in suspicion. 

She knew Jaebum well. From every inch. He was not this short. 

He never slept like this. 

He never smelled like this. 

Her perfect manicured finger carefully grabbed on to the blanket and she yanked it away and the door burst open. 

Her perfect manicured finger carefully grabbed on to the blanket and she yanked it away and the door burst open. 

" CHUNGHA!!" The alpha yelled, his eyes wide and dilating in anger.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Who is she?   
Is she Jaebum's ex? Or previous trial? Who is she?   
Why does she holds so much of power?   
What do you all think of Jaebum's and jinyoung's relation?   
Hope you all liked it!!!   
Thank you so much for reading.  
I love you all!!!💙💙💙💙💙💙💙


	15. Chapter 15

" Jaebum!" 

Jinyoung screamed running behind the alpha to hide himself. He was unfortunatly in a sheer top with shots and didn't wanted to face the woman who standing so close to him. New people always scared the shit out of him. 

" stop scaring him" he yelled at the tall woman, who folded her arms in front of her chest. 

" I didn't do anything! Gosh believe me!! " she yelled back, rolling her eyes and huffing at the alpha.

" s-she didn't do anything... I-I just got scared" jinyoung trembled behind Jaebum, grabbing onto his shirt, not letting it go. 

" who is he?" chungha asked pointing at the small omega. 

" jinyoung" a short answer and she rolled her eyes. 

" I haven't met him. Come out, cutie. Let me see you" she pouted and chuckled looking at him. Jaebum looked at his omega and sighed. He turned towards jinyoung and took off his suit coat and draped over his shoulder and jinyoung quickly wore it. 

" who is he?" she asked again and Jaebum grabbed jinyoung's hand taking him to the bed. 

He grabbed two pills of pain killer and gave to jinyoung with glass of water. " wait, his head is hurting. Let him take that, then we will talk" chungha nodded at her brother's words and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at small boy chugging down the water. 

Once, he was done, chungha extended her hand, to ruffle his curly hair. It was unusual to have curly hair and she find it cute. 

" come on, dove. Let go down stairs" Jaebum said and he heard snapping of fingers. 

" oh! I forgot. This is my pretty omega, jinyoung. He is persuading psychology" jinyoung blushed at the alpha's action, who's chest was swelled with pride. 

" you got two mates?" chungha asked, tilting her head. 

Hearing this, jinyoung frowned. 

" Jaebum, you have other om— shh! No baby. I don't. " he shook his head. 

" who told you that? He is the only one" Jaebum patted jinyoung's back and kissed his head.

" park Sooin, that weirdo " she grumbled, huffing. 

" she is a maid. Don't listen to her sis, she fakes a lot!" he chuckled and grabbed jinyoung. 

" I won't steal him but I wanna talk to him alone" she insisted and jinyoung pouted, grabbing his plushie.   
Chungha didn't miss the condition of the room and the omega. Bedroom didn't looked like Jaebum's anymore and omega was something else. Too shy, touchy and has plushies, like, a lot.   
" say in front of me" Jaebum growled.   
" I'll smack you in front of him" she threatened and the alpha sighed, putting his hands up in the air as if he was surrendering. 

He grabbed jinyoung by chin and pecked him on lips and grinned " I'll be back, dove. " 

Once, he left the room, chungha's eyes set on jinyoung. " how did you meet Jaebum ?" 

" he came to our house and he chose me but after when I came here, I got to know, my parents abandoned me" 

She nodded and asked another question " had any affair before or sexual relationship?"

The omega blushed and shook his head. 

" does that asshole behaves good with you?" she asked perking her brows. 

" don't call him that, please. He is really kind and sweet to me" jinyoung pouted at the woman and hugged his plushie. 

" you know how to cook?" jinyoung shook his head " he doesn't let me use stove" he pouted deep and chungha asked " are these plushies yours?" 

Jinyoung smiled and nodded, he grabbed one of his plushie and pushed it to her. " you want one?" he asked and she shook her head. 

" are you both sexually active?" she asked with a smirk. 

Jinyoung tilted his head in confusion and blinked, not able to understand the question. 

" you have done se— Enough! Time out!" Jaebum barged in the bedroom, almost breaking the door and picking up his omega in his arm, who wrapped his legs around his waist and curled his arms around Jaebum's neck. 

" he is a monkey" she teased, looking at the way, he wrapped himself on Jaebum but jinyoung's eyes brimmed with tears. He thought, he bullied him.

" chungha, really?" Jaebum rolled his eyes and focused his attention on jinyoung, who was sniffling now and then. Jaebum rubbed his back and left kisses on his head. 

" she didn't call you, monkey, baby. She was teasing you, baby" he cooed his omega and jinyoung looked at chungha with red eyes. " I am sowwy" he pouted and rubbed his head against jaebum.  
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" you know what you are keeping in house, Jaebum!!???" 

"I am not keeping, I am living with him!" he raises his voice at his sister. 

" he is should not be with you! You are a true alpha! Not even a sub alpha! You can hurt him!" she yelled back at Jaebum. 

" what the fuck are you are saying!! I got him after so long to hear this that I can hurt him! I have done so much to keep him happy and you came out of nowhere!" Jaebum was furious.

" Jaebum you cannot let him out like this! What I am saying is he can get hurt. Whether it's mentally or physically! He is male omega! He is naive and mate of someone who is far from naive" she huffed and sat on down on the seat. 

" he needs to be protected. He is too much of submissive! And the soft toys in his room! Jaebum open your fucking eyes?!! This is not an normal omega that we get every road side. He is an male om—his friend is an omeg— they are not omega, Jaebum." she sighed. 

" just because you are studying on them, that doesn't changed the fact that he is living with me and that's it!" jaebum grunted. 

" what are you trying to say?" Jaebum asked, sighing heavily. 

" you made six months contract with him?" chungha asked and Jaebum nodded. 

" on what basis? Did you had any idea that he was going to be your mate?" she asked, looking total pissed. 

" he knows about it" she tsked at his answer. 

" jaebumie, you told him about the contract. You have killed your previous trials. You are into mafia. He has never seen you kill anyone. She is scared of new people, he is scared of loud voices. He will get affected" she counted on her fingers. 

" what the fuck am I supposed to do now?" 

" all you have to do is, keep him safe, locked up. Once people will know he is your male omega and submissive, they are gonna take him." 

" shut up" he growled. " I am not gonna treat him like a prisoner" 

" daddy?" the door creek open and chungha's face snapped to the door and then at Jaebum. She perked her eyebrows, smiling Jaebum, giving him 'You-didn't-tell-me-about-daddy-thing' look. 

Jaebum huffed and getting up from his place, he walked to the omega and kissing his head, he hugged him. 

" what's the matter, baby?" 

" ywo were nwot thel" he pouted, hugging him back. 

Chungha closed her eyes, leaned her head down. What happened to my brother? Who is this boy came to him Like an angel, changing the fuck out of him. She thought. 

" baby, go back. Daddy will come soon" 

" bwut... Woom scawy" he sniffled, not leaving the alpha's shirt. 

" jinyoung, your alpha is saying something. Listen to him" chungha's voice boomed in the room and lowering his head, jinyoung walked out. 

" you don't have to be harsh on him, it's not his fault, chungha" 

" I know. Stop him from coming to your cabin. No one knows what kind of people you are dealing" she said, Jaebum scratched his head and rested his hands on his side. " you know, it's all weird now. "

" first of all, fire that fake girl. I hate her. To be honest, I envy you, I am a sub alpha and I wanted a mate like that but see, you being the true, aggressive and dominant alpha got him. He is really sweet and beautiful. It's not like mine is not handsome but he is freaking dominant and I am just...." she pouted and jaebum squinted his eyes. "just don't talk about your that life" he gagged. 

"but I needed a sub and he is a dominant. He doesn't care if I am an alpha" she complained. 

" I know, stop it" he rolled his eye, and clenched his jaws. Totally jealous. 

" Jaebum did you had sex with jinyoung " she asked. 

Jaebum glared at her, with his chin coming out, his hand gripping the chair tight. " don't get angry, just asking. Just be careful. Don't loose your senses because they make you loose." 

" are you seriously giving me sex advice?" 

" nope, warning you. Male omega produce more than one baby" she shrugged and soul almost left Jaebum's body, he never Imagined himself with a baby and he is not ready for one.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Prepare yourself👅👅👅👅💧💧💧💧💧💧💧💧💧

" little dove, did daddy scared you?" Jaebum asked, rubbing the side of omega, who nodded slowly. " I am sorry. You wanna take a bath? You will be relaxed" he asked.

Jinyoung without saying anything, he grabbed Jaebum's hand and they walked inside the bathroom. They decided not to bath but take a shower. 

" I fall asleep in bath" Jaebum laughed and shaking his head, he slide off jinyoung's shorts and then his shirt, leaving him bared naked. 

" don't look" jinyoung pouted, hugging himself and running under the water. 

The shower room was totally different from the bedroom. It was designed with black marble and light dimly lighted. 

The water was perfect and jinyoung moaned under it. Soon, the room felt smaller when the alpha stepped inside and smirked at the omega. 

He pushed his wet hairs back, smirking at the omega and capturing him between his arms. Strong arms wrapped around the thin waist and pulled him close. Their nose touched and they rubbed it gently against each other, just like the two wolves in love.

Jinyoung giggled softly, looking at the alpha, who had his eyes closed. 

Jinyoung stopped with the giggling and pushing his face close to the alpha, to kiss him on the lips. 

The alpha opened his eyes and blinked, a chuckle left his mouth and pulled again for a deep, big kiss. His tongue slide inside the omega's mouth, playing with jinyoung's soft tongue. Their tongue danced together and Jaebum pulled away not before gently nibbling on the omega's bottom lip. Their breath mixed together, chest heaving with the reduction of oxygen and redness reaching to their cheeks.

Even though the water was enough cold and calming, jinyoung felt the rise in heat. His body shivered, under the alpha.

" you gave me big kissie" 

" yes, because we are in private and we can do naughty things" he bit his lip, winking at the omega. 

The kiss left huge effect on the omega, he was red and hot and totally awake now. His hands hesitantly placed on the alpha's muscled chest. Making him even more small than he was. The tight skin of alpha's chest under his palm felt even more hot, when the alpha's started leaving open mouth kisses on jinyoung's neck. Eating and sucking his soft skin, making him moan under water. 

Goosebumps erupted in his body, hotness like lava run down his core. The alpha felt them, and let his tongue run more mercilessly on the omega's skin, which turned red and pink. 

" so sweet" Jaebum's muffled groan made jinyoung gasp following with a small hissing moan, when Jaebum gently bit on the skin. 

Jinyoung jumped, trembled in his place and making the alpha smirk " that's the sweetest spot of yours" he chuckled. Nibbling on the skin, his hand snaked down to the round globes that he found so appetizing from the very first day. 

He gently squeezed them, his fingers digging in like they dig in a doughb of flour. He kneaded them, leaving beautiful red hand marks. Those were the mark of who jinyoung belonged to. Those marks to make Jaebum say with his full chest, that jinyoung was his . 

Jinyoung felt the tension between them and stood up on his toes, and wrapped his arms around Jaebum's neck, this time, he locked up Jaebum in his trap. Letting his fingers card in those dark and thick locks resting there. 

He hid his face in the alpha's neck, loosing himself in the intoxicating scent of the alpha. 

And Jaebum slide his hands back on the waist, hugging the omega by one arm, while the other hand went for the shampoo bottle placed in the cabinet. 

He kissed the side of his head and chuckled, when jinyoung giggled. 

" will you shampoo my hair, little dove" he asked with a mischievous grin and jinyoung smiling took the bottle. 

" sure, my jaebum" he blushed.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Boiiiiiiiiii  
How was chungha???!!!!! She is fucking good!! Is m gay for her.   
She is Jaebum's elder sister. Don't worry, we got one more sister too!!  
I hope you all liked the chapter.   
Thank you so much for reading!!!!   
Love you all?! 💙💙💙💙💙💙💙


	16. Chapter 16

(16)

" jinyoung, would you mind if I drop you today?" Chungha grinned more than Jaebum's liking and i looked at him, biting my lips. Will I be the reason of their fighting? When I got signal from my alpha, I looked backed at chungha and nodded at her " yes, you can" I mumbled slowly. 

I picked up my bag and walking to the other side, where he sat, waiting for me. I hugged him and kisses his cheek. Unintentionally, my fingers gently rub the back of his neck, making hin growl. I flinched a little and pulling my hand, I turned and padded back to chungha, who extended her hand and I grabbed it. " bye, jaebum" she chuckled and we walked out of the mansion. 

I don't wanna leave him like this, what if he feels bad? " chungha, give me a minute, please?" I pouted, asking for her permission. She nodded and I quickly dashed inside the room, where Jaebum was. He still had pout on his lips and I frowned. 

" I'll miss you, Jaebum" I spoke in my tender voice and kissed the twin mole near his eyes. He chuckled at me and I frowned. 

Did I do something wrong? 

" I'll miss you, too. Be safe, my baby" he smiled back at me. " you are not angry, right?" I asked and he shook his head. I quickly walked back to chungha, who was in the car, waiting for me.

" done all lovey-dovey stuffs?" she smirked and I blushed, shaking my head. Why they think like that? I just wanted to cheer him up for the day, so that he doesn't get pouty like me. I wondered. 

I quietly sat in the front seat, my seat belts were fastened and I really felt strange to be with alpha woman but she is really kind to me and I am really grateful for. 

" jinyoung, when will your heat will arrive?" my eyes glanced at chungha noona (bare with honorifics). Her eyes were at road, but she kept glancing at me. Why she wants to know that? Will she send me back to my home? I shook my head and shrugged. 

" I don't know." I replied. 

" how can you don't know, jinyoung? That's the most responsible thing you have to do to keep yourself safe" she scolded me. I flinched and bit my lip. 

" I am sorry, I take medicines." I sighed. My hands on the seat belt, clutching it tight. I don't know, if it can protect me. 

" jinyoung how do you get your heat?" she asked me. Why is she asking me about heat? Is she taking me to another alpha, that she wants my personal information or is she going to give me back to my family after knowing about me. It will be shameful for me to go back just because of this bad thing. 

" every month" I replied, looking away. 

Soon, the building of my school was visible and I smiled. 

" thanks" I mumbled and left the car quickly. 

I don't want her to catch me with lies. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

This morning, jinyoung sensed something bad. 

He felt like, he shouldn't have attended the school. But, he didn't wanted to skip classes. He was walking in his corridor, hanging his head low when he heard a very familiar name. 

" wooin! Over here! This is where we study" the girly voice called the name and jinyoung's head snapped up. 

She never attended school, why she is here? Jinyoung thought. He got a glimpse of wooin, who was walking with a group of omega senior girls. Jinyoung shook his head, pushing all the thoughts away. 

Education is for everyone, let it be. He simple ignored it walked to his other class. 

Jinyoung attended his class but he didn't felt like focusing. His head was still spinning over, why he lied to chungha and why his sister was here.   
What was the reason.

Once, the class was over, he moved out with every student when suddenly be felt a smack on his crotch area and then something wet. It followed by another smack on the head. 

" poor, omega" an omega girl chuckled and jinyoung pulled away from her. He saw, she cracked eggs on him and it was so humiliating for him to happen this in crowded corridor, where each and every student's eyes fell on him. Some giggling and some pitying him. 

His clean white napkin wiped the egg from his clothes crotch while he ran away from the students stare. 

He was bullied at his home and now in school, too and again, no one was there to help him. 

He cried, hiccuping, as he washed his hair under the faucet. They nagged him for his hair and now his hair is target too. He was all smelly because of the bitter smell of yolk and he didn't like it. 

He was in the last cubicle and took out his phone. He was dialing the number, when the bathroom door slammed open, and heard multiple walking noise. 

" you know, he sleeps with dolls!" The same voice blurted out everything, hurting jinyoung even more. His heart sank when a girl laughed and said " I thought, jinyoung was a good guy, I guess, he is a placeweirdo and freak!" 

She mocked and other girls laughed with his sister, knowing to the fact that the innocent boy was listening everything and little by little cracking from inside.

His fingers didn't slow down, while searching the number and quickly tapped on the green circled with his shaking hand. 

Jaebum was in the middle of the road, driving to his office, to end some of the people, affecting him bad way, when his phone rung. Without checking, he picked it up. 

The shaky breath and cracked voice made him halt in the road and quickly parking his car in the side, he focused on call. 

" baby, why am I hearing you like this?" he asked with concerned voice.

" c-can you just come and pick me from school? I do-dont wanna be here. Please.... Pl-please, I beg you" he cried in the phone, biting his bag strap, to muffle his crying voice. 

Jaebum licked his lips, thinking what could be the reason of his omega's crying and without any further delay, he turned his car and drove it to the opposite direction. 

He didn't care about his work, he has a mate now and it his responsibility to keep him safe at any cost. Jinyoung was alone and vulnerable and probably hurt. 

He parked the car, almost hitting other car in the moment and slamming his car door. He stormed into the school premises. . 

" fuck, I can't even track him!" he hissed. He haven't marked jinyoung yet and in this six months of contract, he cannot mark the omega. He growled, snapping at the omegas, who looked at him or tried to approach him. 

His hand harshly grabbed one of the professor's collar, his inner self was taking over. His natural instinct was now showing off. 

His eyes fluctuated from orange to black, he growled looking at the male, who was horrified. All Jaebum wanted was his mate, no matter what but the thought of his omega being unmarked was now eating him. 

" where is park jinyoung?" he growled. 

The back of his neck hair getting straight. " I don't know, I teach here" not getting the answer he wanted. He left the man like that, and growled. 

The whole school was of omega and sub betas. Jaebum's pheromones were high. So that, his mate could find him.   
Jaebum, like a bull in anger and like a tiger in hunger, walked in the empty corridor, eyeing every room. 

Soon, he turned to the right side of the corridor and took out his phone. He dialed jinyoung's number. He found hear the ringtone of jinyoung's phone. 

He smiled so deep that it reached to his ears. He rushed to the bathroom, where the sound was getting louder and louder. 

Jaebum's smile fell. 

The phone ringing loud under the sink, with no sign of it's owner. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

I am sorry!!!!! 

BTW how was the chapter???

Wooin is a bitch?!!!

Why did jinyoung lied to chungha??

Where did jinyoung go? 

What's going to happen? 

Jaebum's not gonna be happy. 

I hope you guys liked the chapter. 

Thanks for reading?! 

Love you all!!!!💙💙💙💙💙❤😇😇😇❤


	17. Chapter 17

(17) 

" hmm? You are threatening me?" she screamed.

" what do you think of yourself? Everybody knows about your dumb self! Hmm? You were calling him?! Begging him?! Why? He doesn't care about you that's why?" she was seething. Wooin was grabbing jinyoung's hair from the root. 

He had his eyes shut so tightly, that it was covered with wrinkles. Jinyoung joined his hands in front of her, asking her to not to expose him. 

Jaebum will scold me, if she tells the school about us. I don't want to break another rule. Why I am so stupid, to call him! He cried. 

" look, how you are crying! Fucking mindless. Just because of you! I am here! Not with Mr.im. I hope you die in a gutter, brother. Oh! Sorry, worthless brother" she spat at him, pulling her hands away, she kicked him randomly at places. 

" well, well, well" suddenly she heard a voice. 

Wooin's head snapped to the other side of the basketball locker and her eyes widen, when she saw a girl. Broad shoulders, tall and brown hair with eyes gleaming orange. 

" yah! What do you wan—ah!" before wooin could even form a sentence, she was slammed against one of the lockers.   
She cough and felt blood dripping from her nose. 

The girl in front of her, chuckled and tilted her head with a smirk. " bullting someone of your class? Really? You think, you can run away? Bitch, you are so wrong!" she sneered, laughing like a mad, knowing, how the omega girl was going to get blue and black because of her. 

Wooin trembled at her place, shakinoog her head after one blown only for the woman to chuckle. " you know, I can rip your heart out? I can snap open your neck or tear your mouth apart" 

Wooin heart was beating so fast, scared for her life but, her eyes still glancing at jinyoung. As if, asking him to save her. " what? Are you asking him to save? He wasn't able to save himself from you and you think he's gonn— wheein!"

" fuck!" She spat out and gritted her teeth. 

The footsteps got louder and soon a. tall figure emerged. Jaebum almost had his full blown breakdown and jinyoung just sat there, crying and watching the alpha running towards him.

Jinyoung's legs gave out and his body trembling. 

Jaebum glared at wheein and wooin, and without wasting his time, he picked up his mate. 

" oh! So this thing belongs to you" wheein chuckled only to be shut down by Jaebum who growled at her. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" I don't wanna marry you" he cried, looking at Jaebum with sad eyes. 

" why? Aren't we mates?" Jaebum asked, his hand gently scrubbing the omega's body. 

In reply, jinyoung shook his head. 

" I broke a rule" he whimpered. 

" it's okay" Jaebum said, softly trying comfort his omega. 

" I don't want to be your mate" jinyoung sniffled, his voice dying with cry. 

" that's not something up-to you, dove" Jaebum sighed, he didn't wanted to hear this anymore. Why jinyoung kept denying it. 

" no body likes me. I am dumb. I am an outcast" jinyoung said, he started pulling his arm away from Jaebum's hand. He didn't wanted all of these. 

" but— people are getting hurt because of me. I am not made for this" He cried, shifting away from the Alpha, who just watched him in sadness. Jaebum was shaking from inside, he was hurt, he was frightened. 

He didn't wanted to lose him. 

" you are made for me, baby" Jaebum voice was so desperate and pained, his eyes filled with tears. 

" don't call me that. Don't call me dove, dont call me, baby." he slammed his hands in the water, crying and shaking his head. 

Jaebum was having enough of it. 

He took off his coat and threw it somewhere and pulling off his socks, he stepped inside the tub, clothed.   
He didn't care about anything. All he cared about his mate, who was crying there and insulting himself.

" don't touch me. I am a trash!" he screamed at Jaebum. 

" I am not a good boy, I am brat. I hate here! I don't want you!" he cried in front of Jaebum, defeated and exhausted. He was bullied, he was called names. He was beaten. His mental health was zero. 

He was pulled into Jaebum's chest, he was hurting. Hurting everywhere. From inside and outside. 

" don't you scream lies at me, dove. Don't forget that I brought you here, don't forget that you are mine, no matter what" 

" you are mine, jinyoing. Only mine." Jaebum whispered in jinyoung's ear. He hugged the omega tightly. Jinyoung kept sobbing, he was drained physically, jinyoung was trying so hard but his tears kept rolling down from his eyes. 

" you are my dove, you are my baby, my babyboy, my little omega and my mate. You cannot stop me from calling you all this. I am your mate, your husband and your daddy and you wouldn't stop calling me these." 

Jaebum soothed his omega's hair, while his other arm rubbed the back. 

" baby, trust me. I will never hurt you. I'll change your college, I'll give you so much" he spoke, his eyes were now turning into dull brown. Jaebum was sad. He was struggling from inside. His beast whimpering, as if scratching the door for his owner to come back. 

Jaebum was scared. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jaebum watched his omega fall in deep sleep and slowly, he left the bedroom, with three armed guards outside the bedroom. 

He walked into his personal cabin, there sat, two females and one tied up and thrown at the corner of the room. 

" what did you say to jinyoung?" his first question was thrown at wheein, who shook her head. " nothing, Jaebum. I was driving near to the basketball court, when I saw them. She is really a bitch. I just punched and threw her at the locker" wheein explained herself and chungha, nodded. 

" what about you chungha, did you asked or said something to him?" Jaebum asked suspiciously, he knew, chungha wanted to know more about jinyoung. 

" I just asked him about his heat and some questions I nee— he is not your experimental object. I swear, don't make with uncomfortable with question." he huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" you got a mate and you didn't even tell me" wheein whined. Jaebum rolled his eyes. Jinyoung was his and he doesn't want to disclose anything before the contract. 

" jinyoung calls him daddy!" chungha piped in, pushing out Jaebum from the convo. Wheein's eyes widen and a teasing smile made way to her lips. 

" daddy~ look at this asshole's face. He doesn't even look like a daddy" she burst out laughing at Jaebum's face, who clenched his jaws. " are we done with mocking? Are you both really mocking him and his way of living. Mock me all you want, if you come at jinyoung, I will snap your neck and I swear to God, I'll do it" Jaebum gritted his teeth, spitting out everything, his eyes raging red. 

He turned to wooin and walked to her, he kicked her. 

Girl or not, omega or not, she hurts jinyoung and she'll deserve it. 

Wooin screamed in pain, and pushed herself to the wall. She was helpless and tied badly with rope. " throw her, sell her, kill her, I just don't need this girl in front of my eyes." Jaebum's chest heaved with aggression. Kicking her for the last time, have left the room. 

" wheein, he is really possessive for the omega. I am living here for a while and I can see that" chungha said in a serious tone and wheein bit her lip. " really? I never thought, he would be this serious. He was never like that before, not with other omega girls" wheein was just surpriseed with fact that he brother was now a total different thing. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" are you going to punish me?" jinyoung whimpered under the covers. He tightly hugged the pillow, and nibbling it's corner. 

Jaebum sighed and took off his shirt, leaving it on the chair and his hand ruffled the hair locks, making it fall over his eyes, giving it a wild look. Jaebum was just thinking. Thinking about today's event. 

" daddy" he looked at the bed, his hand habitually clicked open the wrist watch and threw it inside the drawer. 

" hmm, baby?" he hummed, just like he did it very first time he met jinyoung. 

Unbuckling his belt, grabbing the buckle, he folded them in his hand. 

" then, slide down your panties, face in the bed and ass in the air" 

Jinyoung slowly pushed the covers away, his heart raced, when it fell on the belt, it was going to leave him in red and blue. He flinched internally. 

Biting his lips, he kneel on the bed and pulling down his blue cotton panties, he bend down till his nose buried in the surface of bed.

" daddy, I am sorry" he softly whined and Jaebum chuckled. 

" don't look back, little dove" he warned. 

Jinyoung's small heart was not ready to prepare himself, jinyoung tightly grabbed on the sheets and exhaled, biting his lip. 

He felt the alpha's hand massaging his round plumps and squeezing, he made it warm and red. 

Jinyoung tightly shut his eyes waiting for the impact of the leather belt. 

But fortunately, it was not the leather belt but the soft thick muscle on the pink skin that took his breath away, tingling all the nerves in his body. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
What did Jaebum do!!!!!!?????

You all met both the sisters. 

Wooin is a bitch and she died.

How was the chapter? 

I felt so bad for the little baby.

Are we gonna get juicy parts? 

Jaebum is a sweet alpha. 

I hope you guys liked it. 

Thank you so much!!!

Love you all!!!❤❤❤💙💙💙💙


	18. Chapter 18

(18)

The alpha wasn't able to resist the urge to lick that pink, puckered hole that tempted him, when the omega slept with him for the very first time butt naked. His big palm and thick fingers squeezed the smooth and soft skin underneath, leaving red that marks that turned faint pink. 

Cute butt wiggled, struggling to get out of the hold of the alpha, who had no intentions of letting it go, instead, the pale globes were spread apart, giving him more access to bury his face in, and to tongue the omega deep. 

" ummmmhhh..... daddy~" the omega whimpered, his eyes closed and fingers crumpling the sheets in pleasure. This feeling was alien for the omega but, no doubt, it was so pleasure, leaving him high. 

His eyes went heavy, unable to open to, he was not even able to tell, what was happening to him. 

What kind of magic this was. 

The more Jaebum licked, the more his pointed tongue plunged in and the more, he left thick, fat lick, jinyoung's butt was arching and pushing into the alpha's mouth, till his chest meet the surface. He looked like a cat in stretching position, he was not on his own. 

Jaebum's mouth did the magic, that jinyoung never felt, he felt every nerve in his body tingling. He gasped softly, moaning in the sheet. 

Jaebum pulled away, his hot breath fanning over the hole, such was now flustered glistered with saliva. Jaebum amazingly ate his omega and now, he was aroused. 

Jaebum looked down and" smirked, the omega creamed on the bed. His front was leaking with white cum, resulting white patches to appear, soaking the sheets. 

" oh no, what have you done, little dove?" Jaebum asked, faking the worrisome tone in his voice, to tease the omega, who turned around, giving him cped looked. 

" daddy, I am sowwy.... I-I..... Diwty sheet" he frowned, slowly bringing the sheets, covering his lower body in embarrassment. The alpha wanted to laugh loud but also didn't wanted to hurt his baby's feelings. He was so naive, that he brought jinyoung close to himself and kissed his temple, giving him a tender kiss. 

" did you like it?" he asked, his fingers running into circles on jinyoung's stomach. Jinyoung looked at the alpha, with his big, brown orbs, and then, he shyly nodded. 

" w-what did ywo dwo, daddy?" he asked, biting his lips, and taking deep breaths, his face almost like a tomato.   
Jaebum chuckled " daddy was eating you out" this made jinyoung pout, resulting him to his his face in Jaebum's chest. " did ywo punished mwe?" 

" nwo, baby, why would daddy dwo that?" he gasped and pouted at his omega. Jinyoung gave him a look, mixture of pout and scowl. " are we really gonna exchange those looks, baby boy?" Jaebum smirked. 

He shook his head and apologized " sowwy, daddy" Jaebum kisses him softly. His hand sliding up, inside the shirt, gathering all the material up, leaving him naked. 

" d-dadd— shh.... It's okay, daddy's here only" he whispered and continued to leave open mouth kisses on jinyoung's neck. His sucked on jaw and kissed the corner of his lips. Jinyoung turned his head and locked his lips with the alpha.   
" mhhmm, daddy" he moaned in Jaebum's mouth, his eyes closed, feeling the thick muscle inside his mouth, playing with his tongue, dominating it. Jinyoung's grip tightened on Jaebum's shirt, crumpling the crispness of it. 

Their tongue played for dominance, saliva dripping down and breath exchanged. Jinyoung accidently bit the alpha's lip, and yanked away.  
" I am sow— mph" before the omega could say something and sort of ruin the moment, the alpha harshly pulled jinyoung for the kiss, knocking the air out of his lungs. 

While kissing, Jaebum slide his hand down, cupping his small breast, squeezing it and pinching the pink, throbbing erect nipple. He flicked it with his finger and rubbed it between his finger. 

" ah, daddy" he groaned softly as they pulled away from the heated kiss because of the reduction of oxygen.   
" yeah, baby" he groaned back, hovering over jinyoung's small self.  
" daddy will mark you all over your body, so fucking mine, little dove" he almost growled and slapped jinyoung on butt, squeezing his later. 

Jinyoung softly smiled, biting his lips.   
" ugh.... Don't bite them, unless and until you want them to be bruised by me" jaebum said, in his lazy, husky voice, that was so lusty and sensual. 

" daddy... We need to sto— AHH!" 

The omega screamed in the middle, quickly hiding his naked self under the blanket and grabbed the alpha for protection, when the door slammed open. 

Jaebum's shirt, kept falling because of the tight, murderous grip of jinyoung on him. He rolled his eyes and stared at his sister with a bored look and somewhat pissed. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" can't you even knock?" he scowled at his sisters, who were sitting away, shoving food in their mouth. Jinyoung embarrassingly sitting in alpha's lip, chewing his food. 

" and what were you doing with this cutie!?" chungha accused the alpha male, who growled at her. " he is my mate! We can do anything!" he huffed and hugged his omega, like he was his own pushie. 

" what was he doing to you, jinyoungie? Tell? Was he hurting you?" wheein wiggled her eyebrows and jinyoung turned his head away, avoiding his best to answer the question. " will you all stop teasing him? We were just spending time. " 

Jaebum huffed, falling back on the couch, this made both the girls laugh out loud and yugyeom went all red because of the topic they were discussing. 

" sir!" 

Jaebum looked at bangchan, who stood there with serious expression. 

" what happened, Chan?" he asked. 

" sir, we have found one house in the new area, you brought. The house is locked but people say they hear voice.   
If they get rumor about something stupid, then no one gonna pay for the tax" bangchan explained. 

" shouldn't we all go and check?" chungha said, taking the gun from the side table, shoving in her pocket. 

" okay, we will go. Jinyoung you be her— I wanna go" he cut the alpha in middle of the sentence. 

" what did you say, dove?" he asked, as if he didn't heard him but he really wanted him to say that again.

" I wanna go, too" he said, making eye contact but still looking here and there to avoid further embarrassment. Jaebum clenched his jaws and looked at his sisters, who went quiet. 

" it's okay, take him. We will be there" wheeim said, with a serious tone, as if, she wanted to end the silent game going on between them. Have grabbed jinyoung's hand and went to the bedroom. 

Jinyoung wore Blue Jeans and before wearing his shirt, Jaebum gave him a bulletproof west, no one knows what gonna happen, so he didn't wanted any mishap, and then he asked jinyoung to wear, one of his sweat shirt. 

" is this fine?" he asked, looking at his blue canvas shoes. 

Jaebum nodded and kissed on forehead, before walking out of the room. 

💙

💙

The car stopped in front of the house, bangchan was talking about. The house looked normal from the outside but no one knew about the condition from inside. Yugyeom and bangchan walked first to the door. They tried knocking but no one was there. 

The pushed the door open and stepped aside for Jaebum to walk in, to see if there's any sign of dangerous. 

There was no doubt that the house was abandoned for a long time. Trash was everywhere. Awfully stinking and floor dirty, probably dust and dirt. 

The house was dirty, open trash, dirty clothes and ruined food. Jinyoung covered his nose with the napkin as he looked for things that he could find suspicious. 

Yugyeom and jinyoung were upstairs in one room, while both the female alpha in the kitchen, while Jaebum and bangchan in living area. 

Jinyoung was examining things when he suddenly heard something. Whimpering sound and something like rustling. 

He tapped yugyeom shoulder, asking him to hear the sound he is hearing. Yugyeom, an alpha, with powerful sense and focusing, he heard the noise more clearly. After few seconds, he pointed at the white cabinet, slightly opened. 

Jinyoung quickly sprinted and opened the door, only to be shocked by the thing he found. Jinyoung was confused and his tiny heart broke with what they found. In an area and place like this, it was a miracle that it survived. 

Hearing the gasps from the two males, both females alpha came running only to gasp even more loud, with shock and surprise running into them. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

What did they find??? 

How was the chapter?? 

Was it fine? 

Jaebum is such a mood!!

His sisters are so nosy and funny. 

I hope you all liked it. 

Thanks for reading.! 

Love you all!! 

💙💙💙💙💙


	19. Chapter 19

(19)

Jinyoung

" Jaebum!" I flinched at my place and stumbled back a little at their loud voice, calling for the alpha. Did I do wrong touching him? I frowned looking at the small baby in my arm, who just stared back at me. 

Yugyeom was just standing there like statue, saying nothing, while both the noonas were looking so pissed at me. Why are they so angry? What if the baby died?

" jinyoung, if his mother comes, she wouldn't accept the baby. Why did you touch him!" chungha scolded me and I saw, how yugyeom shielded me. 

" chungha, you can't talk to him like that unless and until boss say, so back off!" he growled at her. 

I feel bad, the baby look so weak and fragile and here they are fighting because of me. What I have done? I pouted and looked down saying " but if his mother was here, he would have been in good condition" 

The footsteps got louder and the thudding noise got similar to my beating heart. What if, Jaebum gets angry? What if he gets angry on any of them? 

I panicked at the thought and hugged the half naked baby against my chest. 

" what's the matter, why do I have to hear so much of yell- from where did you get the baby, keep it down and awa- no!" I shook my head. I know, I am digging my own grave my defying him but I don't wanna leave this baby in here. He is small and weak and sad.

" what.... Did you just straight up denied? Jinyoung, keep him down. We are not here for rescue mission" he growled at me, his eyes going orange in anger. I shook my head, tears threatening to come out of my eyes. 

I pushed myself against the door and mumbled an inaudible " no" 

" jinyoung, leave him here. Jaebum is an true alpha and you'll not like to see his anger" chungha snapped at me and it made cry. 

I looked at Jaebum in betrayal. 

" you are being selfish, Jaebum. He is just a baby and I found him" I was the only one omega in the room, full.of alphas. Am I making some mistake, I don't know. But, I want this baby to live.

I saw, the baby coughed. Coughed than he should be. His body shook while coughing and I went rigid. 

He is sick and if he doesn't get treated, he can die and I don't want that.

" please, Jaebum, I'll do anything! But let me take him to the hospital. Please, he can die" I pleaded to him. I was hiccuping and choking on my cries. 

" everyone, I give you 3 seconds to get out of this room." Jaebum growled, his hand raised up in the air, counting to three by fingers and as he reached to three, everyone left except me and him.

" now, jinyoung, I have shown enough kindness and enough love, but you defied me today, two times. What do you see in this baby, I brought you here, not because you wanted, I brought you here, because I wanted." 

" I see life in him, I-I don't care if you scold me or beat me, but he is so small and still fighting for life and he deserves to live. He needs to see what world has kept for him. He needs love. He is abandoned, like I was abandoned. Please?" my body trembled so bad as I spoke. 

He looked so angry, that he could break my neck but I saw, how he just clenched his fist and gulped down the thick lump in his throat.

" okay, we are going to the hospital. We will keep him for adoption, if he doesn't die" he said. 

" okay, we will keep him for adoption, if he lives" I said, and walkimg close to him, I got on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. " thank you, so much" 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

The baby was wrapped in a blanket and sat against the omega's chest, secured and safe. Jaebum beside him, looking outside the window. Jinyoung's fingers gently caressed the baby's cute small hands. The baby was indeed very cute, but his heart broke when he found the baby at the corner, inside the cabinet. 

" where did you find him?" a question thrown at him, out of sudden. Jinyoung looked up and gulping down, he replied " in the cabinet, he was whimpering and it broke my heart, so I brought him" 

The alpha didn't replied and decided to maintain the silence. Reaching to the hospital, he was taken to the child day care, where the doctor examined the baby, while Jaebum and his sisters, waited outside. 

" we have never done this, Jaebum. We have kill them, if we find them in abandoned places. Jaebum, what if the child is a bait?" wheein argued, Jaebum sighed and looked at the door, that opened and jinyoung came out. 

The doctor followed and excusing his sisters, Jaebum joined them. 

" sir, we are sorry to say but the baby is anemic and according to us, the baby is nearly 5 to 6 months old." the doctor said. 

Jaebum nodded and jinyoung gaped.   
" he is so small and so fragile, this is too much for him" jinyoung frowned and looked so dejected. 

" I guess, he is the case of premature birth but anyways, I'll give diet chart for him" 

" okay, than- what's the second gender?" Jaebum piped in, jinyoung licked his lips and softly smiling at the baby, he replied "he is a baby omega, just like me" Jaebum just stared at the baby, his eyes squinted and hands in his pocket. Nodding to himself, he announced. 

" so, what about the adoption?" 

" his condition is not that well to keep him for adoption. Help him to gain strength and then, we are ready for it" the doctor grinned and jinyoung's smiled didn't reach to his ears. 

And hopefully, Jaebum missed it. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" Jaebum, can you lay down your shirt on the bed? I need to dress him" he said, a little hesitant to ask him for a favor. Jinyoung felt so happy helping him and the baby was so happy, after the bath, he was smiling and snuggling into jinyoung. 

The baby looked at the alpha with curious eyes, he lay down his shirt and backed away. Jinyoung bounced him a little and then walked to the bed, he laid the baby down and pulled the towel away. As soon as the baby was free, he giggled and this caused jinyoung to giggle. 

Jaebum kept scrolling on his phone, minding his business. 

Meanwhile, jinyoung was pampering the baby, Jaebum changed his clothes into tank top and pants. He went behind jinyoung and twisted his lips, watching the exchange of words between them. 

" can you watch him for a bit. I have to wash my face " jinyoung said. 

Jaebum nodded and just stood there, watching the baby. 

The baby on his back, looked at Jaebum, kicking his small legs, as if he wanted to be picked up and get all the kisses, he could get. Jaebum just stood there and stared at the baby without no emotion and sighed, waiting for jinyoung, who was taking time to arrive. 

" thank you, for looking after him" jinyoung smiled at him and Jaebum nodded but glanced at the baby, who giggled at jinyoung. Jinyoung grinned back at the baby, his hand already extending to pick him up, when Jaebum pulled the omega, by waist, and kissed him possessively on lips. 

He smirked as he kept kissing the omega and when he pulled away, he poked his tongue at the baby, who was pouting at him and jinyoung all red like a strawberry, his cheeks flaming because of heated kiss, he picked up the baby and walked out of the bedroom.

💙

" open your mouth, baby. If you wouldn't drink, how will you get strong" jinyoung giggled, pushing the bottle nipple in his mouth. The mini was mixed with supplement which was high in iron, and when the baby greedily took it, jinyoung's chest swelled with happiness. 

" then, how you will be put up for adoption? He needs to get strong for someone to adopt him" wheein bluntly said to the baby, jinyoung frowned, gently rocking the baby.  
He bit his lips and looked at yugyeom, who was keeping quiet. 

Sooin was dusting the window and looked at the omega with baby and huffed. " bringing kids from dumpster" she grumbled and jinyoung gulped down the thick lump forming in his throat, like a thorny vine.

The baby's chubby hand struggled with the bottle, so jinyoung supported him by grabbing the bottle from the back, and carefully got up from his place. 

" now, where are you going?" wheein asked and jinyoung replied with his small voice " back to my bedroom. Good night" 

Jaebum was in his office, ordering his people to search for the family or anything related to the house and if they find nothing, just blow up the house or break it down. 

" Jaebum, don't you think, your mate is quite disrespectful and crossing his line and doing everything which is not in the mafia code?" wheein came inside the office, not caring about the people. 

Jaebum clenched his jaws and looked up at her. " be clear with your intentions" he sighed, as he looked at the papers and kept them away. 

" don't you think, he is going overboard with the baby? He can simply put him in the hospital and leave him! Are you really gonna waste your time for that male omega baby? Again a rare thin- wheein, I guess it's jinyoung's matter and let him do, whatever he wants. He doesn't think like you." 

" Jaebum you have lost your mind! He is keeping someone else baby in your bedroom, giving him your shirt, feeding him like its own baby and behaving like we don't even exist! He just went back to his bedroom without any notice like a stuck up omega! " she bashed the omega, just babbling out things. 

" what's bad in caring for a baby? He is just a baby. And if he is treating him right, I don't see any problem. And stop judging him. He is my mate and if this is not affecting me, then it shouldn't be affecting you. And, let me tell you, before stepping in my house, you didn't existed for him and wouldn't be, once you leave from here"  
❤

Jinyoung stared at the sleeping baby, his finger gently massaging the baby's head in soothing manner. He sniffled, when he remembered the talks of the people around him. What did the baby do? To receive so much of negativity. 

Small beads of tears rolled down from his honey eyes as he stared at the tiny, innocent life, sleeping on the luxurious bed with AC fanning over him gently. 

~Meanwhile in the office~  
" Jaebum what if jinyoung has other intention?" 

Jaebum cocked his brow and gave her a questioning look. 

" what do you mean? What will he do? We are giving him up for the adoption after he gets fine" Jaebum shrugged, closing his laptop. 

" are you really sure? Because I don't see." with that wheein walked out of the room, slamming the bedroom door. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

I hope, things go good and just the way jinyoung wants. 

Are we all ready for the drama????? 

Wheein is behaving like that because she is a true female alpha. 

What do you all think about jb?

And jinyoung??? Why he is so attached to the baby??

Answer and you all will get update fast! 

Thanks for reading! 

I hope you all like it. 

Love you all!! 💙💙💙💙❤❤❤❤


	20. Chapter 20

(20) 

Jaebum

It's my day off and I decided to stay back in home instead of going to my house cabin to complete some paper work. I was sitting near to my window, with my coffee and reading some recent articles about the area. 

The house in which we went was abandoned for five days and I don't know how that baby survived. And, talking about the baby, right now he snuggled inside the sheets beside jinyoung. He is still wearing my shirt and a nappy. I don't want him to dirty my bed. He is with jinyoung everywhere, like ducklings who follow their mother. 

It's been days that jinyoung went back to his school and I am thinking of changing his school soon, he will study his left over course and then go to school to give exam and I'll see for his further study. 

Once, I finished my coffee, I picked up the cup and walked to the bed, my hand pushed away his curly fringes and I planted a kiss. " wake up, baby boy." I whispered, placing few more kisses. 

He whined in his sleep and stretched his arms out, making incoherent noise. Hearing to this, the baby beside him, whimpered and his body quivered, indicating that he was going to cry soon. 

His fingers curled into a fist and fat tears started falling from his eyes, with loud sound of wailing. 

" awww... I am sowwy, baby" jinyoung looked so worried with his bed hair and wiping his tears, he leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

Okay, my morning kiss is gone. 

Did he really kissed him first? In front of me? 

I hissed and jinyoung turned to face me and pouted " he woke up with my voice. I am so bad." he frowned and I chuckled softly. " it's okay, little dove. Omegas tend to cry when they wake up, just like you" 

He pouted even more and looked at the baby, who looked confuse because of us. " okay, get up. We have to go out for breakfast" I winked and quickly kissed him on lips, walking out of the bedroom. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" Jaebum it's been a week since that baby came in this house" wheein huffed, he was rubbing her temple as she walked beside the alpha to the car, in which jinyoung was already sitting and feeding the baby. 

" wheein, it's about anemia, once we get the green signal from the doctor, we do it. Stop nagging me. He is taking no extra space in this house." Jaebum grumbled in low tone. 

Jinyoung was not marked, he was taking care of someone else's baby and this was eating up wheein, she felt his brother's importantance in jinyoung's life was decreasing and she really never want her brother's value to stoop down anywhere. 

Jinyoung sighed, playing with his fingers and covered the baby's head with a cotton cloth, so that sun doesn't irritate him from the outside. " hey, baby, did I make you wait much?" he asked and jinyoung shook his head, smiling, he replied " no, you didn't" 

Jinyoung and Jaebum were going out for breakfast date, if you call that, with the cute omega baby, who was enjoying the outside view. " it's been so long that I went out for breakfast" he mumbled to himself. 

Jaebum slide his hand into the omega's and squeezed it a little and replied " what about we go on date every Sunday" he chuckled and jinyoung bit his lip while he nodded. 

The ride was long as Jaebum was taking jinyoung to somewhere, where they could eat a good breakfast with the fusion of traditional and modern food. 

Jinyoung hummed softly at the baby, who slept in his lap without any problem with one of his plushie. Jaebum took small glances at him and asked jinyoung to drink water time to time, so he doesn't get dehydrated. 

They stopped in front of a small restaurant, it looked traditional and really beautiful with a small pond with fake plants. Jaebum quickly parked the car and stepped out of the car, and walking to the other side, he pulled the door open and helped jinyoung to unlock the seat belt. 

Jinyoung made a baby sling from the cotton cloth and while Jaebum grabbed the sleeping baby and stared at jinyoung in amazement. Once the sling was made, jinyoung settled the baby in front of his chest and pushed his legs in and covered his back with the cloth. 

Jaebum just admired his omega and was bursting from inside that how beautiful he looked. 

Jinyoung was already stunning in the pale green shirt with white jeans and that baby sling with the cute omega was a bonus to his beauty. Jaebum scratched the back of his neck to hide himself from the embarrassment. 

Even though the man was rocking in black shirt and pant. 

" I am so hungry!!" he whined, pouting at the baby, who smiled at him, showing his gums and made noises that melted jinyoung's heart. 

" your baby is cute" he heard a woman walking past him and before Jaebum could say anything, jinyoung cupped the baby's head from the back, while his thumb pad caressed the skin and he grinned " thank you"   
❤

" sir, your food" the waiter's voice rung in their ear and quickly he served the mouth watering breakfast. 

Jinyoung grinned with pearly white teeth and taking his spoon, he quickly took a bite, moaning as soon as the flavors hit his taste buds. 

Jaebum stopped on his tracks as he heard the omega moaned and admiring him, he smirked. " it's delicious, right?"

" very!" he hummed and his eyes sparkled wide, licking his lips, he ate another and giggled. 

Jaebum smiled and bit his inner cheek and look down, taking another bite.  
Gosh, the omega was really happy and joyful and it only made Jaebum feel hot on cheeks. 

Suddenly the baby in sling made whimpering noise, sniffling and making " wah " sound. Jinyoung put down his spoon and frowned. 

" what happened, baby? You want to drink water? he asked in baby voice. He took out a small bottle filled with water and opening the cap, he slide the nipple in. After two or three chugs, the baby pulled his mouth away and made gurgling sound and jinyoung wiped his mouth. 

Jaebum was watching them, it was a very gently action, like how jinyoung was gently patting the baby's head, who slept against his chest while eating. Isn't that weird that, even thought the baby was not his, he was giving out so much of affection. 

Suddenly the TV channel was changed and it displayed weather forecast. Jinyoung frowned and his eyes widen. He patted Jaebum's arm and pointed at the TV displayed at the top. " it's an old forecast" a customer said but then again, If it's old, like a warning at the beginning, means it's gonna happen. 

" shit! We have to leave soon, dove. Otherwise we will trap in the heavy rainfall and thunderstorm." they finished the food and called the waiter, who took a lot of time and Jaebum ran out of the patience. 

Meanwhile, jinyoung's heart was beating so fast in fear, because the weather outside was already changing, the clouds turned back in minutes and slowly the wind started to blow. He squeUezed Jaebum's hand, and looked at him with fear. 

Jaebum's eyes turned dull brown when they say how frightened his mate was, with the baby who was grabbing on to him like his life depended. He growled when the waiter arrived and paying the money, he quickly walked to the exit, when the thunder growled loudly. 

He cursed internally and walked to the lady owner. " is there any hotel near to your restaurant?' 

" y-yes! It's 500 meters away. If you drive fast y— thanks!" Jaebum didn't even let her complete the sentence and quickly walked to the parking lot with his omega.

Jaebum did his best to drive fast under the grunting thunder. He lost looking at the sky and suddenly BANG!!! 

jinyoung screamed when bird came out of nowhere hitting the window from front. Jaebum was shocked and quickly regained himself and sped his car, stopping in front of a big building.

He quickly parked the car and they quickly left the car. They had no idea, how long the thing was going to be, or how extend it would go. It was weird, how in minutes, the sunny Sunday was turned upside down. 

They managed to get the room but it was a small one. 

They took a breath of relief when suddenly they see a big lightening and then thunder clapping and then, it rained like never before. 

Big drops of rain, hitting the glass window with weird sound of wind blowing and growling of thunders. 

" baby don't be scared. We will be fine" he kissed jinyoung's cheek. 

Jinyoung pouted and carefully pulled the baby out of the sling, and gave him to Jaebum, while he quickly took off that sling from his body. 

Jaebum had no choice but to nestle the baby in arms because he was still asleep. " I should settle him on the bed" jinyoung mumbled and grabbing alpha's belt loop, he pulled him to the bed. 

" please, lay him down carefully" he whispered and gulping down the nervous lump, Jaebum did as he was told. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖l➖➖➖➖

" what are you thinking, baby?" he asked, propping himself on the elbow and his hand playing with jinyoung's soft hand. It was a way to relax jinyoung and keep him calm while talking. 

" why everyone hates the baby? No one likes him in house." jinyoung frowned, his eyebrows squinting in with the hint of sadness and he sighed. 

" did they say something to you?" Jaebum asked, his eyes turning red and jinyoung shook his head, pointing at the baby. " everyone says bad to him. He is a baby. He doesn't deserve this. He is not from dumpster" jinyoung's voice cracked, enough to show, how bad he was hurting in that process. 

Jaebum saw his eyes go veiny and red, clear bead of tear rolling down from his eyes. 

Jaebum looked between his and jinyoung's body, the baby was between them, sleeping soundly. 

Jaebum sighed and leaning down and without hurting the baby, he kissed the jinyoung on lips. " I know, dove and when he will get good and strong. We will search a new home for him" Jaebum smiled but it faded away when he saw hurt in jinyoung's eyes. 

" baby, don't think about it" Jaebum warned. His eyes turning orange and jinyoung quickly wrapped his arms around the baby, protecting him from Jaebum. 

" why? Why I cannot? I saved him and he feels happy with me." he argued back. 

" I see you arguing a lot, nowadays. Jinyoung, we didn't agree on this! You don't wanna give him for adoption, I'll snap his neck and I wouldn't hesitate" he growled back the omega. 

" no, you will not! I thought, you would feel about him but you are same as your sister. You don't feel anything for omegas." he cried, hugging the baby and maintaining a safe distance between the alpha. 

" jinyoung, he is not our baby. We will search a good family for him. Don't you fucking argue on this again." jinyoung hiccuped, shaking his head. 

" how do you know, if the family really wants an omega male? He happy with me and it's doesn't matter, if he is my baby or not! The time his real mother left him, she left the title of mother too. She didn't wanted him. She left him to die and I don't want that!" he ranted. 

" jinyoung, I am not talking more on this. It's enough, stop being a brat. You are just adding up punishment in your list. Good going, baby boy" Jaebum completed the sentence with sarcasm, smiling at the omega. 

" you are so bad! You don't feel anything for him! He did nothing to you. I not going to marry or mate you, Jaebum. You are making the baby feel so bad about him. I don't li— stop giving lame threats" Jaebum growled hovering over jinyoung. 

" I-I just want to love and give him all my care. I don't want him to go through all the things, I went through" his voice died at the end as he burst into crying. Jaebum clenched his jaws, watching how miserable his mate felt. 

The baby on his chest stared at jinyoung in confusion and his hand tried to wipe the tears. Jaebum sighed, he pulled away and fell back on his side. " when we will reach home. We will talk about this to other members. Now, don't cry." 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Wait!!! The drama is not big but still left!   
How was the chapter???? 

I don't think this chapter had much of the things. 

I wanted this to more... I don't know, what? But let it be. 

Guess, what? Baby jinyoung is attached to the omega baby. 

What do you all think of Jaebum? Will the baby win his heart, or not!!! 😍😍

I hope you all enjoyed. 

Thanks for reading! 

Love you all?! ❤❤❤💙💙💙💙💙


	21. Chapter 21

(21)

" are you fucking out of your mind?" 

The first question raised up by wheein, she looked at Jaebum as if it was a joke, he cracked, which turned out to be bad. While, Jaebum stood there as if, what he said, didn't make much issue. 

When the couple came back, Jaebum raised up the issue after dinner, when jinyoung was in the bedroom, pampering the baby and getting ready for the night. " jinyoung wants to adopt the baby" Jaebum shrugged his shoulders. 

" what do you think, Jaebum?" chungha asked, the tone of her voice was enough to tell that she wanted a definite answer.

" I want to give baby for adoption. Jinyoung is not prepared for a baby. He still has wound in his heart. He went through a lot so, he feels for the baby." Jaebum rubbed his temple, sighing at his words. 

" Jaebum, jinyoung thinks that, if he care for the omega baby, his past will get right, too. What is done, is done. There are good people like him out there, too, jaebum" wheein spoke. She was anxious and she didn't wanted to create any scene at night. 

" I'll talk to him" he mumbled. 

" Jaebum, listen to your heart. We are not saying that we hate that baby, we want a good environment for him. Jinyoung is not marked, he and the baby both can get attacked." chungha said. 

" I cannot mark him before six months" Jaebum huffed and rolled his eyes. 

" we know. It's better, if he gets adopted" chungha smiled softly at his brother. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
JINYOUNG

I sung him my favorite lullaby as he slept on my chest while his chin rested on my shoulder. My hand gently patting his back in a perfect rhythm. I swayed from side to side, as I sung. 

I saw Jaebum entering inside the room. My smiled grew bigger when I saw him and slowly walked to him while rocking the baby. My left hand on his tie, loosening it but he slide his hand over mine and pushed them down. I frowned and Jaebum sighed at me. He grabbed my hand pulled me to the bed. 

I, before sitting down, I put baby away on the bed and raised my brows at Jaebum, waiting for him to speak, while my fingers fiddle with each other. 

" dove, we are giving baby for adoption" 

Tears gathered in my eyes and thousands of glass pierced my chest. I tried to pull my hand away but he squeezed it tight. " listen to me, baby" he called me, he pulled me close and looked into my eyes. 

" we really like him. He is really beautiful child and I really appreciate that you took care of him. But love, he has to go. We really can't keep him. Before he grows much and recognizes you well, you need to leave him, it's better for him." he explained and I shook my head, my throat hurts and my heart too. Who will love him? What if they throw them away. 

I licked my lips and glanced at him. He looks in pain, too. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me close. " dove, there are good people like you. People like you, who are willing to adopt him. I am so happy that you were the only one who thought that way. Otherwise, we are the monsters." he stuttered as if it was so hard for him to admit that. 

" can't we adopt him?" I asked, my voice was desperate but cracking. My heart is not ready to give him. 

" it will be dangerous for you. You are already mentally stressed and then you are not marked and a baby omega will make it a problem. If we were a normal family, I would have adopted him but we are not, I am mafia person. These things don't work in mafia code. I am very lenient and soft to you but it wouldn't change, how I behave in actually. Jinyoung, it's not the right time for a baby. You are too young for these responsibilities" 

"I am 21, jaebum" I said, I grown enough to take care of him. 

"you are just 21, dove. You have so much things to do and believe me, you have to give time to yourself" he said, while his hands rubbed my back.   
Hearing him by now, I was crying silently, looking down at my feet. Finding them attractive. Jaebum's fingers slide under my chin making me look up. " I assure you, I would make it up to you for this, baby, but right now, you have t— to leave him" I completed his sentence, he nodded and took a deep breath in and exhaled, hugging me tighter. 

" when are you taking him away?" I looked away. I was feeling strange. 

" tomorrow, afternoon" 

" can I meet the family?" I hope he says, yes. I wanna, who we are giving to. " yes, of course. You have the total right to know and meet them" 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" hmm? Pretty baby, you are so beautiful" he cooed as he massaged the baby's small, chubby and round cheeks. Baby cream absorbed into his cheeks and his cheeks looked so red that jinyoung actually wanted to suck it.

The baby giggled at him and made cooing sound, babbling out words still unknown to jinyoung. Jaebum came out of the closet, totally dressed up in a light blue shirt, showing off his chest and tight black pants. The dress shoes made sounds, indicating that he was in the room and wanted jinyoung's attention. 

" you have to get ready, too, darling" the alpha said, walking to the bed and slightly bending his knees, he looked at the baby, the baby smiled at Jaebum while he was layered with lotion. His big eyelashes batting, making him look even more cute. 

" okay" jinyoung softly replied.

Meanwhile, the omega was gone. Jaebum smiled at the baby and sat beside him. " you are going to get best, buddy. If alpha Jaebum says, you gonna get that" he smirked and looked at him. 

" you won his heart faster than me. I envy that but It wouldn't change the fact that you are so cute and sweet" he whispered to the baby and his eyes shown, how genuinely he adored the baby but then again, he failed to express it. 

" Jaebum, I am ready" jinyoung said, his voice thick. Jaebum raised his eyes from the small bundle and , when they fell on the omega standing in front of him in a yellow shirt and jeans follow with canvas shoes. 

Leaving the baby, he made his way to jinyoung, and closing the gaps between them, he cupped jinyoung's cheek and kissed the curl of his lips. One of the favourite part of jinyoung's lips. " you are so amazing and it makes me feel blessed, my donna" he whispered lovingly, small specks of pink showed in his pupil as he smiled at the omega. 

At the term of endearment, jinyoung blushed pink. The name was too much for him to handle. " th-thank you " he fumbled, playing with his finger, looking away. 

" stop shying away from me " Jaebum chuckled and shaking his head, he padded back to the bed and picked the baby, who was sleeping like a dead. " eas— I know, baby boy. Daddy knows how to take care of people" he chuckled and jinyoung pouted. 

Jaebum let the baby snuggle in his arm, nestling like its his nest. His big rough hand, gently rubbed the back and looked at jinyoung with a smug look. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jaebum

I left jinyoung in the bedroom with baby and walked down stairs, where my sisters were. I saw wheein was angry and already bawling her fist at Sooin. 

Not again. 

" what the hell is going on?" I asked, while I fold my sleeves. Suddenly Sooin grabbed my wrist and tried to hug my arm I just pushed her. " if you wanna end up like wooin, that do as you like. Stop with the nonsense and do some work" I grumbled and turned to wheein.

" what now?" I perked my brow and she huffed. 

" when will you mark jinyoung?" she whined and I squinted my brows. 

" why are you being so concerned about it?" my voice weirdly came out thin and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

" he is your mate, right? I don't like it, when who're like her, talk about you or him. Just do it already Jaebum!!"   
She groaned. Jaebum huffed, shaking his head at her silliness. He saw the absence of other sister and frowned  
" where's chungha?" he asked. 

" his mate came after a long business trip, so she's driving him here" she rolled her eyes, looking bored. 

Seeing this, Jaebum licked his tongue and teased " find someone and leave us, too" she glared and hit him on the chest " I am your sister!"!

" jinyoung! It's time, love" he called and wheein smirked. " you are so whipped!" she poked her tongue at him and sat on the couch, watching the left movie. 

Jaebum grumbled a curse and rolled his eyes.

Soon jinyoung came with baby sling. Jaebum wasn't able to resist it and quickly making his way, he kissed him on lips. " so beautiful" he whispered against his lips. 

" meet you later" he waved at wheein and walked outside of the house with jinyoung. 

Jinyoung quickly fasten his seat belt and Jaebum too, as they sat at the back. " you are getting nervous" he stated the fact and jinyoung shook his head. 

He looked at Jaebum and breathed out " kiss me" he mumbled. 

Jaebum chuckled and his big hand covered the baby's eyes and leaning down, he kissed him full on lips not before muttering " gladly" 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Who is chungha's mate? 

No hate to the heterosexual couple, don't like, leave it. 

How was the chapter? 

Will the baby get good parents? 

Jaebum is so sweet to his omega and the way he handles him. .

We will soon come back to the main and spicy story line of ours as you know, jinyoung is not in little space for days. 

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. 

Thanks you!!! 

I love you all!!!! 💙💙💙💙❤❤❤❤👅👅👅👅👅👅👅


	22. Chapter 22

(22)

* * *

" who are you?" jinyoung asked, hugging the baby, his eyes running up and down at the tall man, who was scrolling through his phone, looking busy.

Jaebum sighed and looked away, waiting for the parent to reach.

" where did you meet the parents, Jaebum?" he asked, hoping to get an answer.

" baby, I know them. They can't have baby and they really want one. They will be good to the baby" he chuckled.

Chungha came in with a huge smile, phone in her hand, unfortunately, the smile was not directed to the omega or alpha.

" give my jacket back" the first thing came out of the youngjae's mouth, who huffed. Chungha looked up and pouted at him. Even though, chungha was taller than jinyoung, she wasn't that tall to reach the unknown man's height. In the room, only Jaebum was the tallest. " you just came from Europe, you can't be that rude!" she whined, stomping her feet with the phone in her hand.

The chungha jinyoung saw in the house was totally different in here.

" I am not being rude. You just stole it from my packed suitcase" he whined back not caring about the others presence. He grabbed the jacket from the hem and pulled chungha close, who blushed and looked away.

" take it off, now" he muttered, chungha slowly wrapped her arms around herself and whispered back  
" I am just wearing bra underneath" and youngjae rolled his eyes.

Jinyoung just stared at the couple and shifted his eyes at Jaebum. " i-is he the omega?" he asked with quiet tone and Jaebum shook his head.

" he is chungha's mate,Youngjae . He is a dominant beta." when Jaebum replied, jinyoung made an O face.

There was a knock on the door and both the couple stopped with the talking and chungha quickly opened the door and welcomed the couple.

A beautiful couple came inside and jinyoung awkwardly smiled. He looked down at the baby and grinned.  
" he is 5 months old, he drinks from the bottle with iron supplements. He is a very good kid" jinyoung grinned.

" does he have a name?" the omega asked and jinyoung shook his head.

The female omega smiled and carefully took the baby from jinyoung's arm, who curled his fingers together, once the baby was gone, the baby was not his anymore.

" we have to sign all the adoption paper. We have looked for criminal records but there was none." Jaebum said, taking the paper from the side desk.

Once all the papers were signed, the couple grinned and laughed when baby responsed to them. He felt so close to the baby but now, he was away from him.

Slowly and slowly, jinyoung was trembling from inside. The time was so short. He was going away. His lips quivered as he saw the couple going out of the room with the happy baby.

The baby will forget about him. This thought was enough to send pain all over his body. " baby, please don't" he heard a soft whisper and he was pulled in a hug. As soon as he was landed in the alpha's chest, he cried out. The cry was loud and painful enough to send chungha in tears.

She wiped her eyes and hugged youngjae beside him as she watched male omega, wailing in the alpha's arms. Jinyoung tightly gripped on Jaebum's shirt, leaving wet patches of tears.

Jaebum's eyes closed and hand rubbed the back of jinyoung's head, comforting him. He kissed the omega's head and hugged him tight.  
" everything will be back to normal, love. It's a good thing, we should be happy and celebrate, you rescued him, right?" he smiled softly at the hiccuping omega.

Jinyoung didn't say anything, he was quietly sobbing as Jaebum swayed his body left to right. " she is crying now" youngjae chuckled softly and hugged the female alpha, who was hitting him for saying things to embarrass her.

" do you want to eat ice cream and buy some plushies?" Jaebum asked pulling away, he saw how jinyoung furiously nodded and hugged the him even more tight.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Warning  
JAEBUM

  
" dove, change into something comfortable" I said, taking off my coat. I neatly hang it on the hanger and one by one I took off my clothes.  
I chose a loose shirt and shorts to wear, while my hand straight up went to jinyoung's cloth section. I took out a long top for him.

" baby, if you change you clothes in five seconds, you'll not be wearing panties" I spoke loudly wand walked out of the closet, to see he was busy with the new plushie.

I walked to the bed and standing in front of him, I took away the plushie.  
" daddy.... Ummmhhh" he pouted at me, stretching his arms like kitten and giggled at me.

" let me undress you" my hand worked on his jeans and sliding it off I grabbed on the hem of his panties.  
" daddy, nwo.... Pwease, I am sowwy?" he bit his lip and batted his eyelashes at me. " baby's gonna keep quiet and listen to daddy" I smirked and pulled his panties off.

He squeezed his legs, tugging his bottom lip out, and shook his head. He now pink and burning. What does he think? He can stop me? This is gonna work exact opposite. I spread his legs by grabbing his knees and pushing them down to the bed.

He gasped and his hands covered his face.

Why so cute, baby boy?

My fingers left ghostly touches on his member, fingers sliding up and down, tickling him and then squeezing him.  
My right hand went for his shirt and I tore them off. It's better like that.

Soft curves and body like milk. His pink buds, round and cute, so inviting that I gently pinched it. Meanwhile, he was chewing on the blanket's corner.

" baby, what should daddy do to you?" I asked, dragging my nails down his chest and stopping at his stomach, tickling his sides to goosebumps appear.

" d-do what ywo like, daddy" he mumbled. I let go of his small cock and chuckling I turned to my drawer.  
The big bottle of lube was waiting for this day.

" daddy, switch off the light, pwease" he said. I squinted my brows and asked " why, dove?"

He looked way and replied " i-i am shy"

Without any second thought, I switched the lights off and quickly made my way back to my omega.

I am so fucking cute I'm gonna mark all over his thighs. I gonna make them red and blue. I buried my face and licked his inner thigh. I chuckled licking his soft tight and gently bit on the skin and sucked the small area.

" daddy..... Pwease!" he moaned.

I scrapped my teeth a little and continue to suck on him. My hand tightly around his tights, fingers digging into the soft skin, leaving tiny red marks.

He didn't question me once. What a cute sub he is. I left his left thigh and went for the other one, giving the same treatment. I enjoyed how he sucked his breath in and whimpered loudly.

Once I was fed on thighs, I grabbed him and took him in my hot mouth. He arched his back, wiggled his butt.  
He shivered, soft moans living hi mouth.

My tongue swirled around his cock and hollowing my cheeks, I bopped my head up and down. The soft flesh of his, felt so tasty in my mouth, I could taste his sweet precum.

The tip of my tongue swirled on his head and I pulled away. I quickly switched to my hand and pumped his cock fast. I felt him close to his climax, his breath fast, and his stomach sucking in more and more.

His thighs squeezed my head once I took him back in my mouth, sucking his fast and pushed myself all down to the base of his cock, taking him all deep.

This caused him so much to feel that he moaned loudly, his hand gripping my hair tightly. His body thrashing and I pulled away, leaving trail of saliva. Smirking, I squeezed him hair and going against all his begging and whimpered, I pumped him so fast.

" ahhhh daddy!"

" ahhhh daddy!"

" daddy!!!!!! I.... I am..... Gonn— ahnnn daddy.... Daddy... I can't!"

He bucked his hips up, away from the bed as I kept pumping him.

Soon, clear sticky substance spilled from his cock. His body shook as it laid there in exhaustion. It wasn't even ten seconds, when I took a good amount of lube in my palm and grabbed his throbbing cock again.

" daddy, no...... Ughhhh!" he whined loudly, turning to his sides but I didn't leave his cock, my thumb pad rubbing the area near his head, which was red and tight. His thighs spread away and his his hips started to work on his own.

Tons of moans leaving his mouth as I moved hand up and down. I pulled my hand away, not before squeezing him especial his head.

I grinned proudly, as his body was shaking, especially his legs and thighs.

He wet the bed with squirting and I didn't even mind. His face was all red, hair going here and there, chest filled with finger nails marks probably his, while dying in pleasure.

His cock laid soft and small against his stomach after his squirt.

His chest heaved with uneven breathing and eyes on Jaebum..

" da-daddy" his tired arms fell on his sides as he called me. I picked him up and kissed him. Jinyoung sloppily kissed me back and while we both walked inside the bathroom for something else.

Yes, of course. Bath.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

How's everything???

The baby got adopted?!!

Was the chapter good???0

How is the side couple??? Any note on them?? Do you want something between them??

Did you all the last scene??

Don't worry, we have a lot of time for babies.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

Thank you!!!

Love you all!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

(23)

The sun shined brightly and ray came inside the room through the white curtains. They coloured the room with beautiful yellow. Room looked even more bright and light. Jaebum rubbed his eyes, squinted them towards the window. 

Wind softly flew, making curtains dance in their place with beautiful chirping of birds, as if they were asking him to wake up. He softly huffed when he found his left arm numb. Meanwhile, the omega was curled against his body in nothing but in Jaebum's shirt from the last night. 

Jaebum carefully lifted jinyoung's head and adjusted his hand, so that they could breath a little with blood circulation and pulled jinyoung closed, so that sun rays don't fall on his face. Jinyoung reached till Jaebum's neck, so he pulled the light sheet till his neck, to keep his mate warm and cozy. 

The house was unbelievably calm. 

His eyes traveled to jinyoung's side, where he saw the extra bed sheet under him. He sighed soft, making a mental note of using another place or extra towel for that kind of play. 

He bit his lips and decided to leave the bed. He didn't wanted to, first the beast inside him was actually begging him to touch jinyoung in sleep and second, he wanted to cuddle his baby, to keep him warm. 

He pushed his all hair back with his fingers and adjusted his top which was ridden up. 

Meanwhile, downstairs youngjae and chungha fell asleep on the couch while watch movie. Chungha stretched her arm open, almost hitting his mate behind her and with confusion, she sat up. She pushed away the blanket and sat up, running her fingers through the bird nest. 

She slipped her feet in the slippers and ran inside the guest room to freshen up. Once she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Brushed her hair and left it open. Zipping one of youngjae's hoodie, she walked out of the room.

" good morning, jaebum" she grinned and stood behind the kitchen island. Watching her brother brew some coffee and filling a glass with milk.   
" you both slept on couch?" Jaebum asked after eyeing the beta, who rustled in the couch before moving inside the guest room. 

Chungha nodded. " we were watching a movie last night, and we fell asleep" she shrugged and picked up a ball of Cheetos to eat. 

" where's wheein?" Jaebum asked, totally forgetting about her presence.   
" she had urgent meeting in the company, she went last night" he nodded. 

She saw youngjae walking out of the room, half lidded eyes and stood beside her. " morning, everyone" he greeted and turned to chungha, he hugged by her side and mumbled   
" why do I spend my money on your clothes, when you wear mine" chungha rolled her eyes and groaned.

" youngjae, wake up already!" she whined, pulling his hair. Youngjae's eyes wide open and he glared at her and pulled her hair too. " I'll snatch your wig!" he growled running behind her in the house. 

Jaebum just shook his head and placed his coffee mug with glass of milk and biscuits, he walked upstairs to his bedroom with tray in his hand a smile on his face. He entered inside his bedroom to find jinyoung still sleeping but now he was hugging Jaebum's pillow. 

He kept the tray away and gathered the omega in his arms. " wake up, dove." he cooed and kissed the sleeping omega on lips. Jinyoung whined and opened his eyes, groaning at him. " washroon" he mumbled in sleepy voice and nodding, Jaebum carried him to the bathroom. 

The omega peed and quickly brushing his teeth, he asked alpha to pull his fringes back so that he could wash his face. Once he was done, he was carried out of the bathroom in alpha's arm. " how was sleep?" Jaebum chuckled and jinyoung blushed with the thoughts of previous night and replied " I slept like a sloth" he pouted and Jaebum grinned, he knew he did a good job. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" we are thinking about adopting a baby" chungha chirped, her eyes turned into crescent shape and youngjae nodded. Jaebum gave a confused look to the couple and asked   
" so sudden?" 

" it's been four years, Jaebum. We have been bonded for four years" youngjae said, he tilted his head and smiled at chungha, who grinned looking back at him. 

Jinyoung smiled at them, too. 

He liked how chungha behaved around youngjae, looking all puppy and whipped. " what gender?" Jaebum sighed, his arm tighten around jinyoung, it only indicated that jinyoung had no say in this, he was not going to speak in this topic. 

" we were thinking of alpha baby but then again, chungha wants beta baby." youngjae chuckled and Jaebum understood why this was happening.   
Even before the bonding, both of them knew each other since college tine and both of them took care of each other. 

So they only knew how to take care of other gender. 

Jinyoung's lips created in thin line, hugging his plushie and waiting for his alpha's attention. " Jaebum..... I am hungry" jinyoung pouted and Jaebum nodded, this caused sudden grumpiness in the omega. 

He wiggle out of the grip and slide from the couch, he could hear the small voice calling his name but he didn't care much. Taking his plushie, he padded to the kitchen. 

He looked at things, nicely stacked in the cupboards and some other in fridge. He took out bread, cheese and two frozen patties. 

I... I know, how to make them, right? He mumbled to himself and taking the small pan, he placed it on the stove. He saw match box and grabbed it, he knew how to light the gas. He gasp, pushing his index and middle finger in his mouth to ease the burning pain. He pouted at gas stove and walked to the sink, to calm the burning sensation. 

Meanwhile, chungha pointed at the kitchen and Jaebum easily heard the soft gasp from the omega, hissing and whimpering in pain. 

" now I know, why he is not allowed in kitchen" youngjae laughed and Jaebum nodded getting up from his place. 

His eyes turned into soft orange as walked towards the small omega, his fingers carding in his hair to push them back. " this is why I don't allow him in the kitchen. 

Jaebum walked inside the kitchen and grabbed his omega, giving him a pitiful smile. " you hurt yourself again? I told you, you need anything, ask me" 

" b-but you were busy" he pouted, looking like a wounded puppy. 

" daddy is sorry, dove." he chuckled sadly and gave him multiple kisses on lips. 

" don't be, I am just dum— shh..... No" Jaebum pressed his index finger against jinyoung's lip, making him stop.

" you are not dumb, you are jinyoung and my Donna. " he whispered, pressing kisses on his forehead.

" he is really sweet. Learn, chungha" youngjae sighed, as he pointed at kitchen. 

" learn, youngjae" she rolled her eyes. 

Jaebum signaled them to come in the kitchen, while he prepare something for jinyoung to eat. 

" so, you will adopt a small baby or?" Jaebum asked, as he switched on the gas and placed the pan. 

" a toddler" chungha smiled. 

" ahh.... Right now, I am full with this baby" Jaebum laughed and jinyoung pouted, looking at him with a scowl.   
" I am not a baby" he grumbled to himself and huffing, he turned towards the fridge, to hide himself from them. 

He was angry now. 

Jaebum was done searing the patty and he quickly spread sauce on the bread slice and place a slice of cheese on the top of patty so it melt a little.   
Jaebum did whatever ingredients jinyoung gave him. 

" enough, babyboy. Come back here and eat" he raised his eyebrows at the omega hiding near the fridge. Jaebum place the plate on the table and sat on the chair near to it, while he patted on the other seat for jinyoung to sit. 

" you have extra bag of Cheetos?" chungha chirped and Jaebum nodded pointing at the cabinet behind him.   
" she will get pregnant with Cheetos" youngjae commented and both, Jaebum and youngjae laughed at the joke. 

Without any warning, jinyoung quickly came and pushing Jaebum's hand away, he sat on his lap. Automatically, Jaebum's arm wrapped around jinyoung, who pointed at his food. 

Jaebum leaned down to hear him well, and jinyoung whispered   
" pwease, feed me" Jaebum smirked and nodding, he grabbed the burger and brought it near to jinyoung's mouth, who took a small bite. 

He was a baby. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Jaebum

I gently shook my sleeping mate, who was curled like a baby under the blanket, away from all the trouble and fear. He smiled sleepily at me and I pulled him in sitting position. 

He just sat there for few minutes, resting his eyes and grabbing on to my hand, a habit that he created in here. Once he was out of daze, he rubbed his eyes and gave me his confused look. 

" daddy looked a tutor, so you can complete your study at home" I said, carding my fingers through his hair, soothing out the tangled locks. 

" attendance?" he pouted, sighing at me. 

" don't worry about that. You will complete your course and just go to university to give your finals. Is that fine?" I asked, and he nodded but I could see that frown on his face. 

" what's the matter, dove. You don't like it?" I asked. 

" w-will you be there when they will teach me?" jinyoung asked with his small voice. Of course, I'll be there, how can I leave him like that alone in a room with some stranger. 

" I'll be there but you'll focus on your study okay?" I pecked him on lips and he smiled at me. 

" thank you" he mumbled and I tilted my head. " really? You don't have to, my baby" 

" but you are doing so much for me and I....— you are enough for me. I swear, love. You are enough and that's much!" 

" come on, let's go to theater room, chungha noona ordered lots of pizzas and we will be having Avengers marathon!" I ruffled his hair, grabbing him in my arms as I shouted excitedly about it. He squealed, when I bounced him a little and ran out of our bedroom with him in my arms. 

He is just so precious and amazing to me. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Hello!!!!! 

Thanks for your support!  
I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. 

Till then. Bye bye!! 

Thanks for reading! 

I love you all!!! 

💖💖💖💖💙💙💙

Follow my twitter! 

jjpnsfw1


	24. Chapter 24

Platinum rings dropped in the sink. They clank but it didn't made the alpha flinch in silence. Instead, he grunted from his chest, staring at the white sink, turn into red. He sighed and twisted the knob, resulting the blood on his palm colour the silver surface of faucet. 

He sighed and washed his hands and picked up the rings to wear them back. Once, his hands were cleaned, he pushed away the chopped off ear from the slab into dustbin. The bathroom's bright light felt so dim for him, and he looked into the mirror, pushing back his fallen hair. 

He carelessly lather the coat of soap on his stained hands and washed them under the rubbing water. Checking his clothes for the last time. He brushed them and walked out of the bathroom connected to his room. 

" bangchan, bury him before he dies " he spoke, his voice calm, compared to the other times. Well, this time, there was someone for him, waiting. 

The sub alpha nodded and yugyeom entered the room. " boss, master jinyoung is asking for you. He wasn't in good condition." yugyeom informed and Jaebum nodded. He pulled out his cell phone and whispered to yugyeom. " bring my other set of clothes" 

" darling, dove? What's the matter? I heard about you" he asked. 

He heard small whimper and the voice came " I miss you, daddy. Come home, soon" Jaebum chuckled, hearing his omega, calling for him.   
" daddy promised to bring your thing— but I wan ywo hewe, daddy" jinyoung interjected and whined, as if he was trying to hold back his tears and rubbing his feet on the bed, to stop himself from bursting out. 

" behave, babyboy. Daddy will come soon" his voice went flat and strict. Jinyoung could feel his alpha's anger and huffed. " daddy...... " he frowned and Jaebum sighed, it was in the first time, he saw this kind of behavior and he was still up at night. 

" hmm... Say, my baby" he chuckled and jinyoung didn't reply. Jaebum knew something was wierd. Jinyoung was not behaving like he was supposed to. The call was aborted from jinyoung's side and Jaebum closed his eyes in tiredness. 

He quickly changed into fresh clothes, not caring about, how he killed someone few minutes ago just by pain. " yugyeom, ready the car, I am leaving. This should be done before the sun comes up. I'll be back at night" he informed and stormed out of the room in hurry. 

His house was empty except the servants and his omega. Chungha and youngjae left anfd wheein went US because she felt like. 

Reaching his house in dark and silence, he parked his car and without any late, he rushed inside. 

The light inside his bedroom going on and off, as if a depressed person was dying in there. Climbing the flight of stairs, he pushed opened the door.   
He rolled his eyes when the lights switched off. " daddy's home" 

His voice sounded so heavy that jinyoung stopped on his actions and stared at the alpha. Jaebum, out of his habit, loosen his tie and folded his sleeves, it was one of those actions that jinyoung was scared of. His daddy looked scary in this action. 

" daddy.... I..— what did daddy tell you ? Be clear to me. " he said, not looking up and taking off his shoes, basically getting ready to dive under the covers. 

Jaebum sighed and looked up at his omega, who looked in tears and his eyes shamefully casted down on the cover. " I cawnt shleep, daddy" he mumbled and Jaebum nodded, sliding his hand up to his chest and opening few buttons. 

" why? I tucked you in" he answered. Jinyoung whimpered and wiggled on the bed, Jaebum quickly pulled off his socks and placing his phone on the night stand, he pulled the cover up to get inside only to see something shocking. 

Naked jinyoung. 

" daddy..... It was huwting and I missed ywo sho much" he cried, trying to reach his alpha, who yanked his hand away, and pushed the covers away to leave jinyoung like an open show. 

Without wasting any time, Jaebum spread open jinyoung's legs, to check if anything happened to him or he touched himself but for the God's sake, it was nothing. Jinyoung was red by now and deeply blushing. 

Suddenly, Jaebum saw a black article under the pillow and he clenched his teeth, his eyes turning orange to red and red to orange. The omega was caught red handed. Jaebum snatched out the black shirt, that belonged to him. Getting curious, he walked to the other side of the bed and pulled drawers made at the side of bed. 

This was an utter shock. 

Most of the things belonged to Jaebum was here. His used shirts, his napkins, his blankets, his pillows and toys hugged by Jaebum in sleep. Jaebum cleared his throat and pushed the drawer back in. The change in atmosphere brought change in jinyoung. 

His body shaking and trembling with unknown fear. He looked down, like a sad kitten waiting to be punished.   
Jaebum just settled inside the covers and his strong arm, wrapped around the thin waist.

" like a good boy, I want you to answer me all the things" Jaebum's voice was deep and thick, his eyes making pefect contact with the omega, while his hand running up and down on the back. 

" I misshed ywo, daddy" he pouted, and Jaebum nodded kissing his lips.   
" I know, baby but why this, why to you have my clothes collected in—I wan daddy... I wan daddy.... Pwease"   
Jinyoung hovered over Jaebum and hugged his chest, tightly. Just like some bratty baby, he pouted at the alpha. 

Jinyoung kept repeating those sentence and buried himself in the alpha's scented neck. " daddy is not happy with this kind of behavior, dove" jinyoung's mouth slowly left the melted and wet piece of the fabric. Jinyoung was chewing on to Jaebum's shirt collar and this caused Jaebum to grab jinyoung by hair to pull him away. 

" ywo weave me evewy nwight and I wait fow ywo... I missh ywo... Sho I shlept with them" he said and Jaebum easily detected that embarrassed tone in omega's voice. 

Jaebum gently pushed the omega back to its place on bed and propped himself on his elbow. " you know, when you hide things from daddy, it hurts him so much? You should have told me, not to go. You should have stopped me. Daddy will do it, my baby" he said, brushing away the fringes and pressing kisses on his forehead. " b-but daddy wolk sho hawd" he pouted and Jaebum chuckled. 

" daddy will do anything for you and you have to know that. No matter what, daddy will reach you" he whispered against the omega's lips and kissed him. Really sweet and gently. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" ugh! So hot!" he whined loudly, standing in front of the AC. Pulling his shirt up till his chest and sighing at peace, when the cold air slapped his stomach. 

" baby boy, I am going" the singing voice pulled jinyoung away from AC and running to the alpha, he wrapped his arms around Jaebum's neck and kissed. The was so cute and soft but jinyoung didn't wanted him to go so, he kisses him for few monthsre seconds and pulled away. 

" remember to have your lunch and call me once you finish it" Jaebum reminded and kissed his forehead. Once the alpha left, jinyoung took a deep breath and running back to the bed, he plopped like a dead. 

It was lunch time and jinyoung was still sleeping, the poor omega forgot to unlock his door and unfortunately, his body was aching like a bitch that didn't do any good and left him so helpless.   
Jinyoung knew what was happening to him. 

He pulled out all the things that belonged to jaebum. He scattered them everywhere on bed, the scene was everywhere. jinyoung was rolling on the bed and his face buried deep in the clothes and then it started to heat up. 

Jinyoung didn't care about the time, or the place or even about the alpha, who was just downstairs, came back in hurry to take his file for work. Jinyoung stripped the last article of his clothing leaving himself in panties. 

There was this small patch of wetness. The heat was too much. 

Jaebum, downstairs talking to one of the servant, who's body suddenly all go rigid. Meanwhile, jaebum's body felt the goosebumps. The beast inside him, howled and whimpered. He was ready to come out. 

His fangs started to hurt. He need to mark him. His eyes, turning into the darkest shade of red and without wasting a second, he climbed the staircase. 

" daddy?" the shock was evident in his voice and he knew, he fucked up. He was in the preheat moment, trying his best to cool it down with alpha's scent but he was caught red handed. Jaebum growled at the omega's indecent way of clothing and gritted his teeth. 

Jaebum face turned to the side, watching the sub alpha approaching him and before, he could near the alpha, jaebum growled, showing his fangs as a threat. He was going to kill anyone who tries to approach him in this situation. 

" d-daddy... W-when d-did you ca-came?" jinyoung stumbled back but fell on the bed, crawling away from the alpha and running towards the bathroom only to be captured by the alpha. 

" daddy!!!" he screamed top of his lungs, thrashing his legs and wiggling here and t8here. Jaebum didn't loosen his grip, instead, he grabbed him by waist and pinned him to the wall. Jinyoung got scared by the alpha's strength and strangely, it made him even more aroused. 

He whimpered and pouted at the alpha. The pout was so strong that it immediately worked on the alpha. The red eyes, slowly turned orange but the growling beast inside him, didn't stop.   
" daddy, ywo awe sc-scawing" he whined. His dainty fingers circling around the suit, iron crisped in the morning. 

Jaebum buried his face in the nape of jinyoung's neck, inhaling his scent that got stronger and so fucking addicting.   
Jinyoung took deep breaths, while his fingers locking around the soft locks of the alpha. 

" baby...... Why didn't you informed daddy" his muffled voice, moaning in the neck, while his hands rubbing the naked sides and feeling the soft skin under his callused hands. 

Jinyoung's breath hitched and he gently pulled on the locks, causing jaebum to look up, all red and out of breath. By now, tiny omega's neck turned red.   
" oh my God, baby, you have just made me insane" he moaned at jinyoung, biting his lips, staring at the omega, like he worshipped him. 

Soon, he pulled jinyoung's against his chest and his lips capturing the soft ones, kissing him so softly and deep. There was no rush, tongue playing with each others and their moans mixing together in their mouth. 

Jaebum didn't allowed his beast to take over. Even though, him and the beast were one, he pushed him away. Jinyoung was his and it was his right to take him first. He was his meal for which he was waiting for so long. 

Jinyoung swallowed the alpha's moans and sucked on the tongue. He was standing and it was all thanks to jaebum otherwise, he would have turned into a puddle and that's nothing new, when you have such a strong, sexy and handsome mate, which was such a daddy and husband material. 

Jaebum gently laid down the omega on the bed as if he was the most precious gem on the earth. He took out his vibrating phone from his pocket, while his hands were shaking to throw off his clothes and just ram inside the omega. 

This breathy tone said out the words in a harsh way " cancel all the meeting for now, I wouldn't be back till day after tomorrow" and without even waiting for answers, he pushed his phone away and started to strip down. 

Biting his lips, jinyoung sat up. Helping the alpha to unbuckle his pants. Thin fingers ran over the painful bulge and pushed them down.   
Jinyoung released a load of slik when his nose hit the scent of his alpha's arouse. He palm the bulge and tugging on the hem of his Calvin Klein boxer, he pushed them down. 

He had to say this again, his daddy was so big and thick. 

He was about to touch it and taste, when jaebum pushed the omega down on bed by his hands. " babies need training to taste this kind of cocks and for now, you are not trained for it, baby boy" 

Saying this, he simply spread open the omega's legs. 

" daddy..... " he called. " l-lick me" he moaned. 

Jaebum smirked and let his tongue do all the wonders of licking the sweet hole, that tasted so holy. Rimming the soft, pink skin and stabbing his pointed tongue on the puckered hole, jaebum tasted the another wave of sweet nectar, jinyoung's slik. 

He moaned so loudly, his hands pushing alpha's head in his private part, trying get all the pleasure he could get. " baby...... You are so fucking delicious. Daddy can eat you every day and wouldn't be bored for a second" he smirked, climbing on top of the omega. 

Jinyoung mewled in ecstasy, grabbing his daddy's face and kissing him hungrily. " baby, you are so much. My sweet, little baby" he moaned against jinyoung's lips and kissed him so deeply that it left him out of breath. 

" ahh!" his eyes flutter closed when jaebum's naked length brushed against jinyoung's. The omega was unable to resist it and bucked his hips up to feel it again and thus caused the unhealthy addiction of humping against each other. 

Jaebum had it enough and pulled away. This caused so much of distress into omega and he cried in hurt. " fuck, love. This is going to be really hard for me" 

" a-are ywo gonna h-huwt me?" he pouted, his hand clenching above his chest. Jaebum shook his head, panting, his chest heaving as he replied " no baby, you'll just pass out" 

" why?" his small voice, quivering. 

" because daddy is gonna fuck you so deep and you wouldn't be able to take it" 

His fingers ran over the entrance, fingers slipping inside and out in sloppy way. Jaebum's thick fingers gave so much of pleasure to that tight hole, leaking with sweetness.

The tight, warm skin, wrapping around jaebum's two fingers. He hissed softly, and leaned down to mouth jinyoung's erected pink bud. His tongue swirled around it, and then he sucked on the like a baby. His teeth gently bit the nipple and tugged on it before pulling away and moving on to the other one, giving it similar treatment. 

By now, jaebum's fingers were scissoring and pumping hard, making jinyoung curl his toe and buck his hips up. " daddy....e-enough...i..i..c-can't" he whimpered. His thighs shudderingvand all sticky because of the slik. 

Jaebum chuckled, when jinyoung screamed loudly, spilling on his stomach untouched. 

" mine, you are only mine" jaebum growled grabbing his cock, while sliding a condom. Jinyoung's eyes tried to open up, staring at the alpha, who had his all attention towards his small cock. He whimpered in a covered his mouth, when jaebum rubbed his cock on the puckered hole. 

" look at you, gaping and squeezing so well" jaebum said with a smug look and slapped his cock on the whole hole, before jamming it inside and exhaled, gosh, the inside was so warm and tight. 

" Ahhhhhh!" jinyoung screamed loudly, his back arching and his eyes rolling back. Yes, it did hurt but the hotness he felt inside himself was something to be on cloud 9. His legs spread even more wider and jaebum buried till deep balls. 

Jinyoung sniffled, his body trembled with the alien feeling. His breathing uneven while, he pushed his head up to look at their connect self and smiled at the alpha, calling him in his arms. 

Leaning to down to omega, jinyoung wrapped his arms around jaebum's neck and whispered against his swelled and red lips " hehe... W-we are connected, daddy" jaebum just smirked, his eyes running to the omega's lips to his eyes. As if he is thinking about something and without any warning, he pulled out and shoved back in.   
" ahhh! Hnnn.... D-daddy!" he moaned loudly, his body jerked at the thrust. The pout was so evident at the end of the sentence, that jaebum did it again and again, till he pulled away, grabbed omega's hips and started to thrust hard, rolling his hips in a rhythm. 

Slapping of skin, loud moans, soft grunts and sweat. Jinyoung went all blank, when jaebum changed the position and turning him around on his back on whole display and spitting at the hole, he penetrated deep. 

" oh fuck! Jinyoung, baby!" he moaned in Jinyoung's ear, nibbling his lobe and kissing the skin below his ear. He groaned, his lower region moving back and fucking jinyoung. 

Jinyoung buried his face in bed and took deep breaths as he arched his back like a cat. 

Jaebum was fucking, fucking and fucking when he felt a thump inside. His eyes turned red, and an animalistic growl left his mouth. Pale neck, clean and unmarked. 

He picked up on his breathing and grunted. His fangs elongated even more, filled with a venom like pheromones, ready to sink in. 

Jaebum or you can say, the beast surfacing, grabbed the omega's hair from the back and pulled him up, against his chest. 

" hnn ah ah ah ah!!! Daddy.... T-that's too rough!! " he whimpered. Jaebum's mouth devoured on his neck, tasting the sweat and running his tongue over the scent gland which was leaving that intoxicating scent. 

" j-just like that! Ah! Daddy!!! Yes!! Annhhh!!" he moaned so loud. 

Jaebum kept fucking, his one hand wrapped around omega's waist, while the other one pumping his shaft and his fangs, started to scrape the skin. 

Jinyoung moaned, titling his head in pleasure, feeling the alpha nibbling his neck. Slightly pulling away, they kissed a little, eating out each other as much as possible and jaebum pulled back to assault his neck again. 

He took a deep breath and sunk his fangs inside, piercing through the soft, milky skin. The omega cried loudly, his screamed was so loudly but jaebum covered his mouth to block it. He could feel releasing his pheromones through his fangs and pulled away. Blood rolled down from his neck and Jinyoung's body twitched as he came in the hands of alpha. 

Once the marking was done, jinyoung was hit with the strong scent of rain and pine, meanwhile jaebum welcomed the scent of cherry blossom and fresh cotton. 

The omega passed out with such a strong action of marking and the dense scent of alpha. Jaebum pulled his cock out and sliding off his condom, he gave a few pumps and the hot, white, thick substance sprung out, falling on the omega's back. 

" you are so fucking mine" 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jaebum walked in his bedroom with two mugs in his hand with a smile, when he saw the small figure of omega sleeping on the bed. Jinyoung was now clean and had clothes. Jaebum wore him one of his shirt and cleaned his body of sweat and cum. Jinyoung was sleeping, hugging his plushie . 

Keeping the mug aside, he settled behind the omega and his hand carefully wrapped around Jinyoung's tiny waist. Giving his soft belly rubs, he leaned down and pressed kisses on his head, and temple. " dove, it's late in the morning, wake up." he whispered in his ear. 

Jinyoung whined softly, not wanting to get up and hugged his alpha's arm. Jaebum chuckled and hugged him from behind and blew raspberries in his neck.

Jinyoung whined loudly and gasped in pain. Jaebum stopped on his tracks and gave soothing rubs to Jinyoung's sides.   
" I hope, daddy gave you best experience" he whispered and jinyoung hid his face in the pillow in embarrassment. 

" don't tease me!" he could hear the pout in his mate's voice. 

" hey, I am not teasing. You are not hurt right?" he asked, his brows furrowing and jinyoung turned to look at him like a puppy. " everything hurts. " he looked down and played with his shirt. " did I do bad?' 

Jaebum chuckled and shook his head   
" no you did not but I have to teach you a lot of things." he smirked and jinyoung sighed. " what's the matter, now?" he asked. 

Jinyoung hugged him and buried his face deep in jaebum's neck. 

" I wanna mark you" he mumbled. 

Jaebum laughed and pulled away. 

" omegas can't mark, baby" he shook his head, as if it was a joke. 

Jinyoung pouted and pulled away. 

He bit his lips and releasing them, he parted his lips and carefully ran the point of his tongue on the small fangs in the set of his teeth. 

" then, what's this?" he asked. 

Jaebum stopped for a second. 

Omega's don't have fangs. Even his fangs were small, they were still there. 

Jinyoung tug out his lower lip and asked  
" aren't you mine?" 

Jaebum rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on his pout. " you are so mine and I am yours, only and only yours. "

Hearing this, jinyoung giggled, feeling so close and comfortable with the alpha, without any feeling of outcast or discrimination. 

Jaebum played with his curls and kisses him multiple times. 

" I wish, we have a long time together" he mumbled, getting teary. 

Jaebum pulled him close and kissed his forehead. " you are my mate, no one can deny that. And for the contract, I made it, because I was not able to find my mate. Don't worry about that, I am yours and you are mine. Jinyoung is jaebum's and jaebum is Jinyoung's" he hugged him close to his heart and gave him the mug of hot chocolate. 

" how do you know, I don't like coffee?" jinyoung asked. 

" just the way you know, I can't live without your kisses before I leave for the work" jaebum smirked and kisses him again. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Hello!!! After a long time I updated!!!

Did I do good?? 

Was the chapter nice?? 

Everything is going good, I need to do something witchy. 🤣🤣🤣🤣

Oh gosh! Oh gosh!!!! Jaebum is such man in need in this book!!! 

After all jinyoung hit his heat and jaebum marked him. Why jinyoung has fangs?? 🤔🤔

Anyways, jinyoung gonna start his home school. 

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. 

Thank you so much!!! 

I love you all!!! 💙💙💙❤❤❤❤❤❤


	25. Chapter 25

(25)

Jinyoung

I stared myself in the mirror and my eyes ran down to my neck and collar bone visible from my shirt. I ran my finger and winced softly. How did this happen in three days? 

I huffed and leaned down to wash my face. I have to get ready for the day. Jaebum said, my heat wouldn't be back till night and I think I am happy with it.   
Jaebum has taken day off for me but I feel bad, he has to leave his work for me. Company will scold him. 

I mumbled to myself and wiping my face, I walked out of the bathroom. 

Why is he dressed up? I wondered. 

" are you going back to the company?" I asked but jaebum looked worried and paced here and there. Hearing me, he stopped and shook his head. " then where?" I asked and he replied " I have to go somewhere, it's really far, baby. I think I won't be able to make it to you ton— take me too" I interjected but quickly cupped my mouth in horror. 

He already looks angry. What I have done? 

" I am so— then pack your bags." he didn't even gave me a chance to speak and I frowned. I guess he is angry, so he doesn't want me to speak. 

" dove, don't!" he growled and I flinched, running to the closet to pack my clothes. 

I slowly arranging my clothes in, when jaebum came inside and with few things in his hands and said " dove, your medicines and extra box of contact lenses" I gave a look to him. I don't wear contact lenses. I have my glasses on my nose. 

I frowned. " I-I look ugly with g-glasses?"

" you look perfect with them but I highly doubt that you will lose your glasses. Take them, too." I placed in my bag and cupping my cheek, he kissed me on lips. " extreme beauty" he whispered and I blushed deep. 

I am not beautiful. 

Once my bag was ready with everything. He took my bag from my hand and asked me to change my clothes. My stomach felt so bloated because of my heat so I wore jaebum's hoodie and trousers with canvas shoes.   
I didn't do much with my hair just applied my cream and little bit of compact powder and a lip balm. 

" where are we going?" I asked and jaebum sighed. Maybe he doesn't want me to know. 

" we are going to castle" 

Before I could ask. He called sub alpha, yugyeom and bangchan. He gave them few orders and works to complete and then to the servants who stood there. 

He clasped my hand in to his as we walked out and suddenly he called a name loudly, that brought smile to my face. 

" chungha!!!!!" after he called, few seconds later, she ran out of the car, looking all red and out of place. Whatever, but I grinned and hugged her but I was harshly pulled back by jaebum, who growled at me. 

I saw youngjae in the car, brushing his hair with his finger and gave us an awkward smile and we walked passed to his car and sat inside ours. Soon, the door opened and at the back, youngjae and chungha joined. 

" jaebum, where are we going? You didn't tell me" I pouted hard and chungha jumped in her seat. " we are going to mom and dad, castle!!" 

I gave a look to jaebum. He didn't tell me about his parents nor about this castle. Well.....he never told me anything. I nodded softly and covered myself with my small blanket and closed my eyes once the car started. 

Jaebum was sitting away from me, working on his phone. He is busy.   
He glanced at me and I quickly closed my eyes. Behind us, youngjae and chungha were playing games in their phone. 

" we belong to a royal family" jaebum said, pushing his phone inside his pocket. 

" yup! The big one! We are from king's family" Chungha grinned from behind and I nodded slowly. Okay, so they belong to something big and here I am. 

I don't even belong to my own family. They sound so happy talking about their mommy and dad. While, my parents don't even call me and I don't even know if they want me or not. 

" keep frowning and you'll get wrinkles" jaebum commented and I quickly rubbed my forehead. 

He shifted close to me and whispered  
" you are in heat and then more you stress over stupid things, the more you'll trigger you heat. You don't want me to touch to you in front of them, right?"   
I bit my lips and shook my head furiously. He chuckled and kissed my head " good boy, otherwise I'll punish you" 

I smiled at me but it was so scary for a second that it shaken up my body. I grabbed his hand under my blanket and squeezed it gently, feeling his warmth.   
" we will reach in few hours and the first thing I'll do is to tuck you in. You look so exhausted" he spoke, his thumb running over the back of my palm. 

" thank you" I mumbled. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jaebum

My arm tightly wrapped around jinyoung while he was sleeping on my chest and my other hand scrolling through articles in the news website. 

The news of us already spread in the media. Prince and princess arriving to the castle after a long time! 

Can I just live in silence. Thanks to the lord that they don't know about jinyoung. I looked at him and placed a kiss on his head and let my lips linger there for few second, inhaling the fruit scent of shampoo. After mating, I can smell his tasty scent. 

It's faint because he is sleeping and calm otherwise it's full on its wave and hitting me, making me hard all the damn time. I don't know why but he feeling so inferior for few days after mating. 

He doesn't know that I can read his thoughts and everything he thinks about me. I can smell the way his scent changes everytime he feels something.   
I know this is his traits but the small fangs, they are bothering me. It's natural in true alphas but he is a male omega. 

My baby even hurt his tongue because of the fangs.

I felt tap on my shoulder and I turned to look at chungha, who leaned down and asked " he got his heat?" and I nodded. 

" he was in pre-heat, I am scared if he faces his heat" I replied back and she gave me a weird look. " but jinyoung told me, he gets heat every month and regular heat don't have pre heat time. Unless and until he gets it every three months which is the actual way of male omega heat period." she explained me. I looked down at him and sighed. I know, he lied to chungha about his heat cycle.   
" I don't know, chungha. By the way, do you have any idea about omega getting fangs?" I asked, not basically pointing on to jinyoung. 

" are you fucking crazy? Even Youngjae doesn't have fangs!" she whisper yelled and hit my head. I growled and huffed. 

Suddenly the car came to halt and I looked outside the tinted window to see our castle. The red flags dancing proudly in wind, rising high. 

Pressing down my edge to hit her back, I gave my attention to jinyoung and gently shook him. Before he could even open his eyes, the door opened, with the butler standing in front. 

No one knows that I have found my mate, except my sisters. The butter fondly smiled at me and then stared at jinyoung who was now up and confused. " welcome to the castle, prince jaebum and princess chungha" 

Both I and chungha smiled at him and jinyoung quickly pulled away from blanket and stepped down from the car and let's not forget, how our butler gave him a look, from tip to toe. 

Once we all were out, the servants came and took our bags from the car and disappeared into the castle. " after a long time, prince and princess" 

We both nodded and inhaled. 

Youngjae felt a little out of place and not wanting my dove to feel same, I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. I pointed him the garden, with fountain and small pound. He smiled looking at the area and tugged my hand, asking me to go. " not now, we will go there soon" I winked and he pouted at me. 

" we have stable " I said and he squealed   
" horsie?" I nodded and he giggled, looking all excited. 

We reach to the entrance and I took a deep breath. I am a true alpha and next in line to take throne but believe me, I am happy with the mafia title. 

The big doors were pushed open and I could hear the soft music played by my father. He loves music and I know, my mom must be sitting there, enjoying her time. 

I grinned, when my eyes fell on them. 

They stopped on their tracks and turned to look at us with same expression. 

" finally, you both are back" my father laughed in happiness and I gently left my hand from Jinyoung's grasp and walking to him, I hugged him tight.

My eyes went to my mother and I smiled " I missed you, mom." 

When I pulled back, chungha ran into him and giggled at father and same withth mother. I saw youngjae standing there and looking down. I know, my father didn't gave him the title of prince but it's fine, he works under him, he is secretary so I guess, that's what stopping him. 

Even though my father saw all four of us, he left jinyoung out. " jaebum, you are back and that's really amazing. So, I guess....." he said and looked at my mom, ago grinned at me. 

She came close to me and said something that made all of us shocked.   
" it's time for you to get married and take charge of the family. Remember, Park jihyo? She is going to marry you and we will extend our land" even though she smiled at me, with lots of happiness, I was shocked and almost dead from inside. 

My mate was just beside me!! I am not going to leave Jinyoung. No fucking way! He is mine. 

Before I could react, I felt Jinyoung's arm snake around me and he opened his mouth to say something even more shocking. 

" I am sorry, Queen but, I am already pregnant with my jaebum's baby" he hissed softly at her and scowled at my father. 

My face snapped to jinyoung. I was too shock to utter anything!

Is he really pregnant or just a show?

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Anyways, did you all like the chapter??? 

Why the fuck is he gonna get married and what's with jinyoung?

Is he really pregnant? 

Why he has fangs??

Will his parents force jaebum to marry jihyo?? 

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. 

Thank you!!! 

Love you all!!!!❤❤❤❤💙💙💙💙💙💙


	26. Chapter 26

(26)

" baby, are you really pregnant?" 

The alpha asked with his gruff voice, sounding strict and harsh. His eyes poking holes in the omega's head, who stood at the corner of the room, head hung low. 

Jinyoung shook his head and fiddle with his fingers. 

I am so dumb! Jinyoung scolded himself internally. 

" and why did you do that?" he asked, sounding even more dangerous. Jaebum was little pissed with the act. Jinyoung shouldn't have spoken on the topic. Jaebum didn't allowed him to talk in between. 

" I am sowwy" he mumbled back, shifting on his other foot. 

" I don't asked for sorry, dove" jaebum sighed. " why did you say that?" 

" s-so that you wouldn't marry h-her" he stuttered. 

Jaebum tsked and pinched the bridge of his nose. He exhaled and bucked his shoulders. " you know, my mother is in shock. I haven't introduced you to her" he groaned. 

Jinyoung felt so wrong and bad. His little head stuffed with everything.   
" I.... I am sorry. I r-ruined everything.   
I-I thought you wanted to be with m-me. I am sho d-dumb. I ne-need to apologize" jinyoung voice cracked while his nails harshly digging in his skin. 

" no, baby. I didn't mean in that way" jaebum sighed and jinyoung shook his head. " n-no..... Y-your mommy must be angwy with you. I am so s-silly" jinyoung pouted, his eyes brimming with tears. 

He harshly wiped his eyes only to be held back by the alpha. " I am sorry, dove. Don't hurt yourself like that" he pushed his hands. 

" I need to apologise" he cried. Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung's soft hand into his and brushing the beautiful curls, he kissed Jinyoung's whiskers at the corner of eyes. 

Small omega was in teddy bear top and matching cotton pants, probably wearing night suit. His bare feet made soft noise while walking as he followed the alpha behind. 

Suddenly the alpha halted on his track and jinyoung bumped into his, making him whimper at the contact. 

" where are you going taking this cutie? He is pregnant, he shouldn't be— mother, he is not!" jaebum interjected and Mrs. Im raised her brow. 

" I am sorry, jaebum's mommy. I am so sorry for my actions, you can scold me" jinyoung sniffled, hugging the alpha's arm. 

" it's really good that you apologized. I have no bad intentions for you. Well... Now you gave me the chance to say. We will be looking forward to the grand children" she smiled and asked " are you marked yet?" jinyoung blushed, not able to answer the question and jaebum quickly covered him. " yes, he is my mate" he spoke. 

The female gave a soft look to his son and replied " he is welcomed in the castle. A formal introduction would be nice. I hope you'll keep him good and please, work on his actions" stabbed the daggers but with a smile. 

I am poop! Jaebum's mommy scolded both of us! He got scolds just because of me! Jinyoung dig his nails in the side of his left thigh, making his skin red and throbbing. He struggled and looked down in shame, when the queen walked pass him. 

Jaebum clenched his jaws and the looked at the little omega. " dove, come on" he called and jinyoung reluctantly hugged the alpha, who picked him by waist and wrapped legs around himself.

Jinyoung rested his chin on the alpha's shoulder and his arms around the neck.   
" I am a brat. You should marry that girl" he sobbed. 

Jaebum's arms tighten around Jinyoung's small waist and he gasped at the feel. Jinyoung felt his world shattering. " I am so dumb, mop head " he bad mouthed himself only to be smacked on his butt. " you are not going to bad mouth yourself. Respect, you are my mate." he growled and gently rubbed the place, he smacked on. 

" don't hurt yourself, okay? I didn't felt bad about mom's words. You don't have to hurt yourself like that. " his voice turned gentle and reaching back to his bedroom, he lied down the omega and brushed his hair away from his eyes. 

Knowing his mate's strange behaviour, he pushed down the pants and grabbing his fluffy left thigh he turned to the side only to be stopped by jinyoung. " it's okay, I am not angry. You don't have to do this to yourself. They will not understand the meaning of mate and they will not understand you" jaebum kissed small red patch created on the plan thigh and pulled the pants back. 

" your mommy is not your dad's mate?" jinyoung asked, his eyes wide.   
Jaebum shook his head. 

" not all alpha has mate. Come on, leave her, now. " the alpha smiled and caressed his cheek, staring at him lovingly. 

Jinyoung frowned, with a pout on his lips and exchanged his glances with the alpha and asked " I look weird in big teeth ?" 

Jaebum chuckled and shook his head.   
His big hands gently tilted his face up and jinyoung parted his lips to show him his fangs. " they are fangs, dove.   
Do they still hurt!" he asked, the pad of his thumb carefully pressing against the point of the fangs. Jinyoung just nodded. 

Jaebum exhaled his breath and pulled his thumb away and leaning down he pressed his lips against the soft, plum, cushion like lips of jinyoung. 

" my beautiful dove" he whispered against his lips .

Jaebum was worried for jinyoung. This was all new. He had sex for the first time and he was blank most of time, actually forgetting half of the things because it was so overwhelming. This castle was a new place, his parents, new things and new terms. He was asked to behave in a way, in which he has never behave. 

A change in him, confusion, insecurity and inferiority. He was a make omega, again a rare thing. It was like a burden fell on the omega. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Royal dining was so weird, it was even more weird for the omega, who was woken up from the deep sleep and dragged to the dining area. Well, not dragged but the alpha brought him wrapped in blanket. 

Jinyoung clung to the alpha, his constant whining for kiss in sleepy voice. His bottomless self, plushie in his arm and cute socks covering his feet. 

He was in little space. 

At the head table, his father sat, sigh mother months left, beside his father, chungha sat youngjae and the opposite to his father, jaebum sat on the head chair. 

Jinyoung tried to sit on the alpha's lap but the mother cleared her throat and jaebum gently pushed him on the other chair, bringing it close to him. 

" park jinyoung" jaebum's father said and jinyoung looked up from the plate. 

" introduce yourself" jaebum's mother smiled and jinyoung looked at jaebum. 

" I am jinyoung. 21, right now. I am studying child development. I want to make jaebum proud of me." he grinned and looked at the alpha. 

Jaebum leaned down and whispered " tell them more" 

" I will join big school to become a good friend for children in help" he grinned in excitement and jaebum patter his back.   
" that's really nice, jinyoung." the king smiled and ended the conversation. 

Jaebum's mother was not a rude person, she was bounded by rules and prestige. She had to behave like that. 

Jinyoung picked up the silver chopsticks and started to eat. He liked the food and one of the dish was really amazing and he finished it quickly. The small baby pouted at his plate and looked into alpha's plate. 

Guess what? The alpha didn't touched it, least interested in the dish. Finding him his only comfort zone, Jinyoung's chopsticks made its way to the plate and picked the food. 

He quickly ate and grinned at his alpha, who scrunched his nose at his adorable behaviour. " ahem.... Ask for the food, picking out from someone's plate is lack of manners" 

Jinyoung pouted, looking down at his plate. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes and picking up his chopsticks, he feed his omega. 

" mom, they are mates, you wouldn't understand" chungha whined softly at the older couple. 

Again, the omega in hurry drank water from the alpha's glass. 

Mrs. Im just stared at his son, what kind of behaviour this omega was showing. 

If his mother allowed him to be a part of royal family, then he had to behave like a part of it. 

Jinyoung was ashamed of his work and carefully put the glass away. Jaebum sighed at his mother's behaviour and looked at her with a strange expression.   
" mother, there is nothing wrong and right, okay? He is comfortable with me. I'll go back to my place if you keep treating him like this. He is my mate and whatever way he behaves is my business" he spoke calmly, his free hand gently massaging the omega's thigh. 

" jaebum, no" jinyoung tried to stop talking like this to his parents. His small scold was ignored and he pouted.   
" he needs to work on his acts. It's not like I am bashing him" his mother replied back. 

💙

Jaebum growled, scratching the back of his neck and fell on the bed. Jinyoung was taking a bath. Here, in the bedroom, jaebum was trying to cool off himself.

Jaebum took deep breaths, he need to control his anger and look for his baby. 

If his father wouldn't have called him, he would have fucked jinyoung so many times by now. He groaned, he just don't want to face his rut. He remembered, how his body was aching for knotting.   
His omega was so innocent and sweet that he would have knotted himself with out even knowing. 

" daddy!"

He jumped at the call and rushed into the bathroom to see if something happened to the omega but sighed in relief. " help me" he pouted and jaebum quickly pulled him out of the tub and wrapped towel around him body. 

" do you feel good? You body still feeling hot?" jaebum asked and picked up his omega. Jinyoung shook his head smiling. Jaebum snuggled in the omega's body, he felt so fussy and soft and the scent of the shampoo felt so fresh in his nose. 

Jinyoung did nothing but it still affected jaebum in many ways. 

Jinyoung's scent and the scent of the bath felt so amazing when it was mixed together. 

" you didn't brought your lace panties? Baby, why?" jaebum whined at the omega, who giggled and kissed the alpha's cheek. 

" no, daddy. Youngie only brought cotton ones. Please, give them, pwease?" soft boy jinyoung, extended his hands in front of the alpha, tugging his plum lip out. 

" I don't think that's a good idea, little one" jaebum suddenly changed and smirked at his mate. Jinyoung tighten his towel against his body and pouted, stomping his feet. " daddy.... Pwease, I am good baby" he pouted even more, tugging on his alpha's sleeves. 

" okay, then give daddy a kiss" he chuckled and jinyoung quickly pressed a kissed on his cheek and jaebum scowled. " that's it?" he faked his hurt expression and took out silk robe for his omega. 

Jaebum yanked the towel away and made him wear robe. Red and embarrassed, he looked away, jaebum liked teasing his omega. His intentions were not at all sane. The omega whimpered for panties but jaebum pursed his lips and pulled jinyoung against his chest by the string on his robe. 

Jinyoung quivered at the feel of warm hands, tightened around his dainty waist. " hmm...... Look at yourself, looking so beautiful" he chuckled.   
" ywo are teasing mwe" jinyoung sniffled, frowning at the alpha. 

" baby, daddy hasn't teased you well" he smirked and tied the knot. " go to sleep" he kissed Jinyoung's pout. 

Jinyoung settled under the cover but he just stared at his alpha. " downt gwo" he sobbed. Jaebum pouted back at him and lying down, he patted Jinyoung's head. 

Jaebum kisses all the sensitive areas in Jinyoung's neck and wrapping his arms possessively around jinyoung, he cuddle him till both of them fell asleep.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Gosh!!! Done!!

Wait!!! Next chapter is a surprise. 

Did you all enjoyed this chapter? 

I hope this chapter came out good. 

Jaebum is a mood and I am really looking forwards for the story. 

Thanks for reading.

Love you all!!! 💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	27. Chapter 27

(27)

The women walked inside the castle, with a baby in her arm. Her face expressionless as she passed the guards.   
" I need to meet king" she said and the guards open the huge door, letting her pass. 

The castle was not like any other castle, female omega bounced the baby in her arms and walked towards the throne.   
" majesty, another male omega" she spoke. She pulled the baby away from her chest and presented to the alpha. 

The king smirked and extending his arms, he took the baby. " hello, little love" he fondly smiled and glanced at the women. 

The king smirked and extending his arms, he took the baby. " hello, little love" he fondly smiled and glanced at the women. 

" where did you find him?" he asked. 

She licked her lips and gulped down the thick lump in her throat. " mafia lord, jaebum found him" 

Hearing that name, King's eyebrows furrowed. " impossible, he would have killed him. Speak the truth and get your reward!" he growled in anger. 

" I swear to the lord, majesty. He put up for the adoption as soon as we got to know, we reached. Mafia lord jaebum even gave us some money to keep his child safe and secured." 

" do you think I would actually believe you! Jaebum is one of the dangerous true alpha and his fucking psycho sister, obsessed with male omega!" he gritted his teeth. He was huffing and puffing in anger. 

His eyes changed to red and his fangs elongated even more. 

" calm down, brother" his face snapped to the male walking down from the staircase. His eyebrows cocked at the baby in his arms and he smirked, just like the majesty did. 

" was there anyone else?" the other alpha asked. Well, another true alpha asked. 

The woman tried to remember and her eyes widen, she furiously nodded and turned to look at the majesty. " there was an omega! He gave me that baby and I am sure, majesty, he was taking care of the baby" she babbled. Sweat beads creating on her forehead. 

" he and an omega?" Majesty's eyes widen and he passed the baby to the other alpha. He pulled out his phone and growled in frustration. 

" take men from division three and invade that psycho's lab! I want all the experimented omegas in my castle!" he growled in the phone, his eyes turning blood red and heat rising in his body. 

" I don't care who, just bring that male omega in this castle!" 

" I am scared that your voices will wake up my yeonjun" the alpha cleared his throat and the majesty sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. " I apologize"

The female omega blinked and replied   
" I cannot, my Majesty, lord jaebum wouldn't like this action" she looked horrified and the majesty squinted his eyes " I don't care what mafia lord things, I am the king of the this state, the state of omegas and I want the all in here" 

" that's a terrible idea, I believe" a soft, calm voice interrupted the true alphas. 

" no, it's not" he argued back. 

" you maybe taking away his mate, what if they have a family" he pouted at the the true alpha. 

" lord jaebum never came out to be a family man, there's no evidence of him having a mate and especially a family"  
He sneered and walked towards the male omega, who carried a baby in his arms, not more than 4 months. 

" not now, you are angry. Calm down first" he pressed his palm against the Majesty's chest. 

" find that omega, break out the lab. Bring them all here" he growled and walked passed the omega.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" I am sowwy fow my behavial, daddy" he sobbed, playing with the corner of his pillow. 

" do you now understand, dove. Omegas don't get pregnant after one sex and a protected one" he sighed and patted his back, rocking back and forth.   
" I am sho sowwy, youl mommy is embalessed of mwe" he hiccuped and jaebum rolled his eyes. 

" baby, daddy told you, she is not. She has forgiven you. You need to calm down. Take deep breath" he calmly said, pressing kisses on his head and temple.   
" daddy will always ask you before making you pregnant. You are my dove" he smiled and continued " your heat will trigger fast if you cry like that. Come on, don't cry anymore" he kissed his little tears away and grabbing his hands, he dragged him to the bathroom.

Jaebum gently splashed cold water on the omega's face and gently wiped his soft skin. " you are so warm. Are you nearing to your heat?" jaebum asked pushing away his wet fringes and jinyoung shook his head, closing his eyes. 

Jaebum hummed and picked up his omega in his arms and padded out of the bathroom. " we will go out tomorrow for shopping. We have best designs of jewelry in here" jinyoung just nodded and exhaled in the alpha's chest. 

Jaebum didn't push his omega to take a bath because he was already sad and clingy. Jaebum settled his omega in his lap and gave him chilled chocolate shake, to calm him in this hotness. 

" awe we gowing to shtay fow long, daddy?" he batted his eyelashes and jaebum nodded softly, staring at his beautiful mate, nestling in his lap.   
" I'll buy you plushies " he muttered lovingly, saying out loud. 

" weally?" he squealed and jaebum looked at him in confusion. 

" what, baby boy?" he asked in confusion but a small smile broke out. 

" ywo gowing to buy me pluwshie?" he blinked several times, making him look so adorable. 

Did I say that loud?

Jaebum mumbled to himself and laughed, nodding at the omega. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" I want every male omega from there otherwise I'll have your head" the man growled at middle of night. This worker shivered at the tone and aborted the call. As soon as he put the cellphonde down, he turned to the otherside and stared at his mate feeding his small bundle of love. 

His eyes changed into soft pink as his eyes stared both of them. 

" you are so determined to save all the male omegas" his mate whispered. 

The majesty looked up and chuckled.   
" I lost something very precious and I don't want this to happen any of them. "

" you are hurting yourself everyday" he softly replied and looked at their omega son, playing with his finger. 

" but you both heal them everyday. I swear, my angel, even if I have to hurt mafia lord, I am ready to do that" The omega's eyes widen and he furiously shook his head. He could see the orange specks in the alpha's eyes.   
The omega lovingly pressed his lips on on the alpha's cheek. Bringing his son towards the alpha, the alpha took him and kissed his head and rocked him gently in arms. 

" now, go back to angel" he lovingly caressed his baby's hair and gave him back to his mate.

The omega carefully put away the expensive small diamond tiara and lied down. Meanwhile, the true Alpha tuck their baby in. 

Wasn't it so weird? These true alphas were paired with softest mate and they were too soft while giving out their feelings. 

You can call it miracle, but the alphas were blessed with beautiful omegas.

Korea's lower part was the origin of male omega, so it became hub for the omegas, beautiful place, good people sense of belongingness. 

The alpha had a whole block for male kids and the baby from yesterday was just a gold medal. 

He took a deep breath and cursed at jaebum. He looked outside of the window, thinking hard about the lord and his work, when his name was called 

" come to bed, I don't want you to face fatigue, alpha yeol" the omega grinned and it took seconds for the alpha to dive in his mate's arm, who smelled so good. They scent of baby powder. His comfort. 

The short conversation was nothing awkward, just small moments between them, loving stares, shy smiles and silent kisses and nothing awkward, just Love and love. 

And the evidence of their love, sleeping in the crib. 

.➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Double update!!!! We will be meeting new characters soon?!! 

Thanks for your support!  
Did you all like it?

I did lots of work on it, my brain doesn't even work. 

Who is the other true alpha!!!!???? 

Guess the pairs!!! 

Who did chanyeol lost? 

They have a small family! 

I hope you all really enjoyed the chapter. 

Thank for reading. 

Love you all!! 💙💙💙❤❤❤


	28. Chapter 28

(28)  
#flashback

" mom will he be like me?" small doe eyes sparkled as they fell on his first love. His mother. 

She shook her head and she lovingly caressed his curly hair. " no darling, he is going to be different and a beautiful one" she grinned and kissed the infant's head.   
Watching his mother, he immediately imitated his mother's action. 

He leaned down and kissed his brother's head and grinned back at his mother, looking all proud. 

" chanyeollie, you need to protect yourself brother. He is really unique" she said, wanting him to understand the seriousness of the topic. . 

" just like, baekie?" he asked, getting all excited and his cheeks puffing up. 

" yes, my son. You are so smart" she pinched his cheek and kissed his head. 

" can you watch him for a while?" she asked the four year old, who nodded furiously and quickly stood in attention position. " yes, mommy!!" 

She giggled and walked in the kitchen, preparing milk for her babies. Once the milk was prepared, she took bottle of milk and walked back to her bedroom.   
" chanyeollie, your blue bottle" she cooed and the toddler quickly grabbed it and grinned as be drank from it. 

Life was beautiful. 

Siren went off, stinging in the ears of four years old. Yellow strap, pushing him away like a barrier and reminding him that, his life was not going to be same. 

His father hurriedly moving in and out, looking broken down and his body filled with blood. 

Why his mother was not coming out? 

He knew something was wrong. 

His brother went missing. Baekhyun went missing. 

The bomb blast in his house brought awful memories and he furiously shook the barrier, crying like crazy and screaming. 

Baekhyun and jinyoung went missing. 

Chanyeol's province was the first place that found male omega. Baekhyun and jinyoung. The place was itself a paradise, the way omegas were treated was nothing but royalty. 

No one knew about male omega but they all were curious. Everyone had their eyes on them, why? Just because they were different. Just because they were something like display. 

Even though little baekhyunnie was found alone in a hut, his brother was still missing. No one knew where to find. Where the baby could go or who kidnapped him. 

Since then, chanyeol never remained same. His father, became silent, he just passed on his skills to his son. Chanyeol became protective of baekhyun, never leaving his hand in the public, always hugging him in trains and buses. 

He attended all the classes with him. He did everything with him. Even guarded him outside the bathroom. 

And years later, he shared his throne with his beautiful omega, baekhyun. Baekhyun glorified his throne with a beautiful family. What chanyeol needed more? He was full with his life, he had a bestfriend and mate. 

He rescued more than fifty omegas, and his state has the highest omega population that makes it the best state. 

Chanyeol is looking after the throne since his father died, leaving him his treasure. It's not like, chanyeol didn't do anything. He maintained his image, studied hard and reached to a higher position. He was a proud man. 

Then, he met Jungkook, a true alpha, just like him, running away with a male omega. Chanyeol knew, that the man was very important and trust worthy. Accepting him as his brother, he invited Jungkook to live with his mate, in his castle, like his second hand. 

Baekhyun and taehyung became best friends, who taught male omega kids in the teaching center. 

Soon, the other couple was blessed with a bundle of miracle. A male omega baby, yeonjun. 

Chanyeol somewhat felt completed with a younger brother but still the gaps were not filled. 

He was really determined to search him. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Warning

" dove, don't leave my hand" He mumbled and kissed his head, squeezing his hand in the public.   
" okay" jinyoung shyly mumbled and closed the gaps between them as they entered into the market. 

" the market is really big" he whispered and tried not to bump on other people. 

The alpha nodded and took him to a stall. " one, cheesetick" he ordered and smiled at the vender. 

" for me?" the omega asked with a surprised tone, looking at the alpha for conformation, who nodded and gave him the food item. 

" thank you" he giggled at jaebum and smiled at vender. 

" my good baby" jaebum mumbled and winked at jinyoung, who shyly took a bite. " have some" he insisted and the alpha leaned down to take a bite. Indeed it was a delicious one. 

" do you see that, jaebum? I wanna buy something from there" he pouted and pointed at a stall. They quickly went and searched for the things. 

Jinyoung's eyes sparkled at the beautiful beads and grinning, he quickly took the beautiful one. He purchased a beautiful ring and a bracelet. 

" jaebum, plants" he squealed and pointed at another stall. " succulents, succulents" he repeated like a baby till they reached to stall. 

Jaebum laughed and helped his baby to buy them. After paying all the things, they headed to another, that selled beautiful cups and mugs. " f-for hot chocolate and coffee! and for milk too!" he reasoned and dragged his alpha. 

" welcome alpha, what do you wanna buy?" the seller grinned and jinyoung pointed at cute mugs with penguins drawn on it. " is this one?" jaebum took the mug and jinyoung batted his eyelashes asking " can I, jaebum?" he asked cutely and the alpha almost lost his senses. 

" pack this one" jaebum gave it to the shopkeeper, who gladly took mug from his hands. 

Jinyoung stomped his feet in his place in happiness and bit his lips. " prince, do you want to buy something?" The shop owner asked and jinyoung blinked at him. " yes, buy something, too. " jinyoung insisted but he shook his head. 

" no, dove. I brought you here for shopping. Buy whatever you want" he chuckled and jinyoung pouted. 

Huffing softly jinyoung left the stall with jaebum after buying mug. His eyes ran on every store until it stopped on something. 

Jaebum was eyeing food stalls, thinking about giving him treat. Suddenly, he felt his hand empty and realisation hit him hard. Where the hell jinyoung go?? 

" fuck, he was just here!" he panicked and and grabbed his hair looking around. In a crowded market like this, where his omega go, especially in heat! Of course it was dangerous. 

Jaebum ran back to previous store, thinking that he might have left his bag but the shop owner gave him a look. He cursed internally and went to another stall only to find unfamiliar faces.  
" jinyoung!" he growled. 

His growl was enough to send other people in fear. 

" don't scare me now!" he heard that melodious voice and snapped his head to the left. There stood jinyoung with a grin and jaebum felt his soul coming back. He cursed audibly and ran to the omega in the crowd. He could feel tears in his eyes. This indeed scared him. 

" fuck, baby! Where did you go? You just scared me to the hell!" he hugged the omega tight and his voice muffled in the omega's neck. 

" I went to the washroom." he mumbled and kissed his alpha's cheek. " I am okay" he gently whispered and jaebum nodded. 

" I am tired, can we go somewhere?"!jinyoung pouted looking at the alpha with squinted eyes in the sunlight.   
The alpha chuckled and looking left and right, he leaned down and quickly pecked on Jinyoung's lips. 

" don't bite them again, okay? Now, let's go" he smirked and grabbing his hands, they walked out of the market and sat inside their car. 

💙

" hotel?" jinyoung mumbled in confusion and hugged his alpha's arm.   
Jinyoung just stared at the beautiful things in the hotel reception area Of the hotel. " Jaebu-" he was shut down, when he saw his alpha smiling at the receptionist, as he took keys from her. 

It was enough for jinyoung pout and tighten his grasp. Jaebum and jinyoung took elevator for their room. Jinyoung pulled away himself from the alpha, only to be captured dangerously close in an empty elevator. 

" j-jaebum" he gasped. Jaebum squeezed Jinyoung's left globe tight and slapped him hard. This caused jinyoung to whimper and bite his lips. " you are mine" he growled. 

Jinyoung felt goosebumps in his body and they quickly pulled away once the door slide open. The alpha was greeted by people and quickly grabbing his omega's hand, jaebum made his way to the room no. 229. 

Jinyoung pouted at his alpha's behaviour. Did he wanted something more? Jinyoung felt hot, first, looking at his alpha and second, that small teasing session. Jaebum swiped his card to go in and as soon as jinyoung entered, his arms circled around the alpha's neck, pulling him close enough to press his lips against his mate. 

" mhmm..... ba—mhhh" jinyoung didn't let his alpha talk and kissed him again, making jaebum leave the bags on the floor. jaebum wrapped his arms around Jinyoung, his fingers curling around the fabric and yanking it out from the pants. Poor jinyoung stood on his toes, trying to match his height and kiss him back with the same pace at the alpha, who shamelessly sucked and played with his tongue. 

Jinyoung slowly drowning in the deep ocean of jaebum's pheromones. The alpha showered his omega with his pheromones and snaked his hands inside the omega's shirt, dragging his nails, leaving tickling sensation that turned so sensual. 

" ah— umhh" he moaned pulling away and licked his alpha's tongue that slide out to taste him again. Without any hesitation, they rejoined for the kiss and drank each others moan, while their bottoms rubbed against each other. 

" wow, baby. Are you hungry, dove?" jaebum smirked and his thumb gently wiped his omega's drool from lips. Nodding, jinyoung blushed and bit his bottom lip after the sweet gesture from his alpha. 

The alpha smirked and pecked him multiple times and hugged him closed, letting their nose brush. " I-I wanna say something" jinyoung mumbled softly, against jaebum's lips. 

Jaebum chuckled and picked up his mate by his waist. Jinyoung quickly wrapped his legs around jaebum's waist and his arms hugged him. 

They settled on the bed.

Jaebum took off his shoes by his feet, while his hands took off his omega's.   
" speak, little dove" he cooed at his omega, once he was done with his task.   
Jinyoung blushed at the endearment and shoved his hand in his pocket.   
Shyly, he took out the small box and spoke " y-you bought so much of t-things for me and I didnt" jaebum was about to interrupt but jinyoung pressed his index finger against cupid bow lips. Shushing him while pursing his pouty lips, he present him the beautiful box. 

" so.... I-I thought I should b-buy something for ywo" he batted his eyelashes and gave him the softest peck on lips. " for ywo" he smiled. The alpha was long dead from the inside because of the cute gesture. Grinning ear to ear, he took the box and looking at his omega, he opened the box. 

" Lapiz lazuli? How do you know it's my favorite?" jaebum asked with a surprised tone, happiness evident in his tone. Jinyoung shrugged and giggled " I don't, I.... I just guessed " he scratched. 

Jaebum took out the ring and exhaled, smiling at his omega. Jinyoung took the ring and shyly slide it on jaebum's finger. " it's looks beautiful in your hand, jaebum" he mumbled, getting all giddy. 

" you are mine, you wear my ring" jinyoung giggled, peppering kisses all over jaebum's face and pulled away, sighing in relief. 

" c-can I say something?" jinyoung stuttered, suddenly getting all nervous. 

The alpha tilted his head in confusion and let his hand rub his omega's thigh to calm him. " say, baby boy. Do you want to be in little space?" 

The omega hesitated and biting his lips he shook his head. " you sure, you won't be angry? Powmise me" he asked. Without wasting a second jaebum quickly pecked him on lips. " speak, daddy will not be angry." 

" I love you. Pwease don't love anyone else than me" jinyoung breathed out. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

What the fuck!!!!! Jinyoung is his brother???? 

And we are getting kookV!!!! Bish I am whipped for them. 

Anyways!!! This was a fluff smut. 

I hope you all enjoy!!! 

Jinyoung confessed!!! Will he be rejected or accepted!! 

What's gonna happen next!!! 

Will chanyeol be able to find jinyoung?? 

Chanyeol hates jaebum!!!! Oh shoot!!!

I hope you all like this chapter!!! 

Meet you all later!!! 

Thanks for reading!!! 

Bye bye!!!

Love you all!! 

💙💙💙💙💙💙❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	29. Chapter 29

" I love you. Pwease don't love anyone else than me" jinyoung breathed out.

Jinyoung just stared at the alpha with his heart beating so fast. He never knew he would confess to the alpha. He was so scared and nervous. The alpha watched him shaking in nervousness and jinyoung whimpered. 

“d-did you accepted me or not?” he asked with his tiny voice and jaebum chuckled softly. 

“how can I? How can I love someone else when there's you. A perfect creature made by God. You are so pretty, so beautiful and so intelligent. You amaze me in so many ways. You can tell me, if I can love or not because I'll always choose you. My dove, my Donna, my future, I love you so much. I ask you to don't leave me. I…. I feel so proud that my baby confessed” jaebum said as his voice broke. He barely had anything to say. 

Tears dwell in jaebum's eyes as he caressed Jinyoung's face.

“I love you, jinyoung. Daddy will always love you” he said with his cracked voice and jinyoung wiped his tears. Jaebum, gently settled jinyoung on the bed from his lap and his hand cupped Jinyoung's face. 

He leaned down and captured Jinyoung's plump lips that were waiting to he tasted. He let jaebum nibble on them softly and they gently suck on the lip. Jinyoung moaned softly in jaebum's mouth and his arms wrapped around jaebum's neck, hugging him close. 

His alpha accepted him. He hadn't expected that, he doubted himself. But he didn't know that the alpha was ready to accept him no matter what. Be wanted to mend all the flaws created in Jinyoung's mind. 

He was overwhelmed and tears started to roll down from his eyes as he slowly kissed the alpha with so much of love and passion. He felt his alpha so nice in his mouth. He wanted to keep kissing him and do nothing. 

They pulled away when jaebum started to trail down kisses on Jinyoung's jaw and neck. He was his now. He was totally his, by mind, body and heart. 

Jaebum sucked onto Jinyoung's soft skin that tasted so sweet just like his scent and groaned. The pleasure was too much for him. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jinyoung walked down to the staircase, his eyes running towards the kitchen with a hope of filling his stomach. He wanted to eat something, which can satisfy his taste buds and fill his empty stomach. 

Jinyoung frowned at calm and clean kitchen, which was usually chaotic because of chefs and food pots here and there. He sighed and looked at the living room. Jaebum's mother was sitting on the couch, doing something.

He knew, if he touched one thing in kitchen, jaebum will know and it will be the end of him. Sneaking inside, jinyoung checked everywhere for cookie jar but it was nowhere. Puffing his cheeks, jinyoung drink a glass of chocolate milk. He took out a beautiful glass from the cabinet and poured the flavored milk in the glass. 

He kept the bottle back in the fridge and grabbed his glass to turn, when a voice scares him with out. “Seriously, giving so much of space to q worthless male omega and neglecting a princess” 

The voice sound so pisses and her sudden appearance resulted the glass to slip off his hands. The glass shattered into tiny pieces and some splash of milk fell on jihyo's expensive clothes. 

“stupid! You dumb! You dirty my clothes! It was so expensive” she gritted her teeth slapping his head. 

“I… I can clean it!” he flinched, saying politely but jihyo's hard glare stopped him. 

“what's happening?” jaebum's mother came running and jihyo pointed at jinyoung. Not wanting jaebum's mother to get angry at him. He crouched down to pick up the pieces. 

“what kind of omega you have? Not a bit civilised and so dumb. Is jaebum really enjoying him or something else?” she commented and jinyoung flinched at her voice. 

Whatever jihyo said, filled Jinyoung's mind with poison. He grabbed the pieces of glass and gasped at the piercing pain. He cried out loud and yanked his hand to his chest, crying loudly. “stop him, mom!” jaebum's mother stood speechless as she saw the poor omega getting abused. She turned into a statue. 

Meanwhile, jinyoung felt his world collapsing. He coward back to the corner, grabbing his bleeding hand and wailing in pain. He didn't wanted all of these people.   
Like the monster under the bed, they were leached into thin. He trembled and his eyes looking everywhere for the one person. 

“just fucking move!” he saw him, pushing away the female omega. Jaebum's eyes turned into bright orange and jinyoung screamed more, when he was hugged by the alpha. Jaebum was horrified at the scene. Jinyoung was going through panic attack and they just watched him going through that. 

His own body shuddered at the sight of his beloved and he scooped him in his arms, his wails and cries muffled in jaebum's coat. Jaebum's mother gulp in fear. His son, the alpha was super angry and his eyes were evident enough to show. 

Chungha growled and slapped jihyo on face. “how dare you chungha?” jihyo muttered, shocked by the slap. 

“get the fuck out before I snap your face bitch! Just because jaebum kept you in doesn't mean anything! Stop bothering jinyoung!” she growled at jihyo and snapped her teeth at her. Her fangs baring, asking her to submit. 

Jinyoung sobbed, his shaky breath and whimpers hurting jaebum so bad. He just left his dove for a while and what happened. He felt tears stinging his eyes.   
Jaebum wiped his eyes and huffed. It pained him to see jinyoung like that. Jinyoung was scared. 

“dove, daddy is here” he said softly. Taking Jinyoung's injured hand. Jinyoung shook his head, not wanting to show but jaebum cooed with nicknames, calming him down. He let jinyoung rest his head on his chest and rubbed his back. 

“daddy is sorry, my beautiful baby” he apologized and kisses his head. 

“no...no..s-she is right. Leave me.. Stupid me.. Go-good i got hurt” jinyoung blamed himself as he pulled away. Jaebum's eyes widen and stared at jinyoung. “repeat the last part, I dare you, jinyoung” he gritted his teeth at jinyoung. 

Jinyoung shook his head. “if I never confessed… y-you never had to f-force yourself w-with a dumb omega. I am so stupid! I… I always become the reason of fight!” he cried slapping his forehead and jaebum grabbed his hand in a firm grip. 

“what the fuck are you saying? Jinyoung you are hurt! You are abused!” jaebum raised his voice at him and jinyoung coward down. His head bowing in submission. “I d-deserve that” he sniffled and patience left jaebum's body. 

He growled loudly and punched the wall beside Jinyoung's head. “enough! Enough! I am trying to help you jinyoung!” he almost yelled but he softened his voice not to traumatized his omega more. He took deep breaths and cupped Jinyoung's face. Making him look up. 

“you deserve the best and this is not the best. I love you, and I am going to be with you forever. I am going to watch you taking your degree, I'll be there when you score the highest marks and I'll be there when you'll carry our baby. Dove, I love you. I want to be with you. I want to heal your heart and I want to do everything that makes you worthy of yourself. 

The day you confessed was the most precious day. My dove was so strong to do that. I adore you so much. You make me so happy and seeing you blaming yourself makes my heart hurt. It kills me.   
Don't do that, baby. We both have accepted each other, let them say whatever they want to. What matters to you is only me” he said, his eyes looking into Jinyoung's brown deep eyes. He kissed jinyoung on lips and hugged him tight. 

“we will see the doctor. He will heal your hand” he smiled softly. The knock on the door made them pull away and leaving Jinyoung's side, he opened the door. 

An hour later, jinyoung was left with red eyes and stained cheeks sigh a white wrap around his hand, covering his palm. Meanwhile, the alpha chuckled and a nod, he asked the doctor to go. “meanie” he grumbled at jaebum.

Jaebum pouted back at his omega and joining him in bed, he pulled jinyoung by waist. “daddy was thinking of gifting you a colouring book but now daddy is meanie, so I think not” he tapped his chin, thinking about it. 

“pwease forgive me, daddy” he sniffled, snuggling his daddy. 

“this forgiveness comes with a cost, my little dove” he smirked at jinyoung. 

“so, tell me the cost of this forgiveness and how should I pay to my daddy?” his voice filled with extreme cuteness and his pout made jaebum all jelly. 

“to pay for your forgiveness, you have to kiss daddy till he says you are forgiven” jaebum chuckled and jinyoung gasped, his eyes wide at it. Jaebum gently grabbed Jinyoung's wrapped hand and kissed his palm. 

“fast, time is ticking, my baby” he smirked and jinyoung scowled. 

He shifted close and pulling jaebum close. He clasped his mouth with jaebum.

🌼🌈🌼

Jinyoung sat on the chair of dining table, happily colouring his new colour book, he listened to the song and his bobbing up and down. 

Jaebum clenched his jaws and gelled his hair back in the mirror and chungha jerked her eyebrow up. “you got hit today by someone?” she asked in worry, grabbing jaebum's chin. 

Jaebum scowled and yanked away and chungha gulp in awkwardness when she saw some circles in red here and there on jaebum's neck. 

“your lip is busted” she commented. 

Jaebum glared at her and sneered “want me to tell youngjae that you used his shirt and spilled coffee on it?” he raised his eyebrows and chungha huffed. 

“ stop, the stain is gone” she looked miffed and jaebum laughed. 

“then stop checking my neck. It's just jinyoung” he rolled his eyes at her sister. 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	30. Chapter 30

Jinyoung

I quietly sat on my chair, with a bowl of rice and curry. My eyes running towards the window, where I saw jaebum sitting with dangerous people from unknown places. I sighed softly, all I want him to turn at me and just smile. 

He is busy. 

I should not think like that. 

I frowned and picked up my spoon, trying not to make noise, while others watch TV. I'll just entertain myself like that. I tried to pick up the rice but without gripping my bowl, I was nor able to scoop it. 

I frowned and picked up my spoon, trying not to make noise, while others watch TV. I'll just entertain myself like that. I tried to pick up the rice but without gripping my bowl, I was nor able to scoop it. 

My stomach growl and I pouted. 

I can't even do a single work without being a dumb. 

" hey, bub. Let me help you" I looked up to see chungha Nonna's beaming smile as me, as he shifted the chair and sat beside me on the chair. Spoon vanished from my hand and she smiled, lifting the spoon filled with fried rice and now mixed with curry. 

" how's your hand?" she asked, eyeing my hand in pity and I nodded chewing. 

" it's fine. It's healing. Thanks to jaebum" I smiled and she pushed a spoon full rice in my mouth making a goofy face. 

" I kicked her butt!" she chuckled and I nodded. She didn't have to do that. Touching a princess like that for a person like me. I slowly chewed my rice in corner of my mouth and gulped. 

I see jihyo there, with jaebum. He doesn't look happy. Are they scolding him? Is he sad because of me? Did I caused something? 

I can leave if they want. Jihyo is a princess, she should be inside. I am... I am just an omega jaebum brought and he has to love me. 

" what are you thinking?"!chungha blinked at him. Jinyoung shook his head and she softy chuckled " youngjae always asked me, that I am ashamed of him or not" she giggled and I looked up at her. I am curious to know. Youngjae is a beta.

" I am so proud of him. He is my father's assistant's son. He always have to run here and there for work. I am really proud of him and I just love who he really his" I returned her smiled. The way she grinned and the color of her cheeks changed. She really loves him. 

" when are you adopting a baby?" I asked, she literally shut down the topic and it never came back. She rolled her eyes and huffed. " we are here in castle and if I say a single word about the baby, it will spread like a fire in forest. So we have to keep it down. Once we are back, I and youngjae will go to the adoption center" she grinned getting all giddy at the thought. 

Jaebum taking about something which I don't get it from here but then he got up and looked at my way. I saw the door opening and as soon as he stepped in, I ran out of my place in my cotton socks and cling to him like a baby monkey. His warm hands wrapped around me, and his rainy scent calmed me in so many ways. 

" my dove" he mumbled against my head and kissed the top of my head, nuzzling his nose. I hugged him tighter and grabbing my hand, he walked to the dining table, where I sat previously.

" thanks, chungha" he thanked chungha noona and sat on my place. Spread his thighs wide, he patted his thigh, calling me sit. I quickly slide in and sat on his lap, hugging him. 

" I want you to behave and work on your attitude, jihyo" he said to the princess sitting in front of me and then lifting up the spoon filled with rice and curry, he pushed the spoon in. 

I was chewing slowly and he looked at my direction, taking to them and gently brushing my fringes, making me red in front of the people I don't know. 

" jinyoung is a very important person to me and I must say, he is my mate and I want absolute respect for him. Whatever happened yesterday, keep that buried, I want respect and security from today" he spoke as he stared at me playing with my hair. He sighed and looked at them and suddenly all of them stood straight. 

The princess nodded and looking at me in a weird way. I pushed myself against jaebum's chest as he fed me another spoon, he looked up and smirked. 

" jihyo, my eyes are everywhere. So keep yourself on check. I won't tolerate another glare at him " I felt goosebumps in my body as I heard him speaking for me. Why he is so strict to everyone for me. 

I pouted as I chewed. 

" you know, when you chew you make cute noises?" he chuckled at me. I blushed deep and he changed the subject, pushing away my empty bowl. 

" chungha show them the way out, and show jihyo her room" he ordered and as they started to get up. He turned to me and cupping the nape of my neck, he pulled me close to kiss him. 

" you ate without me! What should I eat?" he pouted and then his smile changed into a mischievous one " or should I eat you?" he smirked and I quickly jumped from his lap and ran away. 

" nooooooo!!! Tickle monster!!!" I screamed loudly running in the hall as he talked after me. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" are you really going to meet, lord jaebum?" Jungkook, the true alpha asked, as he rocked his yeonjun in his arms. 

Chanyeol looked up from the piles of papers and nodded. " baekhyun knows?" he asked. Chanyeol stared at him for a second before muttering. 

" no! He shouldn't be knowing about this. It's better if byul and baekhyun stay out of this. Jaebum is a dangerous man. " chanyeol sighed. Jungkook hugged the sniffling baby and pressed soft kisses. 

" you are on duty?" chanyeol snickered and Jungkook rolled his eyes. " taehyung is in bakery. He is missing his mother" he huffed and continued to pamper him.

" oh.... Okay. When they return, tell baekhyun to lock the house and stay in. I'll return late." chanyeol placed the papers in series and got up from his seat. 

" can I come?" Jungkook asked, stepping forward and chanyeol laughed. " you are on duty, jeon" 

The alpha walked in his pack lands and reached to his mansion, welcomed by servants. He nodded at them and walked to his destination, his bedroom.   
Carefully unlocking the door, he slowly went inside. 

A wide smile spread across his lips, when he saw his small mate with their baby in deep sleep. The omega dressed in expensive lace, slept there, his chest raising up and down, with byul close to him, protected him with pillows on the edge. 

Chanyeol melted with the sight and quickly pressed kisses on their head, before walking inside the closet. He was taking off his shirt when his alpha powers helped him to detect the small voice coming from non another than his omega. 

He padded out to see his mate rustling here and there in uneasiness. Chanyeol made his move and carefully snaked his arms under his omega's back and behind the knees, picking him up in his arm. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and settled sleeping baekhyun in his lap, resting his head on his chest. 

His thick and long fingers gently carded baekhyun's hair he softly whispered in his ear " it's okay, baek. It's a dream, it will go away. It's not real" 

He kept whispering in soft voice. Baekhyun whimpered and snuggled close in his chest, only to receive warmth and hear to the heartbeat that only beat for him. 

" you are fine, I am here" he smiled when he saw baekhyun opening his eyes and clutch tightly on him. 

" baekhyunnie is fine?" he asked and the omega slowly nodded, hugging him close. 

" i-is byul fine?" mumbled, feeling heavy because of the nightmare. Chanyeol rubbed his back, making him calm and cool. 

" he is perfectly fine. Wanna meet him?" he whispered back, brushing his hair softly. 

The omega furiously nodded and chanyeol quickly turned around to look at his sleeping baby. He turned to look at baekhyun, showing his grin. 

" he is sleeping so well. Come on, gather up beside him" he chuckled and placed baekhyun on bed, who crawled beside his son. 

" the day of his birth still haunts me so bad. It almost looks real" he whimpered, looking at his son and leaving down, he kissed him on forehead. 

" it's in the past and there's nothing to get scared about it. I am here with you, forever" chanyeol pressed on the word and kissed baekhyun hard on lips. 

" by the way, where are you going?" baekhyun asked, stopping the alpha from getting up. 

He licked his lips and looked at baekhyun as if he saw a ghost. 

" you are going somewhere without telling?" baekhyun pouted, his hands turning into small fist, ready to throw soft punches at him. Chanyeol shook his head and replied " where will I go, leaving you both. You both are my life." 

He grabbed his omega's wrists, stopping him from throwing soft and harmless punches at him. 

" don't be naughty otherwise master will punish you in his office" he smiled and kissed him on lips, that melted the omega. Baekhyun pouted and pushed him away. 

" not in front of byul" he gasped and chanyeol snickered. 

" I'll be late at night. Eat your dinner and don't wait for me." he kissed his son and finagled stood to to get ready. 

" again, late?" baekhyun whined loudly and turned away in anger. 

" yes, baekhyunnie but next morning I'll be in your arms" 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" they have made a fool out of me!" jihyo grumbled as she walked into the kitchen late in the middle of the night, with flashlight in her hand, going here and there to find it's way. 

" neglecting a princess, they gave so much of status to that dumb boy! I don't know what Mr. Im saw in him" she gritted her teeth while she poured water in her glass and in few chugs, she emptied the glass. 

From the yesterday's event jihyo felt trapped in the castle in which she dreamt about ruling. She dreamt so many things including, getting her own property and a place to rule. She wanted use that power and show everyone their place. 

It was shattered, when the alpha refused the marriage and decided to be with his mate. " for the sake of God! What in heaven is this mate thing! We never had a mate!" she huffed and grabbed her flashlight. 

One thing jihyo never understood was, male omega has mate but not female omegas because this way, no one would ever reject their same sex mate. It was something natural and everyone excepted excluding the so called princess. 

" ah! Thud" 

Her eyes widen at the sound and she snapped her head to the staircase. 

" who's there? Did someone fell?" she wondered, taking quiet step to the alpha's quarter. She squinted her eyebrows when the voices went muffled. 

" what the hell is this? Ghost?" she whispered. 

Her steps quicken and with the sound.   
" library, what kind of black magic is going on?" she puffed out the air and slowly opened the library door and what she saw, made her pale on her place. 

" alpha jaebum?" she whispered, cupping her mouth, her eyes turned into soccer. 

Im jaebum the next line in king, held his pretty, innocent omega against the book shelf, hands pinned above his head, while the legs wrapped around. 

Jinyoung was moaned and whimpering wildly while, the alpha's hip moved in a grinding position, thrusting deep inside the omega. 

This kind of a live show, was horror to young princess's mind. 

Her eyes tainted withe scene as the alpha smirked and chuckled while fucking jinyoung. 

" it's not good to invade in alpha's mating session." jaebum's voice reached in jihyo's ear. 

" I believe, you chose the wrong room"   
Her ears went red when she realised the alpha caught her. The alpha dankest groaned and grunted as he continued to make love 

Without giving a second, she turned on her heel and ran out the quarter, leaving the couple in their own world. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Hello!!!! 

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!!!.

Jaebum showed jihyo her place?!

Was the chapter fine? 

What happened with baekhyun? Did he went through something? 

Okay, we are coming up to a small drama!!! 

Will jaebum survive this? Or chanyeol too strong? 

I hope you all enjoyed and like the chapter!!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
